The Stories
by guardianluver
Summary: What can be said about stories? Stories have power, and no one can deny that. Listen to stories long forgotten, and see their world with your eyes. Expect drabbles, rants, and a whole lot of randomness.
1. Luminous Lights

**LUMINOUS LIGHTS**

 **This is what happens when I listen to this stupid song called Luminous Light.**

 **Please favorite this, it'll slowly become a series of oneshots. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Deadlox clenched his palms, looking outside his train window.

" _Congrats, Tyler," Jason had said. "Your weapon design will change the technology we're using now. Thank you!"_

" _It's my pleasure," he had said. "Although, please, just call me Ty."_

" _Alright then, Ty, you should move. It's the holidays," Jason had said, turning around at his desk. "Don't you have any family you would like to visit? What about Adam?"_

" _I don't have any family," he had said, trying to avoid the question. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Now, everyone should have some family," Jason had said. "Why don't you go? I can pay for your train ticket."_

" _I don't need a train ticket, I can buy one myself," he'd said. "Bye. C'ya."_

Deadlox looked down at his train ticket.

 **MINECRAFTIA EXPRESS**

 **One-Way**

 **Emerald Ville via Glowstone Village**

He remembered Adam, and his sister, Tanya. He remembered the soft cinnamon scent that Tanya emitted, the crackling fire, and everything being peaceful… until the day he decided that he wanted to run away.

He didn't like running away from his family, but he needed to. Every day, he missed them. Tanya punching Adam due to a ridiculous joke, an argument because they forgot to put the trash away, etc.

And his parents. Deadlox didn't have any, as they were dead due to a car crash. And anyway, Deadlox wanted to escape this hellhole of a town and leave to go to Glowstone Village.

His stomach lurched. How stupid was it? Deadlox and Adam used to live in that village.

"Approaching Glowstone Village, I repeat, approaching Glowstone Village," the conductor yelled into the intercom. The door screeched open and Deadlox stepped out, tucking his crumpled ticket into his overcoat pocket.

"Heh, I remember this place," he murmured. "Adam and I used to play snowball fights here." He saw two girls throwing snowballs at each other, and then he heard a girl cry,

"YOU CHEATED, MARIE!"

"I did not!" the other girl wailed.

"Yes you did! You tossed the snowball before I yelled GO!"

"Shaddap, I so did not!"

Deadlox grinned. All of a sudden, a flashback memory came to him:

" _Let's make the best snow-fort ever!" Deadlox yelled._

" _Yeah, I bet, I bet!" Adam yelled. They grabbed the powdery soft snow and melded it into a snowball, then rolled it into a huge brick and stacked it against the ground._

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER…**_

" _Ms. Adam's mother!" Deadlox yelled. Adam's mother looked at them in surprise._

" _Yes, Ty, honey, what is it?"_

" _Look at the snow-fort we made!" Adam yelled._

" _Oh, dears, it's beautiful, let me take a picture!" Adam's mother picked up a camera and snapped a picture._

Deadlox shook his head, trying to get rid of the memories. Deadlox sat at a bench, sitting down. All of a sudden, he felt cold hands on his neck.

"How. Dare. You!" screamed a voice. That voice, could it be…

"Adam?" he choked.

"Yes, it's me," Adam muttered. "How dare you come here after you ran away?!"

"Uh…" Deadlox was embarrassed. "It's the holidays, remember?" Adam's grip slowly loosened.

"Geez, man, I missed you," Adam whispered. "Tanya, look who it is. Your brother."

"Loxy!" Tanya screamed, hugging Deadlox. "You little son of a _bitch, you COMPLETE ARSE, I missed you!_ "

"Uh… are you insulting me or are you glad to see me back?" Deadlox choked.

"Both," Tanya whispered. "Don't leave ever again, Deadlox, I swear."

"Okay, I won't, I won't," Deadlox whispered, breathing in the soft cinnamon scent again.

"Good," Adam said. "Because we missed you."

* * *

 **YEP. This is completely the worst thing ever and here are the other things I might want to work on…**

 **One: The Mirror World- this will have a couple of Arches**

 **Two: Minecraft Moon: Sigmund Tales- Acts have to be determined… does anyone know who's gonna die?**

 **Three: Mage Blues- this is a one-shot**

 **Four: A Voice- this is a two-shot**

 **Also…**

 **Five: #Jewelnadian one-shot series.**

 **Okay, please read Battle of the Light and CLAWS. Battle of the Light poll is still going, so read the story and tell me which ship you want me to do! (Jewelnadian is ALREADY permanent.)**


	2. Mage Blues

**MAGE BLUES**

* * *

"Being a mage is so hard," Jay said, flopping over on the couch. "Everyone wants magic solutions to their problems."

"I know," Seto said. "The last time Sky blew up the sink… I don't even want to repeat that tragedy ever AGAIN."

"With you, bro," came Allen's voice. "Just because I'm not a mage… but I'm a redstone/command genius. Everyone wants me to fix their problems with a wave of a command. It's completely ridiculous."

"Same," came another. "My name's Jesse. I'm a redstone genius as well… everyone wants a mech or a minigame and I just want to toss stuff at some times, y'know?"

 **CRASH! FOURTH WALL BROKEN!**

"Why does this seem so typical?!" Katherine fumed.

"Why did you break it?" Divya asked, exasperated.

"Ugh, I can't believe I even bothered to type this," Katherine said. "Can you get me a brush and some paper?"

"Please don't do that Magic Knight Rayearth thing," Divya said. "Please just don't, the last time you did it on Sky…"

"HAND IT HERE!" Katherine screamed. "Wait… Sammy…"

"I broke in. What happened?" Sammy asked. "Also, Tanaka and Ricky wanted to come. And Max wanted to, too."

"I think you might want to leave," Katherine said. "Things are going to become very dangerous here."

"Yeah, go back," Divya said.

"Okay, bye," Sammy said. "Shove over, Tanaka, and Ricky, and Max."

"Okey, dokey," said all three.

Katherine painted an image on the paper and then put the brush in her mouth. She did a couple of hand motions, then made a double hand-gun.

" **TEAR THROUGH THE SCROLL!"** Katherine chanted. **"OUR SECRET ART… LET THE DRAGON RISE FROM THE PICTURE!"**

"Is that a giant me?!" Seto screamed.

"I think so," Divya said.

"ACK! ACK!" Seto screamed. "I can't even fight it!"

"Okay, now I'm mad," Katherine muttered. She snapped her fingers.

"WHY IS THIS THING KICKING ME?! KATHERINE STOP PLEASE DON'T DO THIS THIS IS THE WORST EVER PLEASE STOP I WANT THIS STORY TO END AND-!"

* * *

 **Max: Well… that just happened.**

 **Lucy: I think this oneshot ended…**

 **Rachel: I feel super bad for Seto.**

 **Max: That was Magic Knight Rayearth. Katherine's been channeling Lady Aska's power.**

 **Aska: WE WILL BECOME CEFIRO'S PRINCESS AND MAKE IT A WONDERLAND OF CANDY!**

 **Lucy: Nope.**

 **Rachel: Can I have a peppermint?**


	3. Minecraft Moon, Act 1

**Minecraft Moon- Sigmund Tales**

 **ACT 1**

* * *

"NEIL! Oh, for the love of _cucumbers_ , you're going to crash into that-!" Eva screamed, gripping the side of the car.

"Ack!" Neil roared, spinning the wheel. "SHIT!"

"Looks like you crashed it. _Again_ ," Eva muttered, taking a look at the damage. "You smashed it into… this concrete wall?! And you killed _this!"_ Eva crouched and picked up a…

"Squid plushy?" Neil asked, picking it up.

"Seriously?" Eva asked. "Let's just get the equipment, Neil."

"Sure, sure," Neil said, grabbing the huge box. He heaved. "Little help here?"

"Sure," Eva said, grabbing the box with a bit of support. They approached a-

"CRICKEY NUTCRACKERS!" Neil yelled. "Is this whole house made of gold?!"

"I'll knock," Eva said, rapping the door. Once, twice, three times.

"What type of crazy geezer would make his house out of gold?" Neil asked, muttering.

"I don't know," Eva said. "But, I guess this guy was pretty rich."

"I know! Look at the paycheck his _wife_ gave us," Neil said, pulling it up on his phone. "Three. Million. Dollars."

Eva rapped the door again. She heard a flute melody coming from the house.

"Someone likes the flute," Neil said.

"Quiet, Tyler, Mummy's going to go check the door," came a voice. It was pretty… young, actually. "You're Eva Rosalene and Neil Watts, right?"

"Yes, that's us," Neil said. He grabbed the equipment, then smirked at Eva. "I remembered the equipment."

"Yeah, yeah, go write that on your report," Eva muttered. Then, she looked up. "Why're you so young? Isn't the client supposed to be older or something?"

"Uh, no, Sky's just… ugh…" the lady shook her head.

"Sky? You gay or something?!" Neil blurted out. Eva felt the irrational urge to knee him in the groin.

"No… he just prefers to be called Sky, and would you stop interrupting me!" the lady screamed.

"Sorry," both Eva and Neil said.

"Follow me, he's upstairs," the lady said. "I'm Alesa, by the way. Adam's wife."

"So I figured," Neil muttered. They climbed the stairs, to see an unconscious man lying on a bed, a blue unearthly tinge on his body. Two girls stood at a heart monitor.

"More budder, maybe, d'you think, Cleo?" asked one.

"No, I think it's enough, we've given him too much," said Cleo. "Guardian, try the budder apple mixture with the healing potion and the fire."

"He screamed at the fire, just because he's in a COMA doesn't mean he won't feel anything," Guardian said, crouching over. "And we're already losing hope. He's dying, and we've _failed_."

"We're the Sigmund Agency of Life Generation…" Eva said awkwardly. "What's up?"

"YOUR FACE IS WHAT'S UP!" Guardian screamed, balling her fists. "Oh." Guardian seemed calmer. "It's you guys."

"Also, that didn't make any sense," Neil said. "Whaddaya mean, her face is up?"

"Oh, no reason," said Guardian. "You can grant him his wish?"

"Do you know it?"

"No. We asked Adam about it. He said, 'They'll find out.'"

"Crazy geezers," Neil muttered. "How long do we have?"

"Not a lot," Guardian said. "Let me check my book…" She grabbed a book called _Wacky Illnesses and How to Treat Them_ and opened it up. "According to this, it says, 'The illness usually takes the death grip in a matter of one to two days.'" She shut the book. "That's probably how long you will have. I would hurry."

"Also… WHY IS THE HOUSE MADE OF GOLD?" Everyone cringed at the mention of 'gold'.

"He calls it budder… so please just call the 'g' word budder," came another voice. A boy with a lock of hair covering one of his eyes appeared in the doorway. The revealing eye was bloodshot and puffy. Looks like he had been crying for an extensive period. "I'm Ty."

"Do you know Adam's dying wish?" Eva asked. Ty shook his head. He gingerly removed his headphones.

"Ugh, listened to too much music," Ty said. "Anyway, do you want help setting up?"

"Yes please," Eva said, opening up the case. She lifted up a power cord. "Plug that there."

"A regular household outlet is okay, right?" Ty asked.

"Yes, it is," Eva said. "Neil, set up."

"Okay, okay," Neil said. At once, everything went dark. "Standard procedures!"

"We'll start now," Eva said. She put the helmet on her head. "Alright, Neil… ready or not, let's go!"

 _ **Memory 1…**_

"This should be the earliest accessible memory," Neil said.

"Hey, I always say that," Eva said.

"Well, I say it now. Don't judge," Neil said. "Let's try and find him. Look, over there…"

Adam was sitting in a bench in front of his house.

"Adam?" Eva asked.

"Oh, hi, I haven't seen you guys around before!" Adam said, very friendly.

"I'm Eva Rosalene. This is…"

"Alexander…"

"Neil Watts. Are you familiar with the Sigmund Agency of Life Generation?"

"Yes. You know, ever since that illness… my friends told me to call them… Alesa… do you know what's going on?" he turned to his wife. Alesa didn't move an inch.

Neil blinked her out of existence.

"You've already called us," said Neil. "We're here to fulfill a contract from the relative future."

"So… you're here… to help me rebuild the group?" Adam asked.

"What group?" Eva asked.

"You'll see. Anyway, what happened to my wife?"

"Oh, we just removed her for now," Eva said. Then her voice turned into her matter-of-fact business voice. "In order to fulfill that wish of yours, we must go to your childhood. We're going to hop gradually, traversing through the memories and then, when we are done, we will return. Hopefully, we will know that wish of yours and you will have to influence your childhood self."

"Then we flick the switch," Neil said. "Then your wish is fulfilled!"

"Okay then…" Adam said. "I have to admit… you might not like what you see in my memories. Shameful things, really. But what about my privacy?"

"We'll try not to probe too much…" Neil said. "But sometimes…"

"It can't be helped," Eva said. "Anyway… to hop from this memory… we'll need a memento. Do you have anything of importance to you?"

"Yeah. Here," Adam said, drawing out a sword. "It's budder."

"You carry swords on you?"

"Yeah. Most of these memories you will go through… deal with war," Adam said.

"Let's activate this," Neil said. It flashed and then they were teleported to a new memory.

 _ **Memory 2:**_

"Alesa?" Adam asked. "Where are you?"

"Help me, Adam!" Alesa screamed. "They're attacking again!"

"The squids?!" Adam screamed.

" **What the…?" Neil asked.**

" **I don't even…" Eva said. "Squids?!"**

"HIYA!" yelled Ty. Ink sprayed everywhere and Neil winced.

" **Holy nutcracker," Neil said. "Let's just find a memento. Take a look around, let's get some memory links too."**

They walked around, trying to find mementos. Eva opened up the door to the bathroom, inspecting a box of Band-Aids, and a red link appeared.

" **Look over here," Neil said. "I found this!"**

* * *

 **YEP. This is pretty long, don't you think? I also left it off on a cliffhanger. :D**

 **If you haven't played or watched someone play To the Moon, I suggest you do!**

 **I will continue Battle of the Light, Order of the Galaxy, and CLAWS.**

 **But anyway… do the poll!**

 **I need opinions.**

 **Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase.**

 **Guardianluver out.**


	4. Jewelnadian

**JewelNadian one-shot:**

 **Lovey-Dovey Lovebirds**

 _Watch drifterindenial's version on YouTube… I've tweaked the script a bit._

* * *

Mitch and Jewel were lying on the bed, both deeply asleep and were almost breathing in time. Mitch slowly opened his eyes and stretched.

"Good morning, Jewel," he murmured, rubbing his hands through her hair. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since three," came the tired reply.

"No kidding, huh?" Mitch asked. Jewel cuddled closer.

"It's not like you're going to get me any sleep," she whispered.

"Uh-huh," Mitch said.

"Oh, don't mind me," came an extremely loud voice. "Just minding my own business here!"

"Uh…" Jewel said.

"What…" Mitch said. "Are you doing here…? Adam?"

"Don't mind me, just sitting here," Adam said. "You guys are funny, y'know. Jewel was cuddling, and you were just _snoring_ your head off."

"Of course I mind you! WHYY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Mitch screamed.

"Is it any question?" Jewel giggled. "We've got a stalker!"

"A stalker?" Adam made puppy eyes. "That's a cruel way to put it."

"Can we kick him out? Maybe turn into dragons and blow some dragonfire in his face, then we kick him out or something?" Mitch crossed his arms.

"I'm helping the _BUDDER GODS,_ because DUH."

"No you're not, you're doing it because Deadlox dared you to yesterday and you decided to be a wrasse-kicker and chose to come over here and scare the living daylights out of us," Jewel said. "And don't even get me started on the exploding donkey."

"How do you know all that?"

"My primal deity has the ability to see to the future and past. So… that's how I know. But anyway, Mitch," Jewel said, turning towards Mitch. "Just think of him as decoration. Besides, it's better when someone's around to see this."

"Wha! Jewel- stop…"

"I really love you," she whispered.

"Yeah, so do I," Mitch said, kissing her.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Adam. What. Were. You. Thinking?" Guardian screamed. "This means dragon scroll!"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Adam yelped.

"Or… the string!" Guardian considered.

"What do you mean, the string?" Adam asked, confused.

"Cleo, give me it." Guardian wiggled her fingers.

"Fine," Cleo said. She handed Guardian a ball of twine.

Guardian threw it up into the air, and they tied invisible cords around Adam and they strung tightly in the air.

"Behold our secret art!" Guardian yelled happily. "Illusion threads!" She twirled. At once, Adam twirled too.

"Did you see that?!" Guardian said. "Anyone strung in these thread… moves at the will of the person who strung them!"

"HEEEEELP ME!" Adam screamed.


	5. A Guide to Angel Tiers

**A GUIDE TO ANGEL TIERS**

I guess some of you might've been confused with Omega's Tier 5 Angel Mommy, so I'm giving you a GUIDE!

 **Tier 0: These are actually gods, sometimes they can have wings, but they also can choose not to. They also have an aura, but no halo.**

 **Tier 1: These are backup gods. They generally have the flashiest wings and tend to have the classic halo. The halo can also be equipped by other angels if you decided to steal it. (Wouldn't recommend that, though… because you wouldn't want a very angry angel running after you!)**

 **Tier 2: Basically, these guys are just a step down from becoming a god themselves. They have some very cool powers, like telepathy, mind reading, and telekinesis.**

 **Tier 3: These guys are guardians that protect legit EVERYTHING and they also protect nymphs and dryads. Don't destroy a tree that is protected by a Tier 3 angel. You're legit going to die. They also have cool powers like summoning a giant tree monster.**

 **Tier 4: These angels are the ones that maintain normal human cycles, such as sickness, death, and age. Don't anger one. They caused the yellow fever epidemic and the bubonic plague. If you please one, they probably would extend your life a bit.**

 **Tier 5: These angels cause natural disasters and other types of disasters, like fires. One of these angels was Omega's mother.**

 **Tier 6: These angels are not exactly regular angels. Most of these are the 'outcasts' that were exiled to the far reaches of the Angelic Republic.**

* * *

 **And that's it… although I'm going to tell you the name of the ruler.**

 **Her name is Princess Raindrop.**

 **And that's it! BYE!**


	6. A Guide to Demon Tiers

_**Demon Tiers**_

 **Demons tend to mirror Angels in terms of lifestyle, but the tiers are much less complicated, as they are mostly the stuff of nightmares. Here they are:**

 **Tier 0: These demons are the classic devils. They are mostly the gods/rulers of the Devilish Empire. Sometimes, they'll come and watch the other tiers torture humans. (You know, Underworld?)**

 **Tier 1: These demons are the torturers, often singling out one or two humans to torture for pure fun. Also, they like to drink blood… like vampires.**

 **Tier 2: These demons are the guards of the Underworld. They sometimes supervise torture. Also, their main job is to capture Tier 3 demons.**

 **Tier 3: These demons are the outcasts. Often, they are half-angel, half-demons that are outcast from the group. This is Omega's tier.**

* * *

 **Do you guys want a lifestyle thing? Give me a review and tell me! Sorry if it's short.**


	7. Meet the OC

**Meet the OC:**

 **Name: Jason Graham (do NOT call him this unless you wish to get decapitated or bonked on the head with his staff.)  
** Nicknames: Jay, and, oddly enough, Graham Cracker (WHAT?!)

 **Age: 18**

 **Likes: Sweets, napping, playing video games till midnight, a good prank**

 **Dislikes: Spinach, not enough sleep, idiots who mess with his staff, people who call him a fake magician (anyone who does immediately gets turned into a slug, which he stomps on for good measure. The last person who did was never found again… I wonder why?), and dragons**

 **Hobby: Messing with magic spells**

 **Abilities: Water Shield, Water Dragon, Lightning-Flash Sun-Dance (his strongest move)**

 **Etc.: He's started warming up to dragons, but unfortunately, doesn't trust Mitch now. (huh, wonder why)**

* * *

Jay's life has been even weirder than usual. After all, who dies and then gets reborn? Currently living in Mage City. Also helping Guardian develop a serum to cure Thalia, although with some seriously weird effects, such as growing deer antlers (a side effect because _some_ idiot added WHEAT to it into thinking it was some sort of DRINK *cough- SKY –cough* and then Jay wailed after him clutching a squid.

Jay's favorite quote:

"I couldn't fix your brakes so I made your horn louder."

* * *

 **Would you like anyone else? Leave a review and let me know!**


	8. Banana

**What the heck did I create?**

* * *

"JUST DO IT!" Sky screamed, waving the banana.

"NO!" Deadlox screamed.

"MAKE YOUR-"

"NO!"

"DREAMS COME-"

"NO!"

"TRUE!"

"NOOOO!" Deadlox screamed, and ran away.

* * *

 **I dont even its up to ur interpretation yea ima go now bai**


	9. Meet the OC 2

**Meet the OC:**

 **Name: Laura Graham  
** Nickname: Laura-chan (used rarely by Moon and Emeralda later on)

 **Likes: books, cake, Hatsune Miku, insects**

 **Dislikes: Rock n' roll, sexism, racism, spicy food**

 **Abilities: Able to throw two silver blades with freakish precision**

 **Hobby: reading, reading, more reading**

 **Etc: Forgave Mitch a lot quicker than Jay did, but still has distrust.**

* * *

Having faced loss early on in life when her parents were killed by a dragonfire explosion, Laura always kept to the rules and kept on the safe side. Even so, her brother was killed trying to protect Thalia and she was in grief, remembering how her mother and father both died. However, she was relieved when Jay was reborn. Currently lives with Omega in a treehouse hideaway, and is also now beginning to trust dragons.

Laura's favorite quote:

"You're so clueless it's borderline aggressive," –Kotoko from Chobits


	10. Meet the OC 3

**Meet the OC:**

 **Name: Delphine Anderson  
** Nickname: Del

 **Likes: dragons, sushi, classical music**

 **Dislikes: dragonslayers, sexism, horrible cooking (courtesy of Wes), hip-hop**

 **Abilities: able to communicate with dragons and call them to her aid**

 **Hobby: Searching for new species and genes of dragons**

 **Etc: had Mitch A.K.A. Flamebeat be able to reunite with his parents and brothers and sisters. His father was a Coatl named Victor and his mother was a Spiral named Delphi, and he had a female sister named Magma, a female sister named Stonewash, and a male named Eclipse. Happy family reunion.**

* * *

Living with dragons since she was young, Del trusted and protected both hatchling and dragon with her life. Now she's past the argument Laura and Jay had with her and her brother, although she can't say the same for her brother.

Del's favorite quote:

"Silence is golden but duct tape is silver."


	11. Canon Timeline

_Canon Timeline,_ Creation of Minecraftia thru Battle of the Dawn

* * *

 **Event 1:** Minecraftia is created by the Creator in the hopes that this land the Creator has made will not fall to war like its ancestors.

 **Event 2:** The Overworld, Void, and Nether gods are created and left to sleep, but the Void's sleep is riddled with revenge for making him the least worthy. The Nether is jealous that the Overworld is the prettiest land. The Overworld curses the Creator for making her weaker than the rest. Dissent floods through the land.

 **Event 3:** The land goes to war. The humans are eradicated and the lands fight. The Creator intervenes and ends the war, destroying the gods he made till each was reduced to spirit and nothing but. He creates more gods on the name of Notch, Hero, and Jeb in the hopes they keep Minecraftia safe.

 **Event 4:** Notch, Hero, and Jeb ruled each land in peace, with Notch ruling a land called the Aether, Hero controlling the Nether, and Jeb controlling the End, or Void. But Jeb grows bitter and attacks both Hero and Notch's lands. The second war has begun.

 **Event 5:** Jeb has been killed and slain. The Creator then makes Hero's sister Heroine. The war has ended for now, but Notch, Hero, and Heroine are all on edge. They know now that peace simply doesn't last for long. They're right. Lord Darkus is on the rise. A once kind man polluted by the Void's power, the Void whispers to him its commands.

 **Event 6:** Lord Darkus attacks Minecraftia, and Notch and Hero lead the forces of Light against him. They say the war lasted for three millennia before he was defeated and scattered into the Void. The land is at a Golden Age.

 **Event 7:** Hero leaves the land and comes back not known as Hero, but as Herobrine. The reign of Hero has dissipated and Notch and Herobrine fight fiercely, knowing that only one shall prevail. Notch barely defeated him and sent Herobrine running and wounded. But the thought of revenge in Herobrine's head hasn't been quenched, and he knows he shall return...

 **Event 8:** Herobrine recovers long enough to send his sister into a pit, where she meets the witch who cursed her brother. The curse is set upon her and she escapes, but no longer able to see unliving things. She befriends a cave spider by the name of Catherine as her seeing-eye spider.

 **Event 9:** A fragment of Herobrine's soul known as the Piercer attacks a kingdom and sends upon its downfall, killing everything within sight, but unfortunately not killing the prince, the only heir to the throne.

 **Event 10:** Guardian and Cleo enter Minecraftia via the Dimensional Stabilizer. Thalia, Kent, Del, Wes, Jay, and Laura track down another fragment of Herobrine's soul... Timeskeeper.

 **Event 11:** Eve Sevenstars and Charlie Kyle battle Ezral, final and strongest fragment of Herobrine's soul, as well as fragment of Lord Darkus subconsciously. Charlie Kyle escapes but Eve Sevenstars dies.

 **Event 12:** Timeskeeper is slain, and the news gets out that Herobrine may still be alive. Charlie Kyle adventures to save Minty Mangle from the clutches of the squids. Succeeds in finding her only to fall back due to Minty unable to function and Charlie falling because of his Void wounds.

 **Event 13:** Thalia and pals adventure to find Del and Wes only to find that this quest may mean more than just finding their friends. Guardian and Cleo confront TeamCrafted and start quest to find Ezral. They meet up with Charlie Kyle and Minty Mangle and cure them both. Continuing on the quest, they meet up with Thalia, this time with Del and Wes only to figure out saddening news: Jay is dead.

 **Event 14:** Meeting up with the ancient Herobrina, Herobrina informs them that she can keep them safe, and yet she hopes that perhaps killing Ezral will awaken Hero. Omega joins them on the quest.

 **Event 15:** Meeting up with two _pharle_ by the names of Belle and Verde, they inform the gang that they need weapons made of escudo to complete their quest. Belle and Verde lead them to the Fountain of Eterna, where Charlie, Minty, Vio, Thalia, and Deadlox jump into the fountain.

 **Event 16:** The Battle for Eterna is long and hard, but they come out on top with the escudo and gain evolving weapons. Onwards with their quest.

 **Event 17:** After a battle with a Mutant Skeleton they meet Sherman, a wandering archer. They enter the fortress, where they meet a blaze and battle. Jay jumps in and protects Thalia, and they prepare for the final fight: Ezral.

 **Event 18:** Fighting Ezral proves hard and difficult, and the fight seems as if it can go on no longer. Ezral fires off a curse, the very curse that was placed on Herobrine, and one of the bolts hits Thalia. Charlie tosses his Aura Shard, now engraved with escudo at Ezral and Ezral dies, with Hero replacing him.

 **Event 19:** Everything clears up, but wounds such as the death of SmallishBeans cannot be forgotten. Guardian entrusts the task of taking care of Thalia upon Charlie and Minty.

 **Event 20:** Very slowly now, the Void and Overworld are beginning to awaken. What shall happen?

* * *

 **That's our timeline for now, sorry if I skipped some events, but these are ze most important ones. Leave me a review, let me know what you thought of it.**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	12. Vocaloid drabble (feat Hatsune Miku)

**Sky meets a vocaloid (drabble don't expect anything hardcore)**

* * *

"HELLO?!" Sky's voice echoed through the gloom as he scanned the area. He'd heard something. A footfall.

"HELLO?!" his voice echoed again. "I HEAR YOU! GET YOUR BUTT OUT! NOW!" A figure stepped out and-

"ARE YOU AN ANIME CHARACTER?!" he shrieked. It was a girl with long aqua pigtails.

"I'm an android from the near future where songs are lost," she replied. "My name's Miku, what's yours? Uh..."

Sky'd fainted. Yep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I just had to yeah bai.**

 **Anyway, quick announcement. I'm gonna start school soon, after Labor Day (or Sept. 7) and thus, updates will be slower. Don't worry! I will fight against the hell that is school just for you guys!**

 **Guardianluver out. (also listen to lots of Vocaloid guys! search it up on youtube)**


	13. Vocaloidcraft (continuation of drabble)

**Vocaloidcraft (part 1)**

 _Continuation of that Vocaloid drabble_

* * *

"Am I dreaming?" Sky muttered. "There's… who are you?"

"Um, I'm Miku," the girl said. "Like I said. HUH?!" At once, the place where the footfall appeared and then there are a couple thumps. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMPTHUMP!

"If someone else lands on me," grumbled a male voice. "I'm going to kill you-"

THUD. THUMPTHMP!

"OWWW!" the male voice yelled again. THUMP! "The hell did I just tell you?!"

Sky and the Miku girl looped around and saw the dog pile. A blue-haired man was on the floor, a brown-haired girl on him, a pink haired girl on her, and two twins piled on each other. But that wasn't the worst.

On those, there was a purple-haired samurai dude. And then, on top of the samurai, there's two girls, one with light purple ponytails and wearing all dark violet colors. Next to her was a girl with a bunny rabbit and an axe. And then finally, there was an angel-like girl with a floating pal. Then, a boy with red hair hit the angel-girl and the blue-haired man groaned.

"Akaito… when I get out of this dog pile, you are totally dead," snarled the blue-haired man. Then, a 15 cm pixie landed on his nose. "Aoki-san… get off of my nose."

"Sorry," the girl said, but clearly she wasn't sorry. Her face showed no regrets. "It was your fault, Kaito-san, for following."

"It was not!" Kaito wriggled out, causing the brown-haired woman to be at the bottom of the dog-pile. "We're all friends, so I had to do it. Hatsune-san!" He looked straight at Miku.

"Kaito-chan!" Miku said, shocked. "How did you guys get here?"

"There was a portal," said one of the twins. The twin had blonde hair that was tied in a short ponytail, spiky hair that kind of resembled a bunch of bananas, and he wore a standard sailor-like uniform. He had two long cut-sleeve thingies that glittered with some type of light and numbers. The second twin brushed dust off of her shirt and then Sky got a look at just how much they resembled each other, their grins almost too bright and when they glanced at Sky, they looked like Sky himself when he was planning a prank.

"Are you two twins?" Sky asked.

"NOPE!" both twins said at once.

"But you look so similar…" Sky said baffled.

"We're the same person!" they both said at the same time. "We're two different entities, but sharing the same soul." They looked at each other and both said at the same time, "STOP IT! We're the same person yes, but he's getting freaked out isn't he we should stop talking at the same time yeah and I don't think we're stopping."

"Don't mind them," said the brown haired girl. "My name's Meiko. Let me just say all the names, huh?"

"Sure, that'd save time," Sky said, miffed.

"This is Megurine Luka," Meiko said, waving at the pink-haired girl. "This is Kaito. That's Rin, the girl. That's Len, the boy. That's Hatsune Miku, as you know. This is Yuzuki Yukari. That's Aoki Lapis. This is Mayo-"

"Mayonnaise?" Sky's head tipped to the side.

"It's MAI-O," Mayo said. Her eyes flashed red and she whipped out her axe. Kaito grabbed her wrists before she could do something violent, like decapitate Sky.

"Okay, let's continue," Meiko said hurriedly. "This is Kamui Gakupo, the samurai, this is Kaito's twin Akaito. Anyway, this is Luo Tianyi, the angel."

"Nice to meet you all…" under his breath, Sky muttered, "There are so _many_ of you…"

"Yeppers," said the little pixie that was only 15 cm tall. "There _are_ a lot of us."

"Anyway, do you know where the nearest liquor store is?" Meiko asked, grabbing Sky by the collar.

"Let go of him," Kaito said gently. He looked at Sky and said, "Sorry, Meiko-san is really addicted to wine."

"Am not!" Meiko shrieked. Kaito pulled her off of Sky's collar and said,

"You can live without your wine for at least an hour, you know." Meiko scowled and said, "FINE." Miku sighed.

"Welcome to my crazy family," she said perkily. "We're one big happy family. And don't let Mayo do any type of Yandere action to you, or you'll seriously end up in a closet with a tranquilizer dart in your neck."

"Yandere?" Sky asked. "What's a Yandere?"

"Oh, don't worry," Kaito said grimly. "Let me explain. Yandere girls are girls who want to kidnap their senpai and kill everyone else so they don't become competition to their senpais and afterwards, they'll stick a tranquilizer of some sort to knock out the boy and then shove him into their closets to hug and do creepy stuff to. Enough said. Do you have a place we can stay?"

[…]

"So, they came from a _portal?_ " Guardian asked, looking at all the Vocaloid characters.

"Yes," Sky said. "I met Miku here and then all her friends collapsed on top of each other in a dog pile."

"Oh," Guardian said. "But… Cleo, didn't the Dimensional Stabilizer-"

"Damn straight," Cleo said, poking her head out of her welding mask. "It's broken. They can't go back until it's fixed, which will take pretty much a month or so, because this thing is goddamn complicated." It was like a bombshell had been dropped and all the Vocaloids said at roughly the same time,

"WE CAN'T GO HOME?!"

"Nope," Guardian said. Her face darkened. "There's one way."

"What?" Kaito asked, leaning in towards the girl.

"Kill the Enderdragon…" Guardian's eyes clouded. "You wouldn't be the first. Many tried. Almost none succeeded. You need great skill. After you kill it, bring me its egg. I can fashion it into something that can bring you home. If you don't wish to go home after that, perhaps the Dimensional Stabilizer will be fixed and I can send you home that way. You're setting yourself on a hard task, and if you truly want to go home, that's the only way.

"Do you still wish to do this?"

* * *

 **CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE! I will love writing this… if you don't know half these Vocaloids, that's okies! You can search it up or the story will explain it! Anyway, peace out and I will see you when I update Order of the Galaxy!**


	14. Vocaloid Part 2

**VOCALOIDCRAFT**

 _Welcome back everyone to my Arch series VOCALOIDCRAFT! I understand this might not get the feedback that I get on other stories, but that honestly doesn't stop me too much._

 _Oh well, leggo!_

* * *

"Wow." Jason looked at the Vocaloids. "Just wow. Where the heck did these come from?"

"Uh, we came from… another world?" Miku asked. Jason glanced at everyone, and then saw Megurine Luka. His face flushed a bit and he continued, "Guardian, we don't even have a place for them to stay!"

"No worries," Guardian said smugly. "As you should already know, I am a sorceress." She waved her wand and a tent-like structure appeared.

"That's so cool~!" Tianyi cried. Then, she glared at everyone. "What?" Gakupo gave a wry smile and sighed. Luka opened the door and said,

"There's pajamas! And toothbrushes! Is this _really_ a tent?!" Luka exclaimed.

"It's a hotel," Kaito said smugly.

"Thank you for pointing that out," Meiko said. "Hey! Where's Luka? LUKA-SAN?!"

[…]

"Um, I'm sorry," a man's voice said. Luka looked up from the flowers she were examining and looked up. It was the man, Jason. "I've forgotten your name…"

"My name's Megurine Luka." Luka bowed.

"Oh," Jason said. "What does it mean, though?"

"It means the sound of songs that spread," Luka explained.

"But what about Hatsune Miku?" Jason asked.

"It means 'the first sound from the future'," Luka said.

"All of you mean different things, right?" asked Jason.

"Yeah…" Luka replied.

[…]

"KAITO!" Miku shrieked. "WHO THE HECK ATE MY LEEKS?!"

"It was Len!" Kaito pointed.

"Was not! I ate bananas!" Len snarled. "You were the person who ate all the leeks because you were hungry!"

"SHUT UP!" Rin shrieked. "SHUT THE HECK UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

"Sorry, onee-chan," Len mumbled.

[…]

"Listen, we don't know anything about who they are and where they come from," Guardian said. She tapped the Dimensional Stabilizer. "All I've been researching about Vocaloids just say that it's a software."

"A software?" Cleo asked. "Then technically these guys could just be _machines!_ How the heck are we supposed to find out about their origins, even know about who they are?"

"All I've searched up about Lapis says that she's a pixie that can turn song into power and that she doesn't know who she is," Guardian said, showing them a notebook. "Hatsune Miku is a futuristic diva where all songs are lost. Megurine Luka is asymmetrical, made to look different from each angle. Kaito and Meiko are older idols. Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len are two entities with the same soul. They aren't twins.

"What I'm trying to say is they might have potential."

"But they're going to kill Ty's father!" Cleo slammed the table. "Of course _Ty_ won't want to help!"

"But the Enderdragon always comes back!" Guardian argued. "Cleo, these people _don't_ belong here! They're just made to sing. We have to help them fight so they can go back to the lives they led before. We can't go in their affairs!"

"If we have powers and don't use them, what good does it serve?!" Cleo screamed. "Guardian, can't you just tap the Dimensional Stabilizer now? We fixed it, right?"

"Yeah, about that…" Guardian looked sheepish. "The circuits are fried. You might've installed the wrong ones."

" _SKY!_ " the scream echoed across the room.

Let's just say Sky didn't have a pleasant evening.

[…]

"To help you get your way out of this world," Guardian said. "We'll be each giving you some stations to practice with and hone your abilities. I'll split you into some groups and we'll see if any of you can wield magic, swordfight, etc." She turned to her comrades.

"Mitch'll help you throw axes.

"Seto will teach you to brew potions.

"I'll give you a magical specialty, if you're chosen.

"Sky can help you swordfight and hone other fighting abilities.

"Jason and Ty both know a lot about mobs.

"Cleo can help you get acquainted with other creatures." Guardian turned to all of them and said, "Let's go!"

[…]

Mayo was practicing axe throwing, and she tossed her axe (which was decorated with ribbons) at the tree and it dug a giant chink.

"Nice!" Mitch said. "Where did you learn all this?"

"I'm a Yandere student," Mayo replied. "Naturally, I can fight with weapons." She looked at Mitch with pure golden eyes. Something flickered in them and she thought, _are you my sempai…?_

Mitch cocked his head like a puppy. "Is something wrong?" Mayo started and said,

"NO, no!" She returned to chucking her axe repeatedly till it flew into the chink and came out the other side.

[…]

Tianyi was mashing potion ingredients and tossing them into her brewing stand. It was methodical and Tianyi had a good hand at it. Another smash and she examined the liquid. It was a glowing pink.

"That's your healing potion," Seto said. He turned to see Meiko glugging Kasane Teto Sake as she was working, causing her Nether Warts to be mixed with her spider eyes. He winced at the putrid green bubbly liquid that was her potion. "I think we're going to have to work on that sake addiction of yours."

" _I'mmmm noooot druuuunk…_ " mumbled Meiko.

"Yes you are," Seto said.

[…]

"Magic chooses its user," Guardian explained. "Kaito, your element is lightning. Luka's element is light, and Akaito's element is _fire_. The potential for magic is guided alongside the power of will. In this world, belief is power.

"Depending on your will, magic can be both strong and weak, and it's dynamic. You all have the potential to do great things!" Guardian said. "Now, let's work on magic."

[…]

"KIAI!" Rin yelled. Channeling her inner Yandere-chan, she slashed the wooden dummies she were supposed to attack. Len gripped his kunai and threw them into the dummies. Gakupo slung a katana at the dummies as well, and Sky gave an approving smile.

"Very nice, you guys!" he smiled. "But you won't beat the budder master, now will you?"

"SHUT UP!" Guardian yelled. "You're missing the point of training!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Sky yelled back.

Yes, there was still time to grow in their skills. Soon, they would have to take on the Enderdragon and they would either come out alive, or perhaps even dead.

* * *

 **Sorry about the lack of updates, I've just been really lazy and school's burnt me out like a marshmallow on a stick.**

 **Don't worry, updates will come again, but on Saturday my auntie's coming from China. So then updates might be slower then, but now comes Order of the Galaxy and then CLAWS!**

 **See you guys!**

 **(I also got a Tapastic account. I might post stuff!)**


	15. The Magic Diary

**The Magic Diary**

 _Based off of_ Hatsune Mix's _Magical Mix. For anyone who read it… BWAHAHAHA DEADLOX. I just had to. Hee! Sorry Deadlox._

"Geez," Deadlox sighed. "Why do I have to keep this picture diary?" He held a picture diary and a pen. "But I don't have anything to write about!" Deadlox complained. "I don't have anything to draw about, too." He sighed. Then, he said, "I know! I'll just randomly doodle stuff and fill in the space."

 _Day One:_

 _Guardian dyed her hair red to prepare for Christmas. She said she wants to get into some Christmas spirit._

"Yes, this'll be the best assignment ever," Deadlox sighed, kicking back.

[…]

"Well, the thing is-" Cleo was talking and then she yelped, "EEEEH?!" Guardian's hair was a vibrant red and she grinned.

"Like it? I want to prepare for Christmas," she said proudly.

"Um… no, it's actually not even Christmas for months, Guardian," Cleo said sheepishly.

"Dam- I mean… darn!" Guardian snarled. "The hair salon fooled me!"

 _Did what I write just become true?_ Deadlox questioned in his head. _Probably just a coincidence, right? Right._

He picked up his pen and started scribbling again.

 _Day Two:_

 _A random pan coming from nowhere hits Sky in the head, forming a lump that was almost amusing._

[…]

"Yo, Ty!" Sky said, coming through the door. "I got some ice cream…" Then, a pan smacked him in the head and he yelled, "OWW!" He crashed on the floor and then, Guardian rushed over.

"Where did that pan come from?" she asked. Then, she started laughing. "Look at the lump on his head!" It was a giant lump and Sky's sunglasses were on his head!

"It hurts, you guys!" whimpered Sky.

 _I've got… a magic diary!_ Ty realized.

[…]

 _Day Three: Cleo has forsaken her usual grace, becoming an uncanny blur of motion, seemingly in two places at once._

"Which one of us is the real Cleo? And which is the illusion?" Cleo said, the footsteps only pitter-pattering.

"I can't tell!" Guardian shrieked.

[…]

 _Day Four: Jason suddenly reveals his desire to become an idol._

"I'm suddenly declaring my desire… to become an IDOL!" Jason announced.

"I don't think so!" Guardian yelled.

"Hee," Ty laughed.

[…]

 _Day Six: Sky says it's really, really, hot, so he's going to strip down to his underwear and eat ice cream._

"It's hot!" Sky whined, an ice cream cone gripped in his hand.

"Okay, that wasn't so hard to make true!" Ty yelled.

"You look so horrible," Guardian said.

[…]

The rain was pouring down and Guardian walked into the room, wiping her head with a towel.

"Darn it, it's really pouring out there!" Guardian said. "I don't get it, the sun's been shining…" she saw Ty scribbling something and walked over. "Whatcha writing?" Ty clapped the book shut and yelled,

"NOTHING!" Guardian grabbed the book and flipped it open.

"A picture diary?" she asked.

"G-give it back!" Ty said, trying to grab it. Guardian read aloud,

" _Day Six: Guardian comes home soaked from an unseasonal rain, followed by Adam… who…"_ she read.

"Jeez, it's bad out there," whined Adam. Guardian checked the book, and it was word for word exact. She flipped the book.

"This is about every ridiculous thing that's happened recently!" Guardian snarled. She grinned. "I see…"

"Eh?" asked Adam. "See what?" Guardian handed him the picture diary and he yelled, "Look at this…! It's full of these ridiculously stupid things!

"Ty…" Adam said. "This wouldn't happen to be a magic diary with the power to make anything written in it come true, would it?"

"You know th-that's impossible!" stammered Ty. "It's-"

"I know, I know," giggled Guardian. "It's silly. Can I write something in it?"

"Um, sure," said Ty.

"Hmm, kay," Guardian said, scribbling. "How 'bout… this?"

"WHY DID YOU?!" Ty howled, looking at it.

"It's just fanfiction," Guardian said. "Not like it's gonna happen."

"Yeah, right…" Ty said, dreading the next day…

[…]

"Welcome!" Ty said cheerfully, wearing a maid's dress. Here's what Guardian wrote in the picture diary:

 _Day Seven:_

" _Guardian…" said Ty. "I don't want to wear my YouTuber uniform anymore." The trembling boy blushed as he lowered his eyes. In a demure whisper he confessed: "I want to wear a pretty maid's dress. I want to serve tea and cakes in a charming café to you, just to apologize…"_

Adam laughed loudly and Cleo simply smiled. Guardian grinned.

"Looks good on him," she said. "This has to be an OTP…!"

[…]

 **And so…**

"Why is he so _happy?!_ " shrieked Adam.

"Thanks guys!" Ty gave a smile. "I wouldn't have written that by myself!"

 **Okay, yeah, this just proves that I write weird things.**

 **I had to because the thought of Ty wearing a dress makes me laugh.**

 **Who wants me to draw Ty in a dress on DeviantART?**

 **Yeah, bye guys!**

 **Time to work on CLAWS.**

 **(I almost strangled the person who dared ask for it)**

 **(Don't ask)**


	16. Paired Wintry Winds (gift to Ckbrothers)

**Paired Wintry Winds  
** _Charlie X Eve! My first thing based solely on OCs. Do you like it? Gift to Ckbrothers for being such an awesome writer!_

* * *

 _The dry wintry wind breezes through  
and the dry tree leaves flutter along.  
As they wait the day of their union,  
they walk along, counting the time they have. _

"Eve!" Charlie called. "Come on, it's time to go to the festival!"

"Okay, coming!" Eve called, running forwards in a yukata. "Jeez, you know I can't run in these things!" Charlie gave a smile.

"Look, Eve, even I can run in these," Charlie said, gesturing to himself. "So no reason why you shouldn't."

"Look, I'm not that coordinated in these!" Eve protested. "So, if you say so, we'll head for the festival!"

 _Colored by composed lines  
I dance instantly as I become crimson and excited.  
A piece of red leaf slips past my palm…  
and tells a story…_

"Guys! Nya!" Minty waved. "Glad you could make it! Come on, we're going to miss the fun part!"

"And what is that?" Charlie smirked.

"When the moon rises!" Minty said. "After all, the Autumn Moon Festival is one of the best days of the whole year!" Minty was wearing a bright red yukata, her hair pinned.

"Heck _yes!_ " Eve said. "Let's go have fun before the moon rises!"

"Don't go too wild!" Charlie fretted, but then, Minty and Eve charged straight into the crowd and disappeared. "Um… okay… go wild…" A finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," said Mike. "Cool festival, huh?"

"Yeah." Charlie glanced around. "Want to go to the shooting range?" Mike grinned.

"Guns? Sure!"

 _Having bid goodbye to their scorched hometown,  
they run along, led by the leaf's hand  
Things such as uneasiness about the invisible future,  
or even the leisure to feel uneasy, they have none_

"Hm," Mike said. "The shooting range should be easy enough!" He leveled the shooter at his target: a box of caramel chocolates. He fired and then, the bullet hit the candies and then smacked him in the forehead.

"Sheesh!" Mike complained, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll do this," Charlie said. He smirked. "After all, I am a professional. I'm used to working on ranges of half a kilometer or more…" He leveled the gun and fired once, twice, three times, each pinpointing a prize. "Boom!"

 _The dry tree leaves flutter along,  
as the dry wintry wind breezes through.  
Not letting go of their held hands,  
they fly along, counting the time they have._

"It's the game where you have to catch a goldfish in a paper net!" Minty said. "Come on, let's go, Eve!"

"Seriously? Why?" Eve whined. "My nets always break whenever I do this!" Minty smirked.

"Let's just get going." Minty pulled out a net and concentrated on a red fish swimming in the water. "I got it~!" Nope, she didn't.

"Well, you ought to try again," Eve prompted. Minty sighed again and shot her hand into the water again, tossing broken nets as she failed. Soon, she spent all her money upon the game, and started to cry.

"DARN IT!" Minty wailed.

"It's alright," Eve said. "You can always try again! It's not exactly the end of the world…"

 _Carrying on your back lives of people of this world,  
what kind of yarn are you spinning with those small hands?  
Even with just one tiny seam,  
the world could end just because of that_

"This way!" Charlie said to Mike, who ran after him. "Eve! Over here!" Eve held up a bag, surprisingly containing a silver colored goldfish.

"Look at what I caught," she said. "Minty?" Minty walked up behind Eve, a tear-streaked face. Eve plopped the bag into her hands. "You can have this." Minty brushed back her tears and she asked,

"Really, Eve? But this is yours!"

"Don't worry," Eve said. "I don't need goldfish.

 _Pursuing only the road you believe in,_ _  
as you continue walking, I want to be able to support you._ _  
Carrying a red sword,_ _  
let me follow you together with the leaves, in the wind._

"Do you want to come with me?" Charlie asked. "After all, the moon's starting to rise!"

"You don't have to protect me," Eve protested. "We can all get there. I can even get there fine enough!"

"But it's a knight's job to protect the woman," Charlie said.

"Omigod, you just ruined it!" Minty said. "You know Eve's tough!"

"I know, but I'm worried," Charlie said.

"Don't be," Mike said. "Remember how she kicked your butt when you two were playing video games?"

"Mike!" Charlie protested.

 _To become the rustling wind,_ _  
to become the solace for many,_ _  
we want to become the tailwind for the people_ _  
who are doing their best to live in this world_.

"Look!" Minty said, pointing at the sky. "Nya, the moon is so pretty!" The moon indeed looked like a giant melon floating in the sky. It was beautifully round and clear, and everyone looked up. Mike walked away to a nearby stand.

"Wow," Charlie said. "It's so big!"

 _Decorated in crimson and gold,_ _  
cutting through the swaying trees,_ _  
accompanied by the dry leaves,_ _  
the pair of wintry winds race away with the leaves._

"Here you guys go!" Mike said behind them. "I got mooncakes! Eve, you want the one with red bean filling, right?" Eve took hers, Charlie then took a giant one, shaped like a peach. He took a big bite, and sighed, satisfied with his sugary sweet pastry. Minty giggled, eating a turtle-shaped cake. The moon set its glow upon the earth.

No wonder why Minty said it was her favorite time of year.

 _Together with the loudly rustling leaves,_ _  
soaring together with a gust of wind,_ _  
straight ahead without stopping,_ _  
the pair of wintry winds race away with a barren song._

* * *

 **Thanks Ckbrothers for being such an awesome writer! There are truly great things ahead of you, that's for sure!**

 **The song is Paired Wintry Winds sung by both KAITO and MEIKO in Vocaloid! This is how I picture their voices, to be honest. It's an awesome song and Kaito's a NINJA! Its frickin hilarious, he looks so cool. *fangirls* Kaito-sama!**

 **Yeah, that's why KAITO X MEIKO is an OTP for me!**

 **Guardianluver out, everyone!**


	17. The Daughter of Evil (for RebelWingz)

**THE DAUGHTER OF LUCIFER (EVIL)** (for RebelWingz)

 _Thanks for adding my OC into The Rebellion story, so here's a thank-you! I hope you continue to write for all of us! :D The OC used in this story is… Rubella… who I think is the sister of Ruby in A Minecraft Curse…? But if it isn't, it's Rebel instead._

 _Song's by mothy, a composer for Vocaloid! I don't own it as much as I'd like to (I don't have the program)_

 _Sung by Kagamine Rin_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was_ _  
a treacherous kingdom_ _  
And reigning at the top_ _  
a princess of age fourteen_

"Miss!" yelled a voice. Rubella turned her head to find a servant running towards her. "Do you need anything as of now?"

"No, thank you," she said politely, but her eyes gleamed wickedly. That isn't a face you make when you're not planning something. She began to walk outside to greet her horse, Josephine.

 _Luxurious and gorgeous furnishings_ _  
the servant had a very similar face  
her favorite horse's name was Josephine_ _  
Everything all belonged to her_

She patted the white horse on the muzzle and called to her servant to bring her tea. "Hurry up, do I have to do this job for you? Who do you think I am?!" she demanded. The servant gave a squeak and ran away, her hair waving in the wind as she ran.

 _If money became insufficient_ _  
she'd exploit it from the ignorant people_ _  
those who go against me_ _  
I'll purge to put an end to_

She glared at a peasant who was standing there, trembling down to the bone as she saw the queen strip her away of her wealth. Rubella opened her mouth and yelled at her,

 _"Come now, kneel down!"_

The peasant fell to the ground, whimpering.

 _An evil flower blooms attractively  
with vivid coloration_ _  
the pitiful weeds surrounding_ _  
Ah, become nutriment as they rot away_

Rubella sat upon her throne, listening with boredom to her secretary's words, simply not paying attention before pointing at him with her staff-

"Now, silence!" she demanded. The secretary shut his mouth, wisely, because Rubella was known to silence everyone the hard way when they didn't listen to her commands. The secretary secretly loathed the queen and couldn't wait for the day they overthrew her, but Rubella gave a cruel smile and said,

"Perhaps some time in the dungeons will teach you something!" she said, pointing her staff again. "Kent, send him down, _NOW!_ "

 _The tyrant princess loved_ _  
the opposite side of the sea's person of blue_ _  
though he had been taken to the neighboring country's_ _  
Woman of green at first sight_

"How dare these people do so?" Rubella snarled, smashing the bejeweled staff onto the floor. Kent worried beside his stepsister, worrying about her rage. Ruby sighed softly, soft enough not to be heard by her elder sister. She summoned the cabinet minister quickly.

 _The princess obsessed with jealousy_ _  
One day summoned the cabinet minister_ _  
and in a quiet voice said_ _  
"Destroy the country of green"_

"My lady, are you sure?" the cabinet minister, Sky, fretted. "Perhaps you should wait, the country surely had its reasons-"

"Are you _contradicting_ me?" spat Rubella. "You're going to do what I say, or _else!_ "

"Y-y-yes! I'll get the troops set up immediately!" Sky squeaked, and ran away, hoping not to be subject to the rage. Rubella gave a smug smile, while Kent and Ruby went and talked to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Kent asked. "Just because he was courted to someone else doesn't mean you should attack the country-"

"I'll do what I want! This is my country and I may attack whomever I wish!" Rubella snarled at Kent. Ruby sighed and said,

"We'll stand by and support your every move, sister. Don't worry." Rubella twirled her staff in her deft fingers and gave a satisfied smirk.

 _Many houses were being reduced to ashes_ _  
many lives were being lost_ _  
the sorrow of the suffering people_ _  
did not reach the princess_

"Princess! The people you attacked are suffering just because you declared war! You must stop, or else the kingdom will be destroyed!" cried Jason, a minister. Rubella sighed, a fake, tragic, sigh and said,

"They did wrong, and thus, I will eradicate each and every one of them. I have no time to waste with your stupid questions, so _MOVE IT!_ "

Jason sighed, and walked out of the hall. Kent and Ruby exchanged worried looks.

" _Oh, it's tea time._ "

Kent placed a steaming platter of tea and cookies in front of Rubella, and gave a short bow. He took his place at the far corner once more, watching Rubella drinking her tea.

 _An evil flower blooms attractively  
with maddening coloration_ _  
although it is a very beautiful flower  
Ah, there are too many thorns, and it can't be touched _

"There's no way she'll listen to anything we say," a council member fretted. "She always gives a laugh and says that we've got to be kidding! How are we supposed to stop this lady?"

"There's enough people mad at her to start revolution," said another. "We can use that rage to fuel a rebellion."

"Then that is what we shall do!" roared the council. Kent and Ruby exchanged another round of worried looks.

 _The evil princess had to be brought down_ _  
finally, the people stand up_ _  
Leading the crowd was_ _  
a swordswoman of red armor_

"Queen Rubella!" cried a voice. "Your evil reign has gone on far too long! We will bring you down, and bring order to this country!" Rubella summoned Kent and Ruby and demanded of them,

"What is this? I'm the ruler! They can't rebel!" Kent said,

"Sister, it isn't a rebellion."

"What?!"

"It is revolution."

 _Those angry intentions that piled up_ _  
Wrapped around the whole country_ _  
Tired from a long of war_ _  
Things like soldiers were not enemies_

"The queen is our enemy, not the neighboring countries! Let us bring her down and we will have actual rulers who know what they are doing, not crazy psychopaths who steal our money and attack just because they can!"

 _In the end, the palace was surrounded_ _  
and even the vassals escaped  
the lovely, attractive princess  
was finally caught_

"I demand this of you, let me go!" Rubella said. The vassals and serfs had long run away, fleeing the land. The soldiers' grip was hard, grabbing and pinning the princess's arms. She yelled,

 _"You insolent person!"_

The soldiers paid her no heed and simply marched on. Rubella stopped fighting, wondering, _what will happen to me now…?_

 _An evil flower blooms attractively  
with saddening coloration_ _  
the paradise for her sake_ _  
Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing_

They passed the garden, the flowers wilting due to lack of care. _Just like me_ , Rubella thought bitterly. _Just like me._

 _Once upon a time, there was_ _  
a treacherous kingdom_ _  
and reigning at the top had been_ _  
a princess of age fourteen_

 _The time of the execution was three p.m._ _  
the time when the church bell sounds  
that person who was called the princess_ _  
what are they thinking alone in prison?_

 _Finally, that time arrived_ _  
the bell that announced the end rang_ _  
She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace_ _  
She was like this_

" _Ah, it's my tea time."_

That was all Rubella said, before her untimely death. Indeed, she thought only this.

 _An evil flower scatters attractively  
with vivid coloration_ _  
the later people talk of her this way_ _  
Ah, she really was the daughter of evil_

* * *

 **FIN**

 **She could also be known as the Daughter of Lucifer… but I think generically she's referred to as the Daughter of Evil… but she could also be known as the Daughter of Satan (A HUH HUH HUH)**

 **Gift to RebelWingz production! Thanks so much for being an awesome writer and making my day with The Rebellion :D**

 **You're an awesome writer, really! I hope you enjoy the Daughter of Lucifer! (You have to listen to the song! LISTEN TO IT! LISTEN TO IT! OR ELSE!)**


	18. Alice of Human Sacrifice (HALLOWEEN)

**Alice of Human Sacrifice**

 _Spooky thingy for Halloween~~ Enter the forest at your own risk~~ Ohohohoho!_

* * *

 _"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_ _  
No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._ _  
'I don't want to disappear this way._ _  
How can I make people dream of me?'_ _  
The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._ _  
'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

"Don't go down there!" cried Sky. "You'll get lost in the wonderland, and they say you'll _never_ come out once you're in!"

"That's stupid," sneered Ty. "No one's going to get lost in the woods… that's stupid." He stuck his tongue out at Sky and disappeared into the woods. Sky teetered on the edge and said,

"I'll follow you." They both went into the woods, and then they fell deeply asleep… dreaming of the wonderland…

 _The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._ _  
Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._ _  
That Alice is in the forest,_ _  
Locked away like a criminal._ _  
Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

This Alice was known as Meiko, and as she left the woods, blood trickled down her hands and her feet, leaving a trail of bloody footprints. As the red chains curled around her, she gave out a scream of horror, and her voice echoed through the woods, known as the scream of the Fallen.

 _The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._ _  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._ _  
That Alice was a rose,_ _  
Shot down by a madman._ _  
He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

This Alice was known as Kaito, calling people into insanity, the people screaming as they hallucinated, hallucinations wove by the man himself. Another madman, as mad as him, shot him in the chest and he gave one last scream, as his body folded into a beautiful bloom later known as a rose. But he was never conquered, as his thorns proved difficult to conquer.

 _The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._ _  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._ _  
That Alice was the country's queen,_ _  
Possessed by a warped dream._ _  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

This Alice was known as Miku, she was indeed beautiful, but she in fact, feared Death itself. She wanted to know the secret of immortality, and looked insane in the eyes of everyone else, and yet she kept this country whole, despite her inner world crumbling to bits.

 _Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_ _  
the invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

These two children fell under the spell of Wonderland, just as two long before… they crept into the woods with an invitation… the trump of Hearts.

 _The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._ _  
Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._ _  
A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._ _  
They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._ _  
They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

Sky and Ty never awoke from the dreams of Wonderland… lost, just like the twins that entered once before… their names were Rin… and Len. Sky and Ty were found, but afterwards, they were never the same upon being awoken from their dreams…

But one question simply remains…

 _Who is the next Alice…?_

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Happy Halloween, everyone! It's early, but I probably would've forgotten if I'd uploaded this later... Alice of Human Sacrifice is a rather dark song sung by the Vocaloids in my opinion… but only Luka doesn't come in… suspicious, eh? Maybe she's the next Alice, but I wouldn't know…_

 _Don't let Alice get you…_


	19. Together Forever!

**We'll be together, forever- Yandere!Laura, Senpai!Omega**

 _You know, sometimes I have an urge to write something creepy… and that's when I take my inner Yandere-chan for a walk in the park… based off of Basement Tape 1… damn Ayano, psychopaths must be in your bloodline!_

 _Picking Laura and Omega because of their ship really is going to be fun… let me know if you want more of these creepy shots. (If creepy stuff isn't your thing, fine, too) Also, Laura's name in this will be Ryoba, and Omega will be… hm… I know! Ryuu! It means 'dragon spirit'. Enjoy!_

* * *

Ryuu groaned softly, opening his eyes. He remembered being injected with a syringe, and falling unconscious, knees buckling, but then as he tried to rub his eyes, he realized that his hands and legs were bound to a chair.

"Oh, darling! You're finally awake!" said an excited voice.

"… ah… what?" Ryuu asked, looking up to see a girl wearing a white seifuku and her brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had big, blue eyes, and they currently gleamed with excitement.

"Watching you sleep is _always_ fun, but it gets a little old after _6 hours_ , you know?" she said, pacing around Ryuu, watching him with maniacally happy eyes.

"What's happening?" Ryuu demanded. "Where am I?"

"You're in my _basement_ , darling!" said the girl happily. "My mother went through _a lot_ of trouble to get this basement added to our home!"

"What are you talking abou-huh? What's this?! Am I tied to a chair?" Ryuu said, realizing that he was sitting on a hard wooden surface, and that his back was pressed, and his chest was tied to the chair as well, like a vice.

"That's _right_ , darling! That's the _very same_ chair my mother built for _my_ father when she was keeping him here! And now you get to sit in it too! Isn't that so _romantic_?" the girl said, clapping her hands together and looking at Ryuu happily.

"Aren't you…" Ryuu realized. "That girl who's been on TV lately… Aishi-san?"

"Oh, you don't need to be so _formal_ , darling! You can use my first name, you know," Aishi-san said, smiling creepily, like a doll. She fiddling with something… a recorder.

"Oh, god… it's not true, is it? All those things the journalist said?" Ryuu stammered, fear pulsing in him.

"I said. Use my first name. _Darling._ " Aishi-san's voice as becoming dangerous.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you well enough to-" Ryuu was interrupted with the sound of a knife. Aishi-san drew it out and pointed it at him.

"Say. My. Name," she said calmly. But she wasn't calm. She was silently fuming.

"R-ryoba! Ryoba!" stammered Ryuu, quailing under Ryoba's glare.

"Aahh!" Ryoba sighed rapturously. "Ahhhh…"

"Wh… what?" Ryuu asked.

" _Oh,_ darling! I've been waiting forever for you to say that! I'm so glad I caught it on tape!" shrieked Ryoba excitedly.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Ryuu. "Am I your next victim…?"

" _Victim?_ Of course _not,_ darling! You're the one I was protecting all this time!"

"Protecting…? Then, those girls at school…"

"They were threatening our love!" Ryoba said. "I had to get _rid_ of them all!"

"Love?! But we've never even spoken to each other!" Ryuu said.

"I _know_ , darling! It's so exciting to _talk_ to you for the first time! I can't wait to have _all_ our firsts! Our first date, our first _meal_ together, our first kiss, our first…" Ryoba giggled.

"Ryoba-chan, if you love someone, you shouldn't kidnap them and tie them to a chair!" Ryuu cried.

" _Well,_ how else am I supposed to make sure you don't try to run away, _darling_?" Ryoba asked Ryuu softly.

"Please… please, let me go! I promise I won't call the police," Ryuu pleaded. Ryoba shook her head slightly.

"Sorry darling! You're not allowed out of that chair until I'm _one hundred_ percent sure that you'll never try to leave me! From this day forward, I'm never going to let you out of my sight! We'll be together, _forever!_ "

"F-f-forever…?" Ryuu whispered with dread.

"That's right! Oh! Looks like it's time to change the tape! One moment, _darling!_ " Ryoba giggled.

* * *

 **I am one messed up person. Ryoba, you have one sick mind. But kidnapping someone is better than hoping they accept your love confession… only to be rejected… you want a part 2? I hope that you enjoyed, and TheFanFicCritic… even though you might've never allowed me to use Omega in this way, I have to say… I'm starting to like doing this to OCs…**

 **Also, fun fact: 'Ryoba' means _double blade._ And I have an abundance of italics in this story... weird. Hm. But I need italics or else you won't get how she talks, _darling_! *giggles***

 **After all, kidnapping someone saves everything!**

 **Not really.**

 **Don't try this at home.**

 **Bye!**


	20. The Story of Evil- Seven Deadly Sins

**The Story of Evil- Seven Deadly Sins  
** All information was found on Vocaloid wikia, please go there for more information

* * *

 _The Story of Evil was created by Akuno-P, and this series of songs was how he got his fame. The Story of Evil includes the songs:_

 _Daughter of Evil (Rin)  
Servant of Evil (Len)  
Regret Message (Rin)  
Daughter of White (Haku/Miku, as they have the same voicebank)_

 _The story follows Princess Riliane in her kingdom, and later, a light novel version was created. The Story of Evil encompasses was later put into mothy's Evils Theater. The Daughter of Evil is also in The Seven Sins series, which makes this sin 'pride'._

 _There are seven sins, each song sung by a different Vocaloid. The sins are pride, envy, lust, gluttony, sloth (I have no idea why), greed, and wrath. The songs in the Seven Deadly Sins series are sung by Gakupo Kamui, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, KAITO, and GUMI._

* * *

 **Filler to The Stories, hope this broadens your Vocaloid horizons. Give them a listen, observe English lyrics and whatnot. I'm warning you, apparently some of the songs are dark as said by the Vocaloid wikia, but then again, Alice of Human Sacrifice was said to be based on a true story… O_O**

 **I am not going into specifics. I really don't want to.**


	21. The Servant of Evil

**The Servant of Evil**

 _Brings up the plot twist from within The Story of Evil. Enjoy, for Halloween. Who were you?_

* * *

 _You're the queen, I'm your servant._

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

 _I'm willing to become evil for you,_

 _if only so that I could protect you._

"Kent! What are you looking at? Rubella needs her tea, and you already know that she's killed several of her servants, right?" Ruby walked over to her brother. Kent turned around.

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot," he fibbed. Rather, he had been there thinking about the three of them, two servants, and one cruel queen of her country.

 _We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,_

 _and blessed by the sound of the church's bells._

 _By the adults' own convenient arrangement,_

 _our future was split into two._

"Do you remember when we were born?" Kent asked Ruby suddenly.

"Yes. When the minister looked at Rubella, it was like he already knew she was going to be the leader of this country. There's not much to say, Kent."

 _Even if the entire world_

 _should become your enemy,_

 _I will always protect you,_

 _so you just be yourself and smile._

"You know, Rubella really is starting to be resented in the country…" Ruby said softly. "I was hoping maybe I could voice some of the concerns, but I'm afraid she just won't listen to me."

"She is our sibling. If she is happy, I want her to be that way. If I can protect her, I will gladly so so." Ruby looked at Kent, shocked at the devotion he had for their sister.

 _You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

 _I'm willing to become evil for you,_

 _if only so that I could protect you._

"Kent! I was wondering if you could head to the next country, the one nearby, and do me a favor." I bowed as Rubella entasked me with heading for the forest country nearest Lucifenia.

 _When I went out to our neighboring nation,_

 _I saw a girl of green in a town._

 _Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,_

 _I fell in love with her at first sight._

Kent's heart pounded as he saw the girl talking to another girl, but instead of locks of green it was a girl with locks of white, instead. He questioned another man,

"What is the girl of green's name?"

"They say her name is Michaela. The prince of the neighboring sea country, Kyle, is in love with her and has asked for her hand in marriage. It is part of her kindness she is talking to Clarith, the girl of white."

As Kent returned, he heard his sister cursing the country of green, summoning the cabinet minister and calling for the fall of the country of green.

 _However, your highness the queen wish_

 _the girl be erased from the world,_

 _so I shall fulfill your wish._

 _But just why do my tears keep falling?_

Kent slashed down his blade, tears trickling from his eyes as he killed yet another. I'm sorry… yet I can't do anything about it.

 _You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

 _We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate._

 _"Today's snack will be brioche."_

 _You happily smile, with such innocence._

"Thank you, Kent." Rubella began to eat the brioche in quick, neat, and elegant bites, while Kent and Ruby both watched.

"She seems happy," Ruby said.

"Indeed," said Kent. They both watched over Rubella, silently.

 _Very soon this kingdom will end_

 _at the hands of the enraged people._

 _If this is what they call "retribution",_

 _then let me take upon myself to defy it._

"They'll kill us, and they'll kill Rubella, as well," Ruby said. "Their anger at how sister was ruling goes far beyond anger, but hatred, doesn't it?"

"I have an idea. But this means sacrificing my own life to replace hers." Kent turned to face Ruby. "I will go to her cell, and then there, we will switch clothes, and she can flee. It is my last gift to her, as a sibling. We must say goodbye here." Tears were in Ruby's eyes.

"Kent, you mustn't! Please, don't. Who else will be here? Surely, there must be another way!"

"But if I let down my promise of helping her… Is it okay to let my sibling die?" Ruby sobbed. "When you see Rubella, head for the kingdom of blue. Kyle would take pity on an innocent life. I am sure he would not kill you."

Kent headed for the cell Rubella was in.

 _"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."_

 _"Wear them and immediately start escaping."_

 _"It's fine. We're twins after all."_

 _"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

Rubella started to cry, and then Kent softly wiped tears from her face, and Rubella gave one last look at her faithful servant, and fled. Ruby noticed, and began to prepare for a journey to the kingdom of blue.

 _I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive._

 _We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate._

 _If they must call you evil,_

 _then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood._

 _Once upon a time,_

 _there was a queen, my cute sibling,_

 _who used to reign at the top_

 _of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

 _Even if the entire world_

 _ **(Finally, the time has come,)**_

 _should become your enemy,_

 _ **(as the bell's sound signals the end.)**_

 _I will always protect you,_

 _ **(Not even bothering to look at the crowd)**_

 _so you just be happy somewhere else._

 _ **(you utter my favorite phrase.)**_

Kent looked at the crowd. The angry, yet joyed people seeing the supposed end of their evil heiress. _I hope you're happy out there, Rubella, Ruby, I hope you made it._

 _I'm sorry._

 _You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

 _I'm willing to become evil for you,_

 _if only so that I could protect you._

The guillotine blade fell. _Ah, my tea time._

 _If we could be reborn in our next life,_

 _then please play with me again._

 _[...]_

Ruby fled, running into the woods for the kingdom of blue. She fell to the ground, exhausted, tired. She closed her eyes.

[...]

Kaiko Shion

"Hello. Glad to see you're awake. Do you know your name?" Kaiko nodded, slightly. The man smiled.

"Good. There's someone we want you to meet. Actually, two." Kaiko followed the man, and then he showed her two people.

"These are your siblings. Kaito, and Akaiko."

* * *

 **End.**

 **This is also not the way the story could've gone, they might not have been reborn. At least, not yet. There is still Regret Message and Daughter of White still. There are references as to which names belong to a Vocaloid counterpart. Michaela is actually Miku! In the Evillious Chronicles, Len is Allen and Rin is Riliane. Funny, huh?**

 **Want a second? Review!**

 **I did this all on the iPad so sorry bout mistakes...**


	22. Odds & Ends (fluff, GAKUPO x OC)

**Odds & Ends**

 _Gakupo X OC. Don't know who Gakupo is? Samurai Vocaloids are like, the top trend in Niconico. Niconico is a website for Vocaloid music, but I don't think Gakupo is the most popular… but whatever! Hey guys! Guess what! I'm a beta tester now! (Not like in SAO. I'm definitely not a beater. Like someone I know. *glares* {Kirito: not my fault!} Yeah right.) That means I get to proofread stories. :D Fun, right? You can give me some PMs and I can betaread your stories if you'd like._

* * *

 _You've always been hated  
Unlucky, you're made to do things  
And at last, get caught in the rain  
The wind blows away your favorite umbrella  
Saying "good work"  
The stray over there steps on your legs_

"No!" I ran over to my fleeing umbrella, as it flew away from me. I started to cry, my hair soaked in the downpour of the rain. My tears mixed with the rain as I slumped on the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a voice asked.

 _As usual, you're hated  
Pushed away without doing anything  
Even though you tried  
the reason is "vague" and  
you're both confused and sad_

"Nothing," I said softly, taking the hand that was outstretched. It was a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail.

"Don't be like that. I just met you and can already tell you're a horrible liar. You've had a bad day, haven't you?" the man asked kindly.

"Yeah…" I said, hanging my head.

"I'm Gakupo. What's your name?"

"Um… Lillian."

"Nice to meet you, Lillian. If you wanted, you could tell me what's wrong. I don't bite." Gakupo led me, still gently holding my hand.

 _So, you should use my voice  
Some people say it's incomprehensible  
And a dissonant  
Bad-sounding voice  
But I'm sure it will be of use to you  
So please let me sing  
With your own, your very own words_

"Do you like to sing?"

"Yeah… I do," I said, looking at Gakupo. "Why would you ask?"

"Would you like to sing with me?" he asked. "Although… whenever I do, some people say my voice doesn't bring joy. I might make you even sadder than you already were." I broke into a smile.

"It doesn't matter. Songs have power, and no hate comments can change that." Gakupo gave an uncertain smile, but began to sing, anyway.

 _Spell them out and put them together  
because I will scream out those words  
I won't let anyone touch  
the ideals and feelings that you paint_

Gakupo sang out loud, and with his singing, people turned their heads. He sang kind words, and a warmth filled my heart. Tears pooled in my eyes, gently, and I gave a small smile at hearing such beautiful words from the man.

"Why would anyone say your voice is bad, Gakupo-san?"

"I don't know. They just do," Gakupo said, turning towards me with piercing blue eyes.

"Then they don't know this side of you," I said. "Come on. My house isn't far from here."

 _And so the voice of a piece of trash echoes  
awkwardly connecting the truth  
a loud voice raised to full volume_

Gakupo sang, and sang, as we were coming close to the street my house belonged to. I listened, feeling happier than I usually was.

"Why were you sad?" he asked, stopping after singing a song.

"Because people hate me," I said. "I was once popular, and then… something happened. People stopped talking to me. They called me a disgrace, a piece of trash."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gakupo said.

 _Eventually, you became popular  
I'm also proud that you're recognized by so many people  
But eventually, you changed  
You became colder, but also seemed lonely_

 _There are plenty of voices of opportunity  
"I am myself." And so  
you then uncontrollably  
Began to hate me  
Behind you, someone said  
"Even though he's just pretending"  
You must have been crying all alone_

"Don't cry, Lillian. I'm right here," Gakupo said, wiping tears off my face. I gave a shuddering hiccup and smiled sadly.

"I know you are. But my tears keep falling and I don't know why. I wanted to be myself, and people jeered at me. They called me a poser."

"I know you're kinder than what you look like, and I just met you," Gakupo said. "So don't be sad. There's still a tomorrow ahead of you." I took his words to heart, and nodded.

 _Can you hear? With this voice  
I'll drown out all the insulting words  
I understand, you really  
are kinder than anyone else_

 _And so the voice of a piece of trash sang  
for no one else, but for your sake  
overcoming the grating and squeaking limits_

I began to write within my house, Gakupo sitting next to me, looking at the poem I was writing. Slowly, I began to compose a work, putting my sadness and tears into it.

 _Together, surely we came up with  
a lot of words  
but now, we cannot come up with anything  
but I understand everything  
"I see, this is a dream.  
A dream that I'll never wake up from, where I met you"_

"It feels happy to be with you," Gakupo said suddenly. "To be here, watching you."

"Thanks," I said. "It feels like a dream, somehow." I wrote another note.

 _Wearing a happy expression, the piece of trash  
won't move anymore, no matter how much how many times it's called for  
in the conclusion that should have been desired  
you cry out. "It must be a lie. It must be a lie."  
So you cry out_

 _"I'm powerless.  
Unable to save even a single piece of trash"  
The emotions turn to tears  
And run down those cheeks_

 _At this time  
The world immediately  
Changes color  
Happiness and sadness  
I know that everything is  
One and the same_

I handed Gakupo the sheet of music.

"Sing for me."

He looked at me uncertainly, but then, he sang the words upon the piece of paper:

 _In this world where words turn to songs  
Once again, I begin to run for your sake  
Putting intent into my voice  
now, feelings resound_

* * *

 **Fluff! Did you enjoy? Leave review! I need sleep. Check out the song Odds & Ends, by ryo, also known as Supercell, who created the first song sung by Miku, known as World is Mine.**

 **the song describes ryo's struggles as a Vocaloid composer. I read in some of the YouTube comments that the song helped them out of depression...**

 **And Yatta! Deban Da! Is going to be updated tomorrow.**


	23. What happens when I'm an SAO survivor

**What would happen if I was a SAO survivor:**

 _Also, my Japanese name is Mekachukitomeidoku... Wow. But, in this noncanon thing I made up, it'll be Mekachukito. Enjoy, because I spent time watching SAO today and got a hot head. And decided to write this._

* * *

"Yo! Kazuto-san, over here!" Mekachukito waved at the raven haired swordsman. Kazuto looked at the bouncy, energetic girl and gave a small smile. He still hadn't forgotten the fact that Asuna, the person he loved, hadn't woken up after the survivors were released from the game of death.

"Mekachukito-san... How are you?" Kazuto asked.

"Rehab. Enough said," Mekachukito shrugged. She had a lively smile on her face and Kazuto surveyed her look. Had she been wearing a green cloak like she did in SAO, he might've mistaken her for her avatar, Guardian. She had her dark brown hair in a ponytail. "I heard about Asuna. I'm sorry."

"Even I don't get it," Kazuto murmured softly. "She was supposed to wake up. But she and three hundred players didn't."

"Look, Kazuto-san, there has to be a reason, but Asuna's a fighter. I bet you someday, if not now, she'll wake up. Don't worry," Mekachukito said, grinning. Her face fell suddenly, as she said, "do you still think about it?"

"About what?"

"The game of death. How it was horrible to see people you cared about disappear before your eyes, with the cheap affect like a mob death. It wasn't fair to the people who died.i can name people who were close to me who perished... And I couldn't do a thing, but watch them disappear before me." Mekachukito had tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Yes, people did die. But we can honor them by continuing to fight on," said Kazuto. "I'm sure... That's what Sachi would've said, had she still been here."

"I heard about her," said Mekachukito. "She was part of the Moonlit Black Cats guild. Right?"

"Yes. She was part of the reason why I refused to give up and continued to fight in SAO," Kazuto said. "I really do hope Asuna wakes up. Until then... I'll continue to keep going. To hope that I can fulfill... A vow that I promised her."

Mekachukito smiled.

"Alright then, black swordsman. Let's see what happens."

* * *

 **Yeah. That's what happens. When Overfly lyrics get stuck in my head, I feel like writing sad things. Maybe I can edit it when I'm more awake, but right now I don't give an eff about my grammar or spelling.**


	24. SAO Animal Crossing Arc Pt1

**Animal Crossing arc- SAO**

 **Welp. Use Courage, the song used for the Excalibur and Rosario arc as the theme song! Or optionally use Online Gamer Addicts Sprechchor. Miku looks so happy. Potato.**

* * *

"Mekachukito-san, what do you look so happy about?" Kazuto asked the grinning girl. She gave an evil grin before screaming,

"A new VRMMO I want to play is out! I bought it today!" She screamed all too happily. She waved a disk in front of his face and he yelped. Asuna looked at the box curiously and said,

"Animal Crossing?"

"Yeppers!" Mekachukito said. "You live in a village with other villagers, which are animals, and it's not like ALFheim or Gun Gale because there's no fighting. You just walk around and talk to the villagers. It's multiplayer."

"You can use a converted character, then?" Kazuto asked, peering at the box.

"Duh," said the black haired girl in a 'what did you think' voice. "I'm going to use it once I get home."

"Oh, cool. Where can I get one of these?"

"Video game shop. If you get an AmuSphere combo you could've gotten this as an additional thing." Mekachukito waved goodbye as she charged out of the cafe, clearly eager to play with her new game.

* * *

"There you go. It's all paid for," said an attendant, handing Kazuto a bag. "Enjoy!" Kazuto rushed home, ready to try out the VRMMO that Mekachukito said had to be the most awesome game that had been released.

"Onii-chan! What's that?" Suguha called.

"Mekachukito recommended it. It's called Animal Crossing... I think it would be worth a try, though."

"Alrighty then." Suguha waved and strapped her bag to her chest, ready to go out for kendo practice. Kazuto watched her leave before entering his room and slipping on the AmuSphere, plugging the Sphere in and loading the disk.

"Link start!" Kazuto said. At once, the game launched and then everything was dark. Then, a voice said,

"Welcome to Animal Crossing!" Kazuto's eyes almost popped when he saw what was talking. A blue cat. Wearing a red plaid shirt.

"To start off, would you like to start from scratch to make a new character? Or would you like to import am existing account?" Kazuto gulped and replied with,

"Import an existing account." The cat smiled. Toothily.

"Okay then. Select an account." Popping up on the screen were his Kirito accounts, and Kazuto selected the one from Sword Art Online.

"Alright then. It's nice to meet you, Kirito! My name's Rover." A beeping sound came from around the dark room. The cat's eyes widened in surprise. "Come on! No more time to talk, we can't be late!" Rover ran and Kirito followed, wondering where the blue cat was leading him.

* * *

 **Well then. I play Animal Crossing city folk, which is used for the Wii, so my Animal Crossing arc will be based heavily off of my gameplay.**

 **yea.**


	25. Online Gamer Addicts Sprechchor

**Online Gamer Addicts**

 _Yep._

* * *

Sky opened up his game and then selected an avatar. The game questioned, _are you sure you want to go with this avatar?_ Sky selected the yes button and then he was teleported into the game.

 _The online gaming world is, again today,_ _  
isolated, poor, infested with n00bs_ _  
the real world will, again tomorrow,_ _  
function and revolve without me_

"Yo, over here!" Sky looked around to see the avatar of his friend, Ty, smirking as he saw what Sky looked like. "Out of all the avatars, you chose that girly one?"

"Look, someone's a pro player. And that someone is me!" Sky jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on. I think one of the newbies needs some help." Ty ran away after a girl who was slashing at a slime that was lv. 5, and she was only lv. 1.

 _The online gaming world is always_ _  
desolate, bleached, coveting leveling_ _  
you in your dark room_ _  
still don't remember the closed window_

"Seiya!" Sky yelled, slashing at the slime. It exploded in a shower of sparks and the girl wiped her forehead, and said,

"Thank you so much for saving me!"

"Of course, but you're only level 1, and the slimes are level 5. That's not exactly fair," Sky replied. "How about you go to the beginner fields?" As the girl ran away, Sky checked the result of beating the monster. "Oh, cool! Experience!"

"Let's go to the dungeons. I hear there's an advanced one. We should go try it out, right?"

"Right!" Sky was enveloped in gaming, forgetting that he still had school.

 _Focus on drops = Drop out of life_ _  
It's a given that your cultural life's crumbling_ _  
with anything and everything, put up a fortress to defend your pride_ _  
It's a stupid scheme_

 _Even if I'm tired, to the next stage_

"Dude, you okay?" Ty asked Sky, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Mm… fine."

"No, you aren't fine. I can already see you're crumbling. If anything, at least take a five minute break-"

"We're going to lose track of our spree, no way."

"Okay, fine, then. If you can survive it." Ty leaped at the monster and with a loud CLANG his sword made his mark.

 _(RMT...tt...RMT...)_

 _Swinging a pole, depraved, at everything in life,_ _  
teach us that taboos are rules_

 _(Mm...MPK...mm...PK)_

Sky and Ty ran at the boss and he yelled,

"HAAAAA!"

 _And about the times confused with a thousand years ago_

 _The online gaming world is, again today,_ _  
isolated, poor, infested with n00bs_ _  
the real world will, again tomorrow,_ _  
function and revolve without me_

Sky closed the game and fell asleep for an hour. He opened his eyes and then ran the game again, and he muttered,

"Let's see if Ty's up. If he isn't, I'm still going to play." He selected his avatar.

 _The online gaming world is always_ _  
desolate, bleached, coveting leveling_ _  
you in your dark room_ _  
are piling up days like you're spitting them out_

Sky always knew that the gaming world would envelop him. But he never cared. He always played in his own room, away from the real world. Every day, he slept, he ate, and he played. The real world moved without him caring.

Always.

 _There's not even a little hill_ _  
the today that's been duped since yesterday_ _  
is for the scared slaves outside_ _  
it's a rotten scheme_

"Yo, you're out?" Ty asked. "Come on. If you want to get through another level today, we better get moving."

"Come on. I'm ready to play." Both of them ran out, and drew out weapons.

 _Even if I'm tired, to the next stage_

( _RMT...tt...RMT...)_

 _Swinging a pole, depraved, at everything at life,_ _  
teach us that taboos are rules_

 _(Mm...MPK...mm...PK)_

"S-s-switch!" yelled Ty. Sky leaped in front and slashed.

"Switch now, Ty!"

"Got it!"

 _And about the times confused with a thousand years ago_

 _The online gaming world is, again today,_ _  
isolated, poor, infested with n00bs_ _  
the real world will, again tomorrow,_ _  
function and revolve without me_

 _The online gaming world is always_ _  
desolate, bleached, coveting leveling_ _  
you in your dark room_ _  
are being worn down along with the copying of the keys_

 _The online gaming world is, again today,_ _  
isolated, poor, infested with n00bs_ _  
the real world will, again tomorrow,_ _  
function and revolve without me_

 _The online gaming world is always_ _  
desolate, bleached, coveting leveling_ _  
you in your dark room_ _  
are looking at me with innocent eyes, aah_

 _The online gaming world is, again today,_ _  
isolated, poor, infested with n00bs_ _  
the real world will, again tomorrow,_ _  
function and revolve without me_

 _The things that increase are formless_ _  
Numbers, narcissism, they go unnoticed_ _  
you in your dark room_ _  
are the number one proud warrior of your guild_

Sky yawned, stretching. He saw his character smiling at him. He gave a small smile, and clicked the LOG OUT button before getting up from his desk and opening the window, letting the sun spray on his face.

* * *

 **If you look closely, the song is actually more or less insulting online gaming. But then again, Miku actually said the s word while she was singing it. I changed the s*** to stupid so it would make me feel better. :D**

 **I have to update everything… and then break…**

 **So, listen to Online Gamer Addicts Sprechchor. Also:**

 **RMT- Real Money Trading, like trading dollars for game credits.**

 **MPK: Monster Player Killing, like luring a player into a monster and the monster killing the player.**

 **Guardianluver… out!**


	26. Kotatsu short

**Kotatsu**

 _Well. Check out the picture this was based on in my DeviantArt!_

* * *

"You know," Mekachukito said, grinning. "The best part in fall is to be able to be under a kotatsu. It's so comfy under it…" She looked at a certain black-haired swordsman. "Maybe too comfortable…"

Kirito was sleeping soundly. A bit too soundly. Occasionally, a snore would escape his mouth. Hasu walked over and then she gave a loud shriek that made Yuuki Asuna jump up and whip her head side to side, looking for the source that made Hasu scream like she was on fire.

"MY RETINAS!" Hasu shrieked, running away from Yue and Tsuboi cuddling together at the kotatsu. "TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH!"

"Her reactions are so funny to watch," Asuna giggled.

"I know. She's a bit too innocent for her own good," Mekachukito said, flipping a page in her book.

* * *

 **Hor.**

 **OC pairings are awesome.**

 **Guardianluver is out because this is so short. XD**

 **Hasu is my friend adapted into this.**

 **Tsuboi is Klein's real name.**

 **Yue is based off Moon. Actually, they're the same person.**

 **Claws will be updated shortly.**


	27. The Early Blooming Flower

**The Early Blooming Flower**

 _Winter is getting closer. I decided to make this. Take a guess._

* * *

 _Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep!_ Tsuboi woke and yawned, looking up. He looked outside and saw that it was almost like spring, with the air smelling like flowers and hope.

"My first spring in this world," he muttered, tugging on a shirt and a clean pair of pants, walking out the door with a piece of bread in his mouth. He looked up and saw a certain black-haired person and he waved. "Hey, Kirito."

"It's rude to call me that in this world," said Kazuto Kirigaya gruffly. "Anyway, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be enjoying the weather?"

"Yes," Tsuboi replied, "shouldn't you be hanging out with your Asuna?" Kazuto turned beet red and said,

"Not like that! We're just going to have a picnic!" Kirito yelled. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your precious Yue?"

"Hey!" Tsuboi exclaimed.

"If you want to find her," Kirito said, "she's at the park. Bye!" He ran away. Tsuboi waved disconcertingly and walked towards the park, thinking that it was probably a joke, only to see a black ball-shape sitting next to a tree.

"That looks familiar," Tsuboi muttered. The ball looked up and revealed Yue's face. He ran towards it, saying, "Yue! What are you doing here, curled like a ball?"

She glared at him and curled up again.

"Um… you're like a roly-poly?" Tsuboi asked. She gave another glare.

"I was here to look at the cherry blossoms," she said. "They haven't bloomed, though." Tsuboi nodded.

"Hey," he said, "it's a bit early for cherry blossoms, but I do know a place with beautiful peach blossoms."

"Peach blossoms?"

"Yeah. I was on the way there. Did you want to join me?"

"No," she replied, curling up again.

"You don't have to reject me so harshly…" Tsuboi muttered.

"I'd go," she said suddenly, "if you agreed to do something for me."

"And what would that be…?" Tsuboi asked. She stood up, then said,

"Can you give me a ride there, then?" Tsuboi blushed.

"Like, a piggy-back?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm rather small, don't you know? You mentioned that when we first met." Tsuboi sighed.

"Alright then, hop on." She grabbed his neck and then Tsuboi grunted, walking towards the botany park.

"You owe me," Tsuboi muttered.

"This is fun," Yue said, her breath tickling the back of his neck. They arrived at the park and she hopped off, seeing the area. "It's all pink!" Yue cried, twirling around.

"Peach blossoms are small, round, and very pretty," Tsuboi commented. "A lot like you, huh, Yue?"

"I'm not _small, round, or pretty_ ," Yue crossed her arms.

"But you were small and round earlier," Tsuboi replied. Yue smacked his arm and said,

"I never asked for your opinion!" Tsuboi grinned and then Yue tugged at his sleeve. It was disconcerting to think that a little girl the age of 16 could look like an eleven year old.

"Do you want to walk together?" she asked.

"You mean, hold hands?" Tsuboi asked. Yue turned bright red.

"If you put it like that," she said softly.

"OMIGOD NO," said a certain voice. It was-

"Hasu! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONEEEEEE~" shrieked Mekachukito. "YOU NEVER GIVE UP, DO YOU?! LET THE LOVEBIRDS-"

"Let's get going, then," Yue said. Tsuboi smiled and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"THAT IS COMPLETELY-"

"HASU, THEY DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!"

Tsuboi turned back to see Mekachukito and Hasu arguing like an old married couple, and smiled, in spite of himself.

 _I've found something beautiful… an early blooming flower who has enough strength and spirit to survive a long, cold winter._

* * *

 **Clichéd ending. But I like clichés. They help sometimes. SAO had to have one of these, Klein deserves more screentime! Cameo by Hasu, my friend! We both talked about it and suggested that we were going to have her scream when she saw anything remotely romantic. Even holding hands.**

 **And yes, I come in too.**

 **Guardianluver out! Battle of the Dawn will be updated next!**


	28. Things I might Upload!

**Things that I might upload!**

 _Chapter's a bit different- it's things that I could upload but need your opinion on. Keep in mind they might_ not _come into fruition!_

* * *

 **Canon with the yellow soul in Undertale:**

"Oh boy…" yawned the boy. "I'm so tired…" He buried himself into the bed that Toriel had supplied for him and fell asleep. But within his soul, something was stirring…

The next day, the boy woke up and he yawned. Then, he gave an ear shattering- "AAAH!" Wow, that interrupted my sentence, thank you so much. But anyway… he jumped back as he saw a little person within the depths of his bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" The little thing grinned.

"I'm the self you want to be, Jū!" the thing said, grinning. "My name is Bullet."

[…]

"Come on! We have to Character Transform!" Bullet yelled at Jū.

"What the heck is a Character Transform?!" demanded Jū.

"Let me show you! Let's do this-" Bullet began to sparkle. "Unlock your heart!" At once, Ju's neck began to shine and then he yelled,

"If you kill me, I'll kill you!" screamed Ju. But clearly, he wasn't dead, because then he realized he was wearing a gunslinger uniform paired with a scarf. **(Maplestory gunslinger paired with a scarf, make sure it's MALE!)**

 _ **Character Transformation: Phantom Bullet!**_

He realized what had happened. "Bullet! I know this is your doing. What have you done?"

 _Let's forget about that,_ Bullet said. _RUN!_

At once, spears were thrown at him and then Ju ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Sans turns into human:**

Sans was groaning as he settled himself down on a chair, uncapping a ketchup bottle, and upon drinking some, he started to feel a pain in his skull.

"What's- how-" he doubled over, his vision turning white.

[…]

"I know we just unlocked the Undertale dimension…" Guardian said. "But I think Sans got into trouble. Don't you sense it?"

"Of course."

"What happened?"

At once, both of them heard a scream.

"I think we just found out what."

"No kidding, Sherlock?"

"Don't play sarcastic with me, Guardian, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Oh, I dunno, do I?"

"Do you know or do you not?!"

"Do you know what happened to my potion?"

"I don't know. I think-" it suddenly hit Cleo. "I think Sky took it."

"Did he," Guardian was getting worried, "perchance, put it in a bottle of ketchup?"

"I think so." Guardian's eyes flashed.

"SKY! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN COLD BLOOD!"

[…]

Sans lifted up a hand, and then said,

"What the hell is this?" It looked exactly like a human hand. "Did I just… no way…" He gave a scream of horror.

"AM I A HUMAN?!"

* * *

 **We're done. Please leave reviews, they may come to fruition and then I have stories to make. Inspirations come from:**

 **Shugo Chara! (It's an awesome anime and manga but it's so cheesy, love triangles, the ushe)**

 **And whatever fanfic I used to turn Sans into human… right, that Ninjago one where Zane turns into human with that potion.**

 **And you get to see what happens to Sky, because I'm nice:**

"MAKE IT STOP!" he was duct-taped to a chair and forced to watch the entire series of SAO.

"I'm not until you say you're sorry to Sans! How do you think it feels to him to be turned into a human?!"

 **Also, I updated my pictures and changed my profile pic. You liek? You can ask me for commissions if you want, although I am busy.**


	29. Undertale: Green Soul canon (AYA)

**Undertale**

 _The green soul was possessed by a girl named AYA. AYA was a very kind girl who always thought the best of everyone, and never fought. She faced every enemy with a smile and would give them mercy, causing them to say, "Why are you being nice to me? I thought we were enemies."_

 _She too has a Guardian Character that represents her SOUL. Its name is Midori._

* * *

AYA was walking along, glancing around. Snowdin forest. She saw a snowball lying on the snow and a hole up ahead. She smiled.

"Like golf, huh?" she said, softly. "Midori, wanna play?" Midori popped up.

"I love playing! But can we get something to eat afterwards? I'm hungry," Midori said.

"Okay, okay," AYA said. She gave the ball a gentle shove and it started rolling. Gently, gently, she pushed it along. Making sure not to touch it too much and cause it to disappear, AYA shoved it into the hole. At once, a green flag popped up and displayed the message: _Kindness: Your care and concern for the ball led you to a delicious victory. You get 50 G._

"Woot!" AYA said happily. "Alright, you wanted food, right? Character Change!"

"Alright!" Midori yelled happily. "Chip!" AYA's hairpin changed. "Syrup! Whi~p!" AYA conjured up a whisk in midair and a thick cream was conjured as AYA grinned.

"Let's get some cookies, okay? Like mom's," AYA said. At once, the cookies appeared and AYA smiled. "At least I have something to remind me of home," she said, popping a few cookies into her mouth. She looked up at a shadow and saw a certain skeleton.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Want a cookie?"

"No thanks," said Sans, looking around. "What're you doing here, AYA?"

"Um, doing stuff?" AYA tipped her head to the side. "But hey." She scratched her head.

"I've heard things about you now," Sans said. "The tale of the kindest human in the Underground. They call you the Angel from Earth."

"Heh," AYA said. "I can't help it. I naturally have charm." She fluffed her hair and gave a fake smile. Her face dropped. "Although I really do want to get out of here."

Sans sighed.

"You're not going to get anywhere being nice to people. If you want to get out, you have to play it smart and safe at the same time."

"I believe that everyone deserves some kindness. That's why I want to make sure I'm kind even to people who don't deserve it. Okay?" she looked up. "That's why I wanted to give some to you, too. Even if I die here, it doesn't matter."

"As ornery as always. You're going to get yourself in a pile of reeds one day."

"I don't really care," she said, shrugging. "You can never catch me, anyway. Like a ripple on water."

"What does that mean?" he sat down, next to AYA. AYA gave a clever smile.

"It means… my feelings are like ripples. You try to pull it close, they draw away. I brush against your feet, and if you try and reach out, they disappear. I can't be caught."

"That makes you sound like a jellyfish. I've never actually seen them, but I've heard of them," Sans mentioned. "Okay, can I have a cookie now?"

"Sure," smiled AYA. She handed him one.

[…]

"We need to get out of here!" screamed Midori. "Character Transform with me!"

"Huh? I've only done Character Changes! Are you sure I can-"

"NOW!" Midori screamed. " _UNLOCK YOUR HEART!"_

 _ **Character Transformation: Lucky Clover!**_

"This is as cheesy as heck!" AYA screamed. "BUT I NEED TO RUN! ARGH, WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

* * *

 **Because I like chase scenes. And I am tired. *yawns* Order of the Galaxy is next on my list… *slumps away to take a shower* GOOD. Night.**

 **(Turns around and pulls out iPod Nano) *turns around and glares at screen* I can't listen to music when I want to? AUTHORS NEED BREAKS! GOODNIGHT!**

 **(But I love you anyway :D)**


	30. These Stupid Chopsticks

**Hetalia!**

* * *

"GODDANGIT!" Mekachukito screamed. Japan ducked as chopsticks were thrown at his head.

"What's wrong, Mekachukito-san?!"

"THESE STUPID CHOPSTICKS ARE MAKING ME SICK!" Mekachukito screamed at him, the full force causing Japan to be blown backwards.

"Agh!" Japan yelped. "What's wrong with them?!"

"CHINA KEEPS SHOWING OFF, SEE?!" Mekachukito pointed her finger at China, who was apparently messing around with his chopsticks and tossing them in the air and doing stupid things with them, including lifting up a spoon.

"It's okay…" Hasu said, patting Mekachukito.

"IT AIN'T OKAY, I NEED TO KICK CHINA INTO THE FOURTH WALL-"

 **I can help.**

Author-san picked up China and smashed him into the fourth wall, earning a cry from China.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, AUTHOR?!"

 **Because I can. I am legit god in this world.**

 **Ohonhonhon.**

"Why are you laughing like France?"

 **Ohonhon. Would you prefer me to laugh like Russia, then?**

"No."

 **Kolkolkol.**

"Hey, GERMANY!" Spain popped into the room.

"What?"

"On a scale of one to ten, how racist are you?"

"NEIN!"

"Um…" Mekachukito faced the screen. "Whatdaheck is happening, can someone explain?"

"No, actually," Hasu said sheepishly.

* * *

 **My mind is extremely disturbed.**

 **Made a comic about Furuba and Hetalia, check it out on DeviantArt.**

 **Thank you, NellisEllis, for welcoming me into the Hetalia ranks.**

 **Guardianluver is out.**


	31. Rolling Girl

**Rolling Girl**

 _Warning: self-harm, suggestive themes, something that I probably don't write about often. Will no doubt tear at your heartstrings. Contains my OC Shanghai._

 _Song used: Rolling Girl, Hatsune Miku_

 _ **The lonely girl is forever dreaming of something she can't reach and  
Churning, churning the insides of her flustered mind.  
**_  
Shanghai had her head down, her long sleeved shirt covering the wounds at her arm. Her uncle, China, rushed up to her and asked,

"Is something wrong? You were quiet even in the World Meeting." Shanghai looked up, and shook her head.

 _ **"There's no problem." she mutters; has she lost her words?  
**_  
Everyone had noticed the fact that she was quiet. The normally exuberant and cheerful girl was all of a sudden sullen and quiet, and when Japan reached out to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, she'd shied away, saying,

"You can't touch me, stay away, stay away."

 _ **Another failure, another failure.  
If it ends in search of the mistakes, once again, she'll spin!**_

Shanghai took a deep breath, sitting at a bench in the park. Her head was spinning, spinning. She couldn't think. Her thoughts were jumbled up. She didn't notice, but a certain Britian had his eye on her.

 _ **One more time, one more time.  
"I'll roll today too."  
The girl says, the girl says  
While playing with the meanings in her words!  
**_  
She breathed, in out, in out. The knife was in her palm. She slashed crisscross on her arm, creating fresh wounds. Blood was fresh on her arm. But Shanghai was used to it, she steeled her nerves. Her thoughts were quiet now.

 _ **"Are you all right now?"  
"Not just yet, because there's still a long ways to go and I can't see the end. Stop breathing, right now."**_

The countries were worried about her, because her face was paling and her cheeks were sunken, her eyes empty. She'd smile and say, "I want to stop," to anyone who asked her what was wrong. They didn't understand.

England knew something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that something was desperately wrong with Shanghai, and he'd ponder what, alone.

 _ **The rolling girl is but a mere shadow of who she once was, unable to reach the colour on the other side  
The overlapping voices mixing, mixing with each other.  
**_  
Nothing made sense to Shanghai anymore. She knew that if she held on, she'd be able to keep her mind. But the world was turning gray, white, black. The voices were nonsense babbling. She didn't want to tell anyone about herself.

"Are you alright?" England asked. She looked up to face the blond haired man.

 _ **"There's no problem." the words she muttered were lost.  
How can she possibly turn out fine when  
The hilly roads entice her and cause her to make mistakes.**_

Shanghai took a deep breath, taking the knife from the drawer. She used her left arm this time, rolling back the sleeve. Pale scars were tinted on it.

 _ **One more time, one more time.  
Please let me roll  
The girl says, the girl says  
While silently repeating her meanings!**_

Shanghai slashed a few straight, small marks. She still felt buzzing in her head. Cutting would help her get a grip on reality. But everyday, it would come back, come back.

 _ **"Are you all right now?"  
"In just a little longer, we might be able to see something very soon. I'll stop breathing right now."**_

The meanings meant nothing to her. She simply smiled, but nothing was behind it. To every consoling, caring question was the reply, "I'm fine. Really." England had observed her face as she said that, and realized that she was hiding something.

He intended to find out what.

 _ **One more time, one more time.  
"I'll roll today too."  
The girl says, the girl says  
While playing on words with a smile!  
**_  
England had met up with Shanghai at a cafe. He broke the silence by saying,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," was all she said. England furrowed his brow.

"You aren't fine. Show me your arms. Now." Shanghai faltered.

England was tired of that shying away. He grabbed her arms and unrolled the long sleeves. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

Straight rows of scars.

"Why are you doing this?" Shanghai bit her lip, tears pooling in her eyes.

 _ **"Are you all right now? It's okay. You gradually became tired of it too, right?"**_

"I… I did it because… It's the only way I… I could clear my head…" Shanghai began to cry, grabbing her injured arms away from England.

"That isn't going to help you! You shouldn't hurt yourself!" England cried. Shanghai sobbed again, and burrowed herself in his chest. England patted her head, rubbing circles around her back.

"It's okay," he said. "It's okay."

 _ **One more time, one more time.  
"I'll roll today too."  
The girl says, the girl says  
While playing on words with a smile!**_

Shanghai seemed to deflate in his arms, and she sniffled once or twice, and England said,

"You can't do that anymore. Promise me." Shanghai looked up, and gave a shaking nod. He smiled, and pressed his lips to her forehead.

 _ **"Are you all right now? It's okay. You gradually became tired of it too, right?"  
We'll hold our breath, right now.**_

 **Warm stuff. Find a picture of Shanghai on my DeviantArt. Would you like me to continue with the England x Shanghai? If not…. *cackles like France* Ohonhonhon~, I have more planned, Ohonhonhon~**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **But hopefully I did not tear out your heartstrings.**

 **NOTE: NOT BASED ON ANY TRUE EXPERIENCES! DO NOT DO THIS TO YOURSELF, IT NO DOUBT IS A HORRIBLE IDEA, AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE ENGLAND (or whoever you fancy in Hetalia) TO COMFORT YOU!**

 **(On a minor note, when I took a Which Hetalia Character Are You quiz I got Finland. And on another one, I got China. I am actually Chinese. I burst out laughing like a madman. My dad stared at me.)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	32. Shooting Star

**A Shooting Star**

* * *

 _If I keep running like this… the day will come when I surely collapse._

Ju ran as Bullet floated beside him, running away from the spears.

"We can't keep running like this," Bullet panted.

 _But until then…_

Ju fell to the ground as a bullet shot overhead.

 _I'm going to keep running._

He transformed and pulled his gun out of his holster. He aimed it at the spot where the bullets were coming out, firing hesitantly.

 _To show I gave it everything I got._

Ju fired the gun and yelled,

"Star Splash... Special!" There was a starburst of bullets peppering the area it was fired at. Ju tucked the gun away and glared at the spot, looking for movement.

He spotted some and drew out a photon sword, pointing it at the hole. A monster appeared and Ju lowered the sword, seeing the monster had completely dodged all of his bullets and was unharmed.

It seemed harmless. Ju scratched its head a few times and it happily made a squelching sound before disappearing.

"Well, you did it without killing the monster..." Bullet commented in Ju's head.

"I know," Ju said, and turned on his heel. The transformation came undone and he continued through the glowing area, the echo flowers whispering, _hurry, hurry, hurry._

 _To show I really did try to get out of this place._

"Look, punk," snarled Undyne. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but no human has ever gotten out of here. Hell, there's only been you and another one, but that one died. They say the human was determined... But I too, have determination!" She launched her spears at Ju and he simply dodged them all.

"Bullet Ring," murmured Ju. A ring of bullets appeared and he cocked his gun, firing squarely in the center. "Rain." The bullets formed a V formation and shot themselves at Undyne. She dodged the, effortlessly.

 _Because then... I can die knowing I've fought my hardest._

"Kid, you're not going to get anywhere fighting like a madman," Sans said. "I've seen you. If you have to kill, at least do it with some sort of mentality that you know what you're doing."

"I never said killing was the best option," Ju said, chugging down a giant glass of water. "But if I have to, I will. I don't want to be the cause of purposefully killing someone... Not like that time." Ju got up and disappeared for a bit.

"Do you know?" Sans asked, looking at the tiny Guardian Character.

"He once... Shot a robber because of self defense. Since then, looking at a gun... Seeing a gun... Even in picture or toy form, sent him into shock. He'd scream and scream, and nothing could make him get better. But down here..." Bullet looked at Sans. "He seems to not be afraid anymore. He can even hold the gun without collapsing."

"I see..."

 _Then I'll disappear._

Ju fell to the ground, injuries scraping at his knees, his face, his hands, his legs, puncturing his armor and the Souls Transformation. He closed his eyes, panting.

 _Am I going to die...? This sucks._

The monster lifted up its club, leering as he brought it down.

 _I didn't live... Through years of hard work... For this horrible ending. No way-_

All of a sudden, he'd regained his strength and knocked his gun holster against the club, grunting in the effort to block the heavy attack. With a loud explosion like sound, Ju was blown back and he hit the ground with a thud.

He stood up, and fired his gun into the monster's skull, and it disintegrated. This act, the constant kills... It was pathetic. Like a constant game.

 _Burn away into the atmosphere._

Ju was walking along the Hotlands, having saved Undyne from dehydration and was heading across the rickety bridge. It seemed different, this place. He approached a white marble building... but then he was pinned to the ground. He gritted his teeth, seeing what appeared to be a humanoid monster pinning him down, a gun pointed at his forehead.

Ju's eyes suddenly glazed over, he was having the same nightmare. He looked at the gun again. The same gun he'd used to kill that robber so long ago. Was this his karmic retribution? But if he was going to die... At least he knew he put in effort to try and escape.

 _Like a fleeting shooting star!_

 ** _Bang, bang._**

 ** _Birdy grew wings today._**

 ** _He says he's going to fly over the roof._**

 ** _Bam. Gotcha._**

 _"Kid!" Sans cried. "Don't die on me now!"_

 _Ju closed his eyes. His last thought was... There was a Birdy overhead today._

* * *

 **When a person dies, their Guardian Character remains alive because it's a representation of the person's soul. Monsters have them as well, though they are weak and fade immediately upon death.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the tale of Ju. Next up is Lazuli, bearer of the Aqua soul!**


	33. Tokyo Teddy Bear

**Tokyo Teddy Bear**

 _Why do I write such depressing stories dealing with my Hetalia OCs? It makes them easier to ship, that's why! I hope you enjoy Tokyo Teddy Bear, please take a good look at the song, the Project Diva version to be precise. Hopefully, I will not tear out your heartstrings._

 _Featured OC: Hokkaido_

* * *

 _ **"Father and mother dear, to you I apologize**_ _ **  
my knees are trembling as I'm sucking on my thumb**_ _ **  
Brother and sister dear, I'll see you soon, I promise.**_ _ **  
As it stands I'm reckless, in these worn out shoes**_

"Japan?" called China. "I found someone you might want to meet."

"Who is it?" Japan called back. The black-haired man smiled as he showed Japan a trembling girl standing next to him. She was wearing a hooded cloak-like dress made of black and red rectangles of fabric. Black hair framed her face and she wore her hair in pigtails.

"I'm… Ho… Hokkaido," she said. She clutched a patchy, woebegone teddy bear to her chest, made of dirtying white and gray fabric. She seemed twitchy, nervous.

"Nice to meet you," Japan said, smiling. "I'm Japan. Don't be so nervous." Hokkaido gave a quavering shake of her head, but she still seemed nervous.

 _ **With increasing vanity, I take the patterned paper**_ _ **  
If it's alright, I'll substitute some pieces**_ _ **  
I grumbled that all I wanted was to be loved**_ _ **  
If only I could find some sharper scissors still, I'd cut off that face of mine**_

"Don't you want to go change?" Japan asked her. Hokkaido frowned.

"No."

"Why don't you want to?"

"I don't want to lose this," she said, pointing at her clothes. "I made them. I don't want to lose the teddy bear I hold. I made him. I need him."

"Oh. I see."

"What am I supposed to be to you?" Hokkaido fired back. "A slave? Maid? Servant? Sex toy, if you're even more vulgar than that?"

Japan seemed taken aback.

"Um… actually… if it would be okay, I'd just rather you be a friend. You can stay with me."

"Why should I?" Hokkaido considered.

"You don't look like you have a home, do you?"

"I do have a home!" Hokkaido said. "I just… don't want to go back as of now."

"Is there anything you need, then? I can get it for you."

"Um… I just need… a needle and thread… and a pair of scissors."

 _ **Hear the words of almighty omniscience  
all I need is a clear mind Why not, I don't know**_ _ **  
I got hurt whilst swinging tomorrow's creation**_ _ **  
to fill the gap between the seams of life**_

"Don't you have school to go to?" Japan asked.

"Um… if that's what regular people do," Hokkaido said, shrugging.

"Aren't you ever going to remove your hood?"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn, Hokkaido-san?"

"Because being ornery gets me somewhere, didn't you know?"

"Um, judging by how you're acting, I might revise it." Hokkaido opened up the door that was going to lead to her room.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she said, and slammed the door. Taking the needle and thread that Japan had given her, she began to patch up the old teddy bear. She accidentally pricked herself in the finger, and winced.

 _ **"Everyone, this is goodbye. Teacher, I hope you're well"**_ _ **  
I drool as the drops throb within my chest**_

"Hokkaido? Are you listening to me?!" Taiwan cried, rapping the board. "Please pay attention! Heck, I wouldn't even be _doing_ this if China didn't pay me to teach you-"

Hokkaido's eyes were downcast, clutching the teddy bear. Taiwan sighed and shook her head.

"Alright then, be that way."

Hokkaido didn't pay attention. She was busy nursing the wound that was on her finger, the bloody mark of a stab to the finger with her needle."

 _I wish I could've just killed myself with that…_ she thought moodily.

 _ **Is that what you truly see? You will really make a fool out of yourself!**_ _ **  
Is that what you truly see? You will really make a fool out of yourself!**_

"How was it?" Japan asked. Hokkaido sighed.

"Blah, blah, crap. Happy?" Japan looked taken aback.

"Where did you learn that?"

"A certain tomato lover named Romano."

 _ **Ah, despite it all, it's not enough!**_ _ **  
The sewing machine must be bigger, so that it can pierce through my heart**_

Day after day, Hokkaido worked by night on a creation. Her eyelids would flutter with exhaustion, but she continued on. Day after day, a creation was coming to life.

The scars on her fingers grew. They were the mark she had worked hard, she'd persuaded herself to think that, and not because she was feeling a bit suicidal, that she wanted the needles to pierce her heart.

But then again, they were too small.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the people she looked up to, Shanghai. "What're the scars on your fingers?"

"Um, I'm working on something," said Hokkaido. "I need to work with the needles and they slip sometimes, and stab me in the fingers by accident."

"Oh, okay." But Shanghai noticed the same symptoms of wanting an escape, the ones of her own. But perhaps Hokkaido's version of it would be to sew and to create something.

 _ **Hear the words of almighty omniscience  
all I need is a clear mind Why not, I don't know**_ _ **  
I got hurt whilst swinging tomorrow's creation**_ _ **  
to fill the gap between the seams of life**_

"Have you seen Hokkaido-san?" Japan asked China.

"No. She's been holed up somewhere, though today she said she was going to leave to check something out."

"What?"

"She wouldn't say. Obviously she's not comfortable saying it. She said something about finding her old home."

 _ **I have nothing left, nothing at all, I tore everything of**_ _ **  
A single cell lies within the sea of strings**_ _ **  
So I refuse to let myself just be thrown away**_ _ **  
Not even in that place I used to call my home**_

"This is it," she whispered, holding out her hands. "This is the place I used to be in." It was a small cardboard box. She remembered that she used to live inside it, day after day.

She saw even the old remain of her cell phone. The one she'd smashed to pieces after texting her mother and father. Her sister and brother.

She doubted that they even remembered her. She grabbed the chain link fence, shaking it as she whispered,

" _I want to die. Why was I even born?"_

 _ **Proof I exist**_

"Hokkaido!" Japan cried, running towards the cloaked figure. "Hokkaido, I found you!"

"J-japan?" whispered Hokkaido, as she looked up.

"Where were you? I was looking for you." He grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm… home," she whispered.

"In this… alleyway?" asked Japan, scanning the area. His eyes rested on the box. "Is that… where you lived?"

"Yes," Hokkaido said. "I lied. I don't really have any home. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Japan whispered, clasping her hands. "I can _give_ you a home to stay in. Stay with me."

Hokkaido gave a relieved sort of sigh.

"Thanks. I was afraid I wouldn't find anybody to be with."

 _ **Ah, shut up! A body full of lies**_ _ **  
I want to end this, I want to cheat, now give me the answers**_ _ **  
don't you want to change? Don't you want to rise? Nothing? No, this isn't me!**_ _ **  
I pull away from a thousand tattered seams**_ _ **  
I drown the fire of my mortal life and days**_ _ **  
doesn't matter who I am, I'll always long to change**_

Hokkaido was sewing again, by the moonlight. She looked at her creation: a black and white dress made of abstract rectangles.

"This is proof," whispered Hokkaido, "that I'm _needed._ This dress couldn't exist without me using my fingers to make it. And…" Hokkaido looked at the sky, hearing cicadas chirp. "Someone who loves me needs me, too."

* * *

 ***sighs because of all the fluffiness she just wrote* Sorry I don't have Lazuli's journal ready today, and probably tomorrow my mom will lug me shopping because… *tosses confetti into air* BLACK FRIDAY!**

 **I'm actually at one of my dad and mom's friend's house for Thanksgiving, but my dad brought his computer for work so I decided to hijack it and use it.**

 **If you want a picture of Hokkaido, check out my DeviantArt, it's called Tokyo Teddy Bear.**

 **This is Guardianluver… out!**


	34. The Nature of a RESET

**The nature of a RESET**

* * *

 _if we really were friends, you won't come back_

Frisk had remembered the first time, when they had a happy ending. They all had made it back to the surface. For the first time, she'd felt as if she really could do something happy. Make someone happy.

Feel like a heroine. But then, that cursed Flowey caused them to lose their SAVEs and RESET them. Then, they'd started from the beginning, all over again. This time, there was a dark presence in Frisk's mind. Told her,

 _What does it matter if they die? They'd just get in your way._

She had listened, listened, and regretted it. She fought her old friend, Sans, for blood and she had paid the price. But his words really stuck a knife down her throat, that whispered, "if we really were friends, you won't come back."

Now here she was. Back in the Underground. In the Ruins. She was so familiar with this place that she could walk in it blindfolded and backwards. She could accurately imitate Flowey's voice saying, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower," in his stupid way.

She could pet Lesser Dog's head till he turned upside down. She could stack 29 hotdogs on her head because Sans would give her them. She could sadistically pour water on the ground in front of Undyne.

The RESET did nothing for her. She saw it all, and could never get rid of it. The others forgot. Flowey would remain annoying as always, leering about feeling guilty murdering someone and sparing them the next time they started the game.

Sometimes, Frisk wished she was like them. How must it feel to RESET and forget? To feel a clean slate?

But she wasn't like that. Her DETERMINATION caused her not to forget. Constantly, though, she'd see her friends' death. She hated herself for killing them.

Then, she would press the RESET button, and LOAD her SAVE point again, hoping she could do right.

She'd given them their happy ending. She'd become a sadistic murderer.

She'd made her choice. Chara would remind her of it.

 _That's the feeling I'm talking about. You still want to return to this world. Since when were YOU the one in control? You've already made your decision. Your vows to this world are permanent._

* * *

 **I think deeply about the plot of Undertale sometimes.**

 **On another note: new poll. Hetalia characters, anyone? Short background for you:**

 **Italy: completely useless, loves pasta, and completely, truly, innocent. Part of Axis.**

 **Japan: mysterious, silent, is actually an otaku. Part of Axis.**

 **Germany: commanding, kind of scary, intimidating. Part of Axis.**

 **China: playful and a bit clueless, loves Shinatty-chan. Part of the Allies.**

 **England: Englishman-like, proper. Can't get along with France or America. Part of the Allies.**

 **America: bouncy, bossy, full of energy. Loves rubbing the Revolutionary War in England's face. Part of the Allies.**

 **France: perverted, fancy, stuck-up like, gentleman-like. Never got along with England. Part of the Allies.**

 **Russia: mysterious, crafty, has a soft spot for Lithuania. Part of the Allies.**

 **Guardianluver out.**


	35. Lazuli's Journal

**Lazuli's Journal- accompanied songs: NGAHH! and Spear of Justice**

* * *

 _Hi. The name's Lazuli. My Guardian Character's name is Aoki._

Lazuli ran into bushes, scoping out the area, pulling out a pair of binoculars from her bag, and then adjusted them to be able to gaze out.

 _I've been in the Underground for a couple months now. The last people to fall, including my friend AYA, apparently didn't last more than a year._

 _But that doesn't matter._

"Are you sure about this?" Aoki muttered. "We don't know about this place all that much. Let's try and be careful."

 _I never wanted to be a hero. I wanted to avenge my friend._

"Shut up. We've been in the Waterfall's area for a couple weeks now. We will be fine," I said. But my voice apparently wasn't all that confident. I had heard a warrior named Undyne, along with her brother Arthur were searching the area for humans.

 _AYA was different from others. She smiled beautifully, and by hanging out with her… I felt that I could become a better person, too._

"Let's go," Aoki muttered. "Want to Character Transform?"

"No."

"Character Change?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"I am lots of fun. We should move."

 _But then she fell. I waited. And waited, and waited._

"Stop right there, you maggot," snarled a voice. Lazuli looked up and saw the face of Undyne above her. Her red-colored brother Arthur, stood next to her, holding a yellow gun. "We've heard that you've been hiding here. Do you want to make this hard for us?"

"Shut up," Lazuli snarled, and my soul appeared next to me. I held out my Toy Knife and slashed downwards. Undyne dodged.

"You're going to need a little more than a toy knife to defeat me," drawled Undyne. "Arthur, ready?" Arthur, the humanoid, bit his lip and nodded. He fired at me and Lazuli dodged, ducking under a spray of bullets. Her eyes widened.

 _When I got the news that she wasn't coming back, I was so surprised. I told them I couldn't believe it. AYA had never lost her promises. She always made sure to protect them._

 _I wanted to believe that she wasn't dead. But she was. Just like Ju and Qiang, the other humans who fell, AYA was one of them._

"Unlock my heart!" Lazuli yelled, her clothes morphing and then her weapon, the toy knife turning into a fencer's foil, appeared in her hand.

 _ **Ribbon's Fencer!**_

Undyne snarled, seeing the Transformation. Lazuli's soul was green. Like AYA's, Lazuli realized. Undyne began firing bullets and Lazuli grabbed her foil, jabbing and dispersing each one.

 _Then I wanted REVENGE._

 _I wanted to kill._

"Take this!" Lazuli yelled, jabbing the sword, preparing to stab Undyne. But then, Arthur jumped in the way and dispersed. Undyne looked at the dead body in horror and snarled with pure rage.

"You horrible human!" Undyne roared. "Do you realize that you've just killed my brother?! I won't let you go for this!" She attacked.

 _That's why I decided to go to Mt. Ebott of my own free will. For AYA._

"SEIYA!" Lazuli yelled, jabbing the blade. Undyne blocked it with her spear and both of them struggled to attack.

"Not bad for a human. We've seen several around here," smirked Undyne.

"Shut your mouth," Lazuli spat back. "I've been told that the last human around here had a green soul."

"Like this one?" Undyne snarled, slashing downwards with her spear. The aqua soul turned a bright green. Lazuli gasped.

"You murderers..." Lazuli snarled. She used the foil to dodge and parry Undyne's attacks. "Who killed her? Tell me now."

"I don't know, actually," Undyne said. "All I do know is that her soul was captured. This time, I'll capture yours!"

She sliced at Lazuli. Lazuli gave a gasp of despair and decided to run away.

"I'll stop fighting you this time. But someday, I promise I'm going to come back. No matter what it takes," Lazuli said to Undyne. Undyne gave a grin.

"I like your spirit, human, but killing my brother might be something I will be hard pressed to forget," Undyne said. Lazuli smirked and turned her back on Undyne, her Transformation dispersing.

 _Down here, I never had any of the laws I was supposed to follow pressed down on me. I literally could do whatever I wanted down here, but most of the people here didn't seem all that horrible. So I spared them._

 _But the only thing I was interested in otherwise... was finding the person who had killed AYA. I swore that I'd make them pay._

 _Boy, did I find out who._

"Um, excuse me," Lazuli said, rapping her knuckles at the counter in a cafe. "Did you know a human by the name of AYA, by any chance?"

"I have to believe I think I did. Such a nice human, she really was. Too bad she was killed, though."

"Do you know who did?" Lazuli leaned close.

"I think it was the skeleton, Sans." Lazuli's eyes widened in horror.

 _When I found out it was Sans who had killed my friend, I wanted to murder him right where he was. I decided to strategize after I arrived in the Hotlands. I decided to tell Sans to meet up at his checkpoint because I wanted to talk to him._

 _In fact, I am going to kill him there._

"Why do you want to meet up here, kiddo?" Sans asked Lazuli. Lazuli gritted her teeth, and spat,

"Murderer."

"What are you talking about?" Sans asked.

"You killed my friend AYA. She trusted you, Sans, and you killed her! You murderer, you betrayer, I'll never ever forgive you! I'll kill you!" Lazuli transformed and leapt at Sans, ready to kill him.

Sans gave a sad smile.

 _Whether I'll be able to kill him or not is beyond me. But even if I don't, I'll feel happy knowing I've at least brought down a human hunter with me. Whether I'll see Undyne and get to fight her again, I really don't know._

 _But hey. Humans are known for determination, right? If I die, I still hope someone can get out in my place._

 _This is Lazuli, signing off._

"Sorry about this, kiddo," Sans said. A loud blast sounded and Lazuli was thrown into the air, and she hit the ground, dead.


	36. Magic Knights Hetalia

**Magic Knights Hetalia**

* * *

"Cefiro, it's your fault! What the heck have you done with us?!"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Cefiro screamed back. "I'd say this is the work of Fahren's scheming!"

"Shut up! I have nothing to do with this except eating takoyaki!" snarled Fahren, chucking her fork at Cefiro's head. "I'd say this is Autozam's work."

"Even I haven't the technology to create that!" screamed Autozam. "It's Cizeta, no doubt."

"Oi! I was the one who accused Cefiro! WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?! GET AWAY YOU BASTARDS!" Cizeta backed up and started running.

At once, the ground gave way underneath them and Cefiro gave a scream of terror. They were sucked into a whirlpool and then the ground burbled like nothing had ever happened.

[...]

The ground spit the four countries out and then Fahren gave a piercing shriek:

"WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING!"

"Thank you for pointing that out! I couldn't say that was obvious!" roared Autozam sarcastically. "Here..." he pulled out a clear sheet of glass and fiddled with a few buttons, pressing it and then at once a gigantic hovercraft like thing padded them.

"Thank you for some of your completely complicated technology," Cefiro gasped out, realizing that they all were safe.

Fahren took a look around. "It looks like a town. Can this thing transform into a car?"

"I can make you a milkshake, order burger and fries and can turn into a private jet. Of course it can be a car!" Autozam snapped. He pressed a button and the hovercraft turned into a car as it hit the paved road.

They had landed in a town of sorts. It was a rather quaint, adorable village that was completely stereotypical. Cizeta rolled her eyes as she looked it.

"Why is it so cliched and cheesy?" Cizeta mumbled. "Completely pissing me off here."

"I kind of like it," Cefiro said, as Autozam drove. He parked the car expertly, pushed a button, and the car shrank into a clear sheet of glass.

"Alright. Maybe there's someone who can help us in the cafe," Autozam said. "Cizeta, you go. You're excellent with people." Fahren gave a derisive snort.

"She is, though. At least, one half of the monarchy is." Cizeta rolled her eyes, opened the door of the cafe, and entered.

There was only one man at the cafe. He had blond hair, and he had a newspaper out while drinking tea. Cizeta almost choked when she saw his eyebrows. _Holy Djinn, those are scary! Are they caterpillars where his eyebrows should be?!_

Eventually she worked up the courage to talk to him, and rapped his table slightly. The man looked up.

"Yes?" he asked. Cizeta cleared her throat, and said,

"Do you know your way 'round this place? Cause I'm kinda new to this place and would love a guide," Cizeta said. The man was immediately curious about her accent.

 _What is this accent? I've already heard a couple, and none of the ones I've heard sound like the one this girl is speaking in._

The man smiled.

"Sure, I can show you around. My name's England. Yours?" Cizeta stiffened. _Trap alert!_ Cizeta's mind screamed.

"It's Cizeta. Nice to meet you, England," Cizeta said, fluffing up her reddish ponytail. England looked suspicious, but he shrugged it off and followed Cizeta outside.

"See? I did manage to find us a guide," Cizeta said to a group of people England didn't know. One, a black haired girl with her hair in a braid, handed a dollar bill to a blonde haired girl while saying,

"You win. I was sure she'd scare him off." Their companion was a brown haired man with a set of black headphones. He was fiddling with what looked like a sheet of glass but when he pushed a button, it turned into a cellphone.

"I'm Autozam," said the brown haired boy. "As you can see, that's Cizeta. These two are Fahren and Cefiro. Cefiro's the blonde."

"Um, nice to meet you all," said England. He was feeling overwhelmed by the sight. "Are you new?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if in this place was someone who knew how to get us home," Autozam said. "We don't belong here."

"Where do you come from, then?" England asked in a confused tone. Both Cefiro and Fahren grabbed Autozam by the scruff and began talking furiously.

"Should we tell homage? What if this is a trap? What if he's going to cart us off once he realizes we're countries?" Cefiro demanded.

"Did you say you were countries?" England interrupted their conversation. Autozam sighed.

"Keep your voice down next time, Cefiro! And to answer your question, yes, we are countries."

"Could it happen to be a coincidence that I am, too? I'm a country in this world," England said. He did know that other worlds existed, but he didn't think that countries from the other worlds would cross into Earth.

"Well, we came into Earth by accident. But really, are you a country in this place?!" Autozam gasped.

"Um, yes, I might have someone you want to meet," said England. "Follow me." The four countries followed England to what seemed to be a mansion.

"Excuse me," sighed England. He knocked on the door. A man with blonde hair popped out. He had blue eyes and a pair of silver glasses.

"Yo, England? Who're the dude and the dudettes?" said the man loudly.

"America, these are some new countries that you might want to meet," said England. America grinned.

"Why don't we introduce them to our happy family? Follow me!" America turned and ran down the hallway of the mansion.

"This is America's mansion," England explained.

"Wow, it's so big!" Cefiro seemed impressed.

"Of course my palace is bigger than this," Fahren scoffed.

"No, mine is!" Cizeta said stubbornly.

"No way, mine is the biggest!" Cefiro yelled at both Cizeta and Fahren. All four stopped in the middle of the hallway to chatter and argue. England turned back to see the countries arguing about their palaces and America turned back as well, cracking a smile.

"Aren't they so much like us?" America said, smiling.

"You have to admit, they are," England said.

[...]

They arrived at the meeting room and America enthusiastically introduced them to the Allies and Axis Powers.

"So! This is Canada, France-"

"You actually remembered me," said Canada, holding a polar bear. America seemed to realize this and smiled again.

"I did, didn't I? Anyway, this is Russia, and China," America said, pointing at a man with a scarf and a man with black hair in a ponytail. "We're the Allies. These three," he said, pointing at a group of three countries, "are the Axis Powers, Germany, Italy, and Japan."

The four countries nodded.

"Um. So. We kind of need your help to return back to our home..." Cefiro said hesitantly, and then began to explain the story.

* * *

 **End of Part 1, kesesesese. I might make a Part 2 later if I have the time. However, I will make an Undertale chapter next time. I hoped you enjoyed seeing all of the countries. And really, America forgets about Canada way too much.**


	37. Souls of the Past

**Souls of the Past**

* * *

"What's happening?!" Frisk screamed, leaping up as she hit the ground again, only to be pelt by more bullets as the Photoshop Flowey cackled.

"I don't know!" screamed her Guardian Character, completely freaking out.

 **WARNING: AQUA SOUL**

" _ **Why are you fighting, still?"**_ murmured the aqua soul. _**"There's no determination in this world. No use to be fighting! Don't you understand?! They don't care about you! They'll all betray you! Why don't you just die?!"**_

Frisk saw the ACT button and smashed the button.

 ***You cried for help…**

" _ **Don't look at me like that. I'm strong… aren't I? Why… why don't I feel happy? Please… no…"**_ the aqua soul quivered and flashed.

Bandages surrounded Frisk and healed her.

" _ **Don't give up. I believe in you."**_

The television flickered and then it was back to fighting Photoshop Flowey. Frisk leaped into the air and then smacked the FIGHT button, where she dealt 14 damage.

"How am I supposed to kill this dude with dealing only 14 damage?!" screamed Frisk. She looked up.

 **WARNING: ORANGE SOUL**

" _ **There are the rules. The rules to fight, to run, to die. And that is it. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? PEOPLE WILL CARE ABOUT YOU, BUT WHEN YOU FIGHT, YOU FIGHT ALONE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HIDING."**_ The orange soul threw itself at its restraints and screamed.

Frisk began to cry, and punched the ACT button.

 ***You cried for help…**

" _ **Hey. You know… the fact that you've gotten this far… it's admirable. That's a fighter's spirit. Ganbatte!"**_

The gloves turned into thumbs ups, and Frisk ran around, trying to catch all of them. Back to dealing with the evil flower.

She attacked, dodged, attacked, and dodged all the bullet hells this delightful monster had to offer her. She glared at her lowering HP bar and tried to hold out.

 **WARNING: BLUE SOUL**

" _ **I can't understand anymore. The entire world is silent. I used to believe singing and dancing would bring joy to others… I was wrong. You don't need to cry. You don't need to fight. You just need to DIE."**_

Frisk dodged the ballet shoes, jumping up and down to avoid the stars. She punched the ACT button.

 ***You called for help…**

" _ **No wait… this isn't what I wanted… I just wanted… to be happy. I feel like singing,"**_ the blue soul muttered. The stars formed into beautiful green notes, and Frisk twirled around, despite herself.

Back to fighting the flower. She fought again, and ducked the flies as they flew into the Venus flytrap open mouthed arm. Frisk's Guardian Character seemed rather enthusiastic, screaming encouragement.

 **WARNING: PURPLE SOUL**

" _ **You don't need a book to realize that this world has gone to hell. Nuclear war. Cold war. Communism. Everything. All of it. I won't make it easy for you."**_

Evil words were flying around, it was barely in Frisk's power to dodge them, and when she absorbed them, she felt complete despair.

When the ACT button appeared, without hesitation, she punched it.

 ***You called for help…**

" _ **Why are these feelings in my heart? I was really smart back then. I knew I could help others, but I didn't. Keep dreaming, alright?"**_

The words were kinder, and Frisk smiled. The souls genuinely seemed to want to help, but before she could say thanks, the screen flickered and then it was back to fighting Flowey.

Hopefully she was weakening the idiot. She didn't want to fight for all of eternity…

 **WARNING: GREEN SOUL**

" _ **Everything in this world is tasteless. Why do you still fight? Why do you still trust? I tried to trust others, I extended a helping hand to others! I was betrayed."**_

Fire was crackling around Frisk, it was burning her hands, her eyes. With streaming eyes she punched the ACT button.

 ***You called for help…**

" _ **What was I thinking? Violence won't get me anywhere. We both can have a victory. Go, keep fighting. Keep fighting hard!"**_

Eggs were leaping out and Frisk tried to hold onto one, but then the screen flickered again, and this time Frisk knew what was going to happen.

She dodged, fought, and tried her best to stay alive for the next soul that was going to arrive.

 **WARNING: YELLOW SOUL**

" _ **Every day, it's all the same. I wanted to try and help others, to seek out injustice. However, it changed. You've probably done this a million times. You ought to just die."**_

The gun was firing bullets and then without hesitation, when the ACT button appeared, Frisk punched it.

 ***You cried for help…**

" _ **I can't even save you. I couldn't even save myself. At least I can help you keep going… after all… you have all the luck in the world."**_

The gun was firing out shamrocks and Frisk smiled. She was feeling ready, though when she saw the tubes that were lighting up every time she fought the souls, the yellow appeared to be the last one…

The screen flickered.

This time, all the souls flew out of the screen and offered Frisk words of encouragement.

 _ **"Don't give up! You have to keep going, for the sake of all of us!"**_ the aqua soul called.

 _ **"We can have a delicious victory, together!"**_ giggled the green soul.

 _ **"When life seems down, just sing,"**_ said the blue soul.

 _ **"It'll be different, you have all the luck in the world!"**_ said the yellow soul.

 _ **"You have to keep dreaming! You promised, remember?"**_ said the purple soul.

 **Stay determined, because all of our fates rest on you!**

* * *

 _Ganbatte- a term that means good luck or keep going_

 _Souls were taken from those who fell into the Underground. They were reunited only when an evil flower absorbed them all, and when he became godlike, they attacked the human who dared rise above them. Now they side with a human who still is determined, perhaps they will again see the light of day._


	38. Christmas Spirit

**Christmas Mix**

* * *

 _A gift from Santa Miku… brings miracles that can only happen at Christmas time. Each wish is placed inside a Christmas rose… and all of them are sent to Santa Miku._

 _ **But each year… only one, and just one…**_

"It looks like all of the roses have arrived," Miku observed, leaping off her sleigh. "I wonder what kind of things people wished for this year."

She grabbed the doorknob and opened it up the door. The roses were neatly stacked.

… _**Can be answered with a beautiful song.**_

" _I want a big stuffed animal!"_ one of the roses said.

" _I want a PlayStation!"_ said a second.

" _I want some delicious cake!"_ cried a third. As Miku turned to a fourth rose, a small, sad whisper came out of it.

" _I don't want any present at all…"_ it said. _"Because it doesn't mean anything if there's no one to enjoy it with."_

Miku was shocked, and she whispered,

"Could this be it?"

[…]

A girl with black hair stood at the top of a snowy plain. She looked down at her wrists, which had rows of neat, small scars. She lifted up a red blossom, and whispered,

"Santa… help me." She clutched the rose tighter, and said, "Please, save my friend, England!" She tossed the poinsettia to the sky, and said, "I wish…"

[…]

By lantern light, Miku was writing a piece of music for the girl with that sad wish. She finished writing her last note and admired her handiwork.

"There we go…" she said. "Perfect. Okay now… gotta get this delivered sooner than later." The moon was rising.

[…]

At the hospital, a voice full of outrage came by and it screamed,

"Hey, what are you doing?! Stop that! Get out of here!" it was the black haired girl, and she yelled, "Don't you dare touch England! I'll summon down a miracle!" She was yelling at two adults, China and America.

"Sorry, Shanghai. It's just not going to happen," China said sadly.

"But I made a wish to Santa for it!" Shanghai said helplessly. "We were together, and then he collapsed, didn't he? It wasn't so long ago. He has to recover!"

[…]

Miku was rushing on her sleigh, and then when she realized the reindeer were moving too slowly, she pulled out a whip and cracked it.

"We mustn't think of ourselves at a time like this!" Miku chided, whipping again. The sleigh rushed faster, as Miku began to worry, _What if we never make it? Finland might never be forgiven ever again._

[…]

"Look, Shanghai, dude," America started, "even if we continue with treatment beyond this point, the actual chance of recovery is almost zero."

"That's a lie!" Shanghai screamed. "England always tries his best. He's going to make it, I know he will!" She tried to convince America of this, but America sighed, and gave her a shove. Shanghai toppled and almost fell, but a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

Could it possibly be…?

"You're right… and they're wrong," said Miku. She sang softly,

 _Winter breaths into our slumber life_

 _The cold wind is the gift of waking._

 _Hurry to greet the New Year as it turns,_

 _The road of your life is still there for taking._

 _There's a person waiting for you,_

 _Waiting for you to open your eyes._

 _Don't sleep if it will make her sad,_

 _She kept your flame alive for you_

 _Your spring will be the season of her making._

 _There's a person waiting for you…_

… _Waiting for you to open your eyes._

Miku smiled, and held out her hand.

"Your wish…" was all she said. England's hand twitched, and then Shanghai's hands were at her mouth, tears pouring down from her eyes. His emerald eyes opened and he whispered,

"Shanghai…?"

Shanghai looked besides herself as she grabbed him and screamed,

"England! Don't you dare to that to me ever again! I was so, so worried about you… Thank you…" Shanghai turned around, where Miku once was, but then she was gone. "Santa…?"

Miku was speeding away, a smile on her face, and then she called out to the sleeping city,

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

 _EXTENDED ENDING:_

"Finland, I'm back," Miku said, throwing her scarf onto the ground. "Why didn't you take care of the wishes this year?"

Finland was scratching a dog's head, and he looked up and said,

"I was interested."

"Interested? What kind of perverted sentimentality is that?" Miku looked baffled.

"I never thought what someone else might think. I never thought who might have their wish granted if someone else was at the helm besides me," Finland said, piercing Miku with purple eyes. "So, that's why I wanted you to try. Miku, you're special, aren't you?"

The teal-haired girl sighed.

"If you put it like that, Finland…" Miku said. "It's more my voice than who I really am as a person."

"Hmm?"

"My name… means… _the first sound from the future._ "

"If that's what the future's like…" Finland looked up. "I wouldn't mind going there, then."

Miku still looked perplexed, but she didn't bother to argue with Finland. The Finnish boy was both weird and endearing at the same time. Miku said,

"Merry Christmas, Finland." Finland looked up.

"Merry Christmas to you, Miku."

[…]

"I'm so glad you're back," Shanghai said to England, who was currently still in bed. Even though his condition had increased drastically, he was still weak and was told to be confined to his bed for now. Clearly, England felt like protesting, but he was way too weak to protest.

"You are?" England looked surprised, but he had a smile on his face. "I thought for sure that you hated me."

"Stupid," she said, flicking England's forehead. "I never hated you. You made me a different person, didn't you? I owe you for that." England gave a weak smile.

"Thanks for being here," he said. "Hey, where are the others?"

"They're a bit busy, kind of shocked at your nice recovery," Shanghai said, pressing her lips to England's forehead. "That's for being _my_ special idiot."

England smiled. "This is for being _my_ special idiot." He leaned in and kissed Shanghai on the lips.

"YOU SICKOS!" America yelled, bursting into the room. England pulled back and glared.

"You gigantic bloody wanker!" he yelled at America. America simply stuck out his tongue like he was a little kid and smiled.

Oh well, that's Christmas spirit.

* * *

 **Oh well, sad stuff is sad stuff. And hey, it turned to fluff at the end, hor hor. Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas.**

 **Guardianluver is out.**


	39. The Catwalk (short)

**The Catwalk**

 _BASED OFF OF TRUE EVENTS… except for the anime boy. Yeah._

* * *

"Alright, class, we're going on the catwalk!" said the teacher. Ling (Shanghai) trembled on the spot and started to cry.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur Kirkland. "You're crying…"

"I am not okay! We're going on the catwalk, which is as high as the sky, and if I fall I will break a bone!" Ling yelled, grabbing Arthur by the neck. "So, to goddamn answer your question for the second time, I AM NOT OKAY!"

"Um, can I help you, then?" Arthur asked, rubbing his neck.

"NO. I want to deal with this myself. If I have to rely on _boys_ for help, what then?" Ling sighed.

"You know, sometimes it's not a bad thing. We boys have to do our jobs sometimes," laughed Arthur. Ling socked him in the stomach.

"OW!"

"And that is for saying that you have to protect me."

* * *

 **WELL. More like I screamed for release and began shaking in place. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	40. Two Breaths Walking

**Two Breaths Walking**

 _On my DeviantArt, as well, if anyone'd like to check it out. There's a bit more on here, because I did a bit more thinking._

* * *

 _"Um, mama, I met the person I like today."_

 _"I'm happy for you."_

That was the day when Moscow had met Russia. To be honest, she had never known the man; all she'd heard was the Baltics crying out about how scary he was. But Moscow could see that below all the tough exterior and the scariness that Russia showed, all he seemed to want was just a friend.

Moscow didn't want to believe it, but one day she said,

"Are you alright, Russia? You're-" He came close and started to cry on her shoulder. Suddenly Moscow realized what he was hiding. Since the day of the Soviet Union's collapse, he had disappeared, closed his heart from everything else. Moscow realized she'd heard him say,

 _I know it's lonely here sometimes, but I don't really care._ He'd been lying, hadn't he? Here was the real life proof, the proof he wasn't okay. He needed someone's shoulder to cry on, but he had hidden everything.

"It's alright," whispered Moscow. "You're safe, here." He continued to cry, shaking. She ran a hand down his back, and he flinched slightly. Right, she had forgotten about his touchy-feely-ness. She'd noticed from the start Russia was weird about people touching him, he didn't like it.

But today, he didn't argue. He just continued to cry till he ran out of tears, and he wiped his eyes and drew back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-" Moscow smiled and said,

"If you need me to be with you, I'll stay with you. There're always people waiting for you, and they care for you, okay? Don't give up."

Russia sniffed slightly, but then he cracked a smile, a true, real smile, unlike his others. He reached out for a hug, unlike him, and Moscow hugged back, and then she whispered softly,

 _"Because I want to hold you, I walk on my two legs,_  
 _because I'm lonely by myself, I'll breathe with you."_

They stayed like that for a long while, till they parted.

"Are you going to be okay?" Moscow asked worriedly. Russia said,

"I'm fine now. Someday, I promise, I'll have enough strength to stand on my own legs. Someday, I'll become stronger."

 **[…]**

The years had gone and passed, great empires rising and falling. And then, Moscow came to Russia's room one day, wiping a tear or two from her eye. Russia looked up and headed to her side, and asked,

"Are you alright?" he asked. Moscow then grabbed Russia's sleeve and said,

" _Everyone is leaving me. I don't want to be all_ alone." Russia could see the desperation. He'd seen the same thing in France, when people that he were once friends with died and disappeared, while here he was, young and the same, unchanging, forever.

" _Let me tell you now,_ " Russia said to Moscow gently. _"People come and go. That's the way life works, and it's the same for us._ " He held out the small locket that Moscow would always carry. _"You need to hold onto what's most important to you… because you already have everything you need._

" _Just wait and you'll see…_

 _Don't ever give up._ "


	41. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

* * *

 **JU**

"Wake up, Ju, it's me, Bullet!"

 _You can't be. I'm dead._

"Please, wake up!"

 _No, please… don't kid me._

"No, I'm really here!"

Ju opened his eyes and then he realized the smiling face of his Guardian Character was looking at him.

"Bullet!" Ju cried, hugging the little character. Bullet almost choked and died, but he started to smile again and he said,

"Oh, I thought you were gone that time, I'm so happy you're back…"

* * *

 **QIANG**

"Qiang, open your eyes."

 _Why should I?_

"Because it's me, Calligraphy." Qiang opened his eyes, and touched his face.

"Oh, where are my glasses…?" Calligraphy, a small little samurai-looking Character, handed Qiang a pair of one-way mirrors, and said,

"Here they are." Qiang took them and said,

"Is this a dream?"

"It's not. It's really me. Want to leave?"

Qiang frowned.

"I thought the Barrier kept me from leaving." Calligraphy shook his head.

"Apparently the barrier is open now. We should leave." Qiang nodded, and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **UMI**

"UMI! UMI! UMI! IT'S ME! MAY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKEY SONG~~~~~" Umi groaned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oi, oi, May, is it really you? Shut up and let me go back to dying in peace," Umi said. She looked at the hyperactive little ballerina dancer and then May looked at her and smiled.

"I heard that all the other people might've left, except for those people," May replied, pointing at three coffins, each labeled with a green, aqua, and orange heart. "Want to leave?"

"We can't! The barrier keeps us from leaving this place. Even if I've woken up, I can't get out!"

"No, we _can_ get out! I promise!" May called. "If the other people over there left, we can too!" Umi shrugged and said,

"Alright, worth a try. If not, I might as well just stay with Toriel or something." May smiled and pranced ahead, while Umi followed.

* * *

 **LAZULI, AYA, AND HARU**

Lazuli opened her eyes, sitting up. She glanced around. The last time she checked, she was dead. She'd been blasted to pieces by Sans, hadn't she? What was she doing awake? She looked down and saw-

"Aoki…?" Lazuli croaked. Aoki smiled and said,

"Yeppers! I'm back, aren't you happy?" Lazuli smiled.

"Of course I am! I thought you were gone, since I was dead." Aoki frowned.

"I don't know. I just sat right next to you and the coffin opened up. You were asleep for a while before you woke up. It seems as if others might have woken up before you." Lazuli shrugged and said,

"Well, if I'm up, I bet the Barrier is open." Lazuli stood up, when another coffin, a green coffin opened up and then-

"Lazuli?" Aya asked. Lazuli put a hand to her mouth, tears trickling down her face when she saw the face of her friend.

"Aya!" Lazuli screamed, hugging Aya. Both of them stood, crying and crying, until the orange coffin opened up and a boy with pitch black hair other than orange Converse sneakers said gruffly,

"Are you going to keep crying and holding each other like an old married couple forever?" he asked. "Come on. If everyone else has gone, we ought to leave too."

"Who're you?" Lazuli asked suspiciously. The boy held up his hands and said,

"I'm Haru. You?"

"I'm Aya," said Aya excitedly. "Nice to meet you, Haru! So, do you know the way out and to the barrier?"

Haru said,

"Of course I do! I battled Asgore before I was killed. Do you want to follow me?"

Lazuli considered this for a moment before saying,

"Sure. Why not." Following Haru, Aya and Lazuli were hand in hand before they headed for the surface world.

* * *

 **Well, it's my own interpretation. And didn't you love the scene where Aya and Lazuli hugged each other? Guardianluver out~!**

 **Battle of the Dawn will be updated soon, don't worry! :D**


	42. Determination's Tale

**Determination's Tale**

* * *

"Hey, greenbean!" yelled a voice at a girl wearing spring green. The girl was named Aya, one of the humans who had survived the Underground and Mt. Ebott. To be frank, she actually didn't survive; her soul flew back to her and she had woken up. "Where are your little monster friends?"

Aya had been picked on more harshly than the other colored souls of aqua, blue, purple, yellow, and orange due to her unassuming demeanor and her kindness. The red soul hadn't been affected nearly as much, because Sans had come to their aid and gave the bullies a lesson they'd be hard pressed to forget.

"Shut up," Aya tried to say bravely. But it came out as more of a squeak and the leader of the bullies cackled.

"Maybe she got some monster powers from down there; wanna try 'em out?" leered the bully. With a flick of his finger his minions came out and prepared to strike at Aya. Aya winced but then a streak of aqua blue shot by and it was-

"Lazuli, no!" Aya screamed in horror. Lazuli said,

"What, did you really think I'd leave you incapable of defending yourself? Let me deal with this." Lazuli pulled out her Toy Knife and aimed it at the bullies, who laughed.

"That's a plastic blade. Do you think you're gonna beat me?" Lazuli smiled darkly.

"Oh yeah? Is this a toy blade now?" The blade had elongated into a long rapier and she aimed it at the bullies, who inched uneasily back. It wasn't just a mere plastic blue blade anymore. The bully laughed uneasily.

"It's still made of plastic. It can't hurt me." Lazuli snickered, and then drove the blade into the ground.

It cut the asphalt like it was made of putty. The bullies seemed to imagine the blade cutting through one of their legs, and like gigantic, fleeing chickens, they scrambled away. Aya was shaking in terror and Lazuli turned around, and said,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Aya said. "You shouldn't be treating this with violence, Lazuli. They're not our enemies, it's just-"

"You treat them too kindly," Lazuli said harshly. "It causes them to take advantage of you."

"But…" Aya said. "I don't get anywhere treating things with violence. It just causes more violence…"

"I get that you want to try and help, but please, at least try and be a little more assertive," Lazuli said. "C'mon. The rest of them are waiting."

 _Them._ The other souls. The other bearers, Ju, Qiang, Haru, and Umi were the only others that understood the pain of living in the Underground, other than Frisk, who was living with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel.

"Dudes, you're late," said Haru, the orange soul. He had pitch black hair and wore nothing but black, other than the orange leather gloves that were dangling on his belt and his 'manly bandanna' as he had put it, but that was on his head.

"Great, we noticed."

"What was the holdup?" Ju asked. "Bullies?"

"You said it," said Lazuli, rummaging through her bag before pulling out a box. "Ta-da! I made a cake."

"Oh, excellent!" said Qiang. He had cloudy, thick one-way mirror glasses and clutched at his chest was a notebook. Qiang had fallen before Aya and Lazuli had.

"What flavor?" asked Umi. Umi wore her old tutu and her ballet shoes. Umi had fallen after most of the other souls except for Haru. She'd been killed by Mettaton NEO, who hadn't had a Mettaton EX form yet. Still, when she was brought back to life she had a grudge against Mettaton, and wouldn't even as much as glance at him.

"Chocolate," Lazuli answered. "Aya here wasn't assertive enough and got picked on again." Ju sighed darkly, and his hand moved towards his gun. Ju now had a tendency of firing at random places. One time he fired accidentally at Qiang's glasses, but luckily the lenses were bulletproof. (Qiang was paranoid of everything)

"Aya, at least try," said Umi. "I gave them a few of the tricks I learned from Undyne and they never bothered me again! At least use a Transformation if you really need it-"

"I don't want to be violent…" Aya whispered softly, clasping her hands to her chest. "It makes me feel icky."

"But sometimes, being violent is the only way to go, Aya," said Haru. "You have to fight sometimes. Whether you like it or not, some things are just worth fighting for."

AYA nodded, and then looked up as Lazuli clapped her hands.

"Alrighty then! Shall we split the chocolate cake? Did anyone get Spider Cider or the Spider Donuts?"

"I did," said Qiang, holding up a jar. "I had to burn out all my money just to get all of these." There were 10. "Geez, getting killed by Muffet was _not_ fun."

"What happened?" asked Lazuli, honestly interested. Out of everyone, Qiang had not shared how he had died in the Underground.

"Made me play with her pet Muffin," mumbled Qiang. He opened up his notebook and flipped to a page. "See that?"

It was a picture someone (clearly Muffet, for there were lots of spiders, donuts, and croissants, plus the human looked extremely frightened which, as all the humans thought, Qiang probably was not) had drawn with the gigantic Muffin spider.

"That's what happened, although I wasn't afraid. More like horrified. And I got stabbed in the chest by that stupid Muffin's claws, and then my soul flew out and was carted off to Asgore," Qiang finished.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt," winced Haru. "It beats my death, though." He was the only human to be directly killed by Asgore himself.

"Anyway, let's eat," said Lazuli, shoving a Spider Donut into her mouth. "Mm, it's really good, Muffet must have been in a good mood."

Everyone laughed, and dug into the delicious treats.

* * *

 **Well, I felt like writing this. It was something done a long time ago, but I modified it a bit. It's after the events of the earlier chapter, 'Waking Up'. I was thinking that the humans would get bullied, but green soul since they're so kind would be affected the worst.**

 **Want more? Review and tell me so! If not? I probably still will. (And also I do know I made an involuntary Maze Runner reference…)**

 **Guardianluver is… out!**


	43. Winterborn

**Winterborn**

* * *

"Look at all the snow!" Aya yelled, laughing as she spun around, holding a hand up to the sky. "It's been forever since I've seen so much snow like this!"

Lazuli nodded. "I know, right? It's so pretty." The dark-blue haired girl breathed out a puff of steam as Aya began rolling around in the white fluffiness like she was a little kid. Lazuli observed Ju and Haru having a snowball fight, but Haru was using his soul abilities to levitate an orange snowball straight at Ju, who roared,

"Uncool and totally unfair!" Haru stuck out his tongue and began pelting snowballs at Ju again, who decided to retaliate by creating snowball bullets, turning them into ice bullets, and then packing them into his gun.

He then fired them all at Haru, who dodged and ducked and dodged and ducked, making Ju extremely mad. They began fighting again.

Lazuli rolled her eyes, and saw Umi teaching Qiang how to make a snowman. Qiang looked like he wanted to disappear into the warm house to do some writing, but Umi said,

"Come on, your soul is Perseverance, right? You should persevere through this, you'll be home soon enough!"

Qiang's teeth chattered.

"I don't want to be out here, Umi… I want to be home and do some writing with a mug of hot chocolate…" Umi tsked and said,

"At least survive this." Lazuli grinned. _How cute they are!_

Aya saw a flicker of blue and purple and ran towards it.

"Oh hey, Frisk! Are you out with everyone else?" The red soul bearer looked up and smiled.

"Yeppers! Undyne and Alphys went out, but I decided to stay. Sans is over there," Frisk said, waving her mitten hands at a skeletal figure, who was with a taller skeleton. Must be Sans's bro, Papyrus.

"Nyeh-heh-heh!" Papyrus laughed, while he watched Haru and Ju fighting. "The great Papyrus shall stop this fight!"

He ended up with a snowball in the eyesocket. Haru and Ju continued to pelt snowballs and ice at each other, and then Umi tapped Haru on the shoulder.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Haru yelled. He ended up with an ice-bullet to the face and Ju cackled.

"Looks like I'm the winner, beat you fair and square!" Ju laughed.

"YOU GODDAMN-" Haru pelted a million snowballs at him, yelling, "THIS IS RETRIBUTION! PUNISHMENT! I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL ALL OF IT!"

"Looking down upon you," Ju laughed, "seeing through all your moves, you're dancing to my own beat!" Haru roared once more and finally a snowball caught Ju on the shoulder.

"There we go!" Haru yelled. Ju's face purpled in anger once more and then Sans teleported between the two.

"Now, now, that's not cool, kiddos."

"Hey, Sans- seriously, get out of my way!" Ju demanded. "I need to beat that bloody orange soul into a pulp-"

"Do you two have hearts of _ice_ or what? Cuz that's not _cool._ "

Both Haru and Ju slapped themselves in the face at Sans's pun.

"Sans, seriously!" Ju said. "You should really stop with the puns…"

"That's not in my nature," Sans said. "Come on, you shouldn't be fighting. Enjoy this one winter that you've got on the surface for once."

Haru tapped his chin.

"Fair enough, Ju. Truce?" The black-haired boy held out his hand. Ju shrugged.

"Alright, why not." They grasped hands.

Lazuli smiled again, seeing the foolish little argument between the two.

 _He's right though, for once. Why not enjoy this winter… with all my best friends?_

Lazuli called after Aya,

"Hey, wait up!" Aya grinned.

"Alright, what are you waiting for, Lazuli? Let's play!"

They both frolicked off in the white, beautiful snow.

* * *

 **I feel sad without snow. And so, you have a chapter.**

 **Guardianluver out! (also, don't you love epic snowball fights with ice bullets? XD)**


	44. Undertale Regions

**Undertale Regions**

* * *

"HOTLANDS!" Core yelled. "What is the _meaning_ of this? I wake up only to find twenty-nine hotdogs stacked on my head once more, after I told you to-"

"You insulted me once more," Hotlands sniffed. "Even though you have Mettaton EX, I have lasers, puzzles, and hotdogs. So shut up." Core flared, his headphones glowing a bright, electric red. Snowdin interfered by saying,

"Please don't fight, guys, want some spaghetti instead?" The periwinkle-haired girl laughed nervously. The orange-haired girl and the dark-blue haired boy just stared at Snowdin. Hotlands smiled and said,

"Of course, Snowdin."

Snowdin gave a nervous, twitchy smile and Hotlands and Core followed her into the dining room, where complete and utter chaos was. Waterfall had a quiche in one hand and was trying to read with the other (he was actually maneuvering quite well) and was also trying to talk to Ruins at the same time.

Ruins was a boy with a purple cat-ears jacket and a white undershirt. He loved butterscotch-cinnamon pie almost to a fault, but his addiction to the sweet stuff wasn't like New Home, otherwise known as Capitol, who loved buttercups and all plants in the golden colored family.

Of course, when Ruins and New Home began to talk, they wouldn't stop for at least an hour. It was almost excruciating to listen to the two discuss the usefulness of buttercups and the perfect recipe for butterscotch-cinnamon pie and which type of chocolate was the best, on and on it went.

Lab and True-Lab were a _bit_ tamer, but still, they were crazy. _No one_ in this household was completely and mentally sane, other than their mother, from which they all originated… Mother Underground. It had been awhile since everyone had seen their mother, no one knew where she'd disappeared off to. Everyone was indeed worried about her, but when life caught up to them, they had to move on to working.

True-Lab was working on releasing all the amalgamates that his boss, Alphys, made. Of course, he had a part in this as well, but every day when he returned from his home court, his forehead was beaded with sweat and he looked like he could pass out at any given moment. Of course, Lab didn't have it any easier, because she was working with Alphys to make a body for Napstablook, like Mettaton's. Napstablook had (surprisingly) looked excited for this, so Lab had a lot of motivation to work hard.

Waterfall was busy making sure that nothing was out of place in his home. He'd found an abandoned quiche, and the echo flower whispered, _"I wasn't ready for the responsibility…"_ which broke Waterfall's poor heart. He also was quite the detective, which caused him to find some rather odd things, including a room where there were a group of… well, red _drip_ thingies. He'd taken a picture and posted it in his room under the label 'for further examination'. He'd also found a creature who spoke in Wing Dings, but it only said, "Redacted." He'd also taken a picture and placed it under 'for further examination.'

Hotlands was busy with her lasers and her puzzles, as well as creating hotdogs which annoyed Core to absolutely no end. She was also in charge of keeping Muffet in check, who loved to string unsuspecting humans into her net and force them to play with her beautiful little pet, Muffin. Also on her checklist was to find out what the other grey people were doing, but unfortunately, all they'd said was the same things about W.D. Gaster that she found a bit annoying. I mean _really,_ was W.D. Gaster just that important to them? Hotlands didn't get it.

Snowdin had the job of walking around to maintain _her_ own puzzles, which she liked to boast were much better than the other regions' puzzles. She got a smack in the forehead for that. She was told that even though spaghetti was indeed awesome and a food that people loved, she couldn't host a spaghetti party just for the sake of it, which she found a bit irritating. She also had the job of keeping some of the monsters away from things they shouldn't be nosing in, as well as scolding the phone company not to sing the 'wrong number song' every freaking time they got a number wrong, because it caused just a lot more complaints. She also had a part in finding out who W.D. Gaster was, as well.

Core walked around his home, keeping it in good shape. He was also in charge of making sure Mettaton EX and his lovely new 'super-hot' body didn't go out of control and try to have another 'killer robot showdown' again like he did with Frisk. Of course, Frisk had beat the robot till he had no more battery, but clearly Mettaton hadn't learned his lesson and tried to even start a fight with Core (it didn't turn out well).

Ruins made sure to keep his puzzles in shape, but most of the time he spent it making butterscotch-cinnamon pie. He also bought things from the spider bake sales, he was very kind to the little spiders. He also made snail pie, though it didn't get that many enthusiastic reports afterwards (Lab threw hers into the garbage can).

Capitol spent her time watering her buttercups, laughing and smiling, and thinking up really horrible names for things… I bet she inherited it from ASGORE, her creator. However, Capitol was serious when she needed to be. She would be a head of a meeting if need-be.

But life was happy for all of these people… due to DETERMINATION.

* * *

 **I just had to, he-he. Guardianluver out!**


	45. Happy New Year!

**Happy New Year!**

 _Short little announcement._

* * *

"Guess what, everyone!" Aya said, pointing at the calendar. "It's the New Year!"

"Really?!" Frisk yelled. She punched Ju in the arm. "Did you hear that, buddy? It's the New Year!"

"Ow, yes I heard!" Ju said. "And also, did you have to punch me so hard?! It just goes to show that the New Year is gonna be uneventful…"

"But hey," Lazuli winked, and said, "the author of these stories is extremely grateful to all of you! She says that she's happy so many people enjoy her stories!"

"Exactly!" Haru yelled, leaping in and group-hugging everyone. "So, the author wants all of you to have a prosperous and happy new year!" Qiang was scribbling in his notebook and looked up.

"Oi, Haru, can you stop hogging the spotlight? I want to talk too," Qiang adjusted his glasses and said, "Author is working hard to create brand-new stories. She has one coming up, including the sequel to a story known as CLAWS!"

"Well, everyone!" Umi said. "The author would like to wish everyone once again a HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"We'll catch you again next time!" the Undertale characters waved.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE…_

"What the heck…" Author mumbled, looking at her screen. "Who typed all of this and I didn't know about it?"

She turned.

"Wait a minute…" She walked towards the screen. She glared at it closely for a second, and then turned away. "Oh well, never mind."

* * *

 **Well, yeah. Happy New Year!**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	46. More than Meets the Eye

**Undertale- More Than What Meets the Eye**

* * *

Chara. When I hear that name… I shudder inside. It's hard to think that the first human… the first out of us seven, could've been so murderous that she hurt people and then killed herself so Asriel was forced to head up the barrier by himself. In other ways, I pitied Chara and her lack of family. It was what caused her to turn evil. In other ways… Chara wasn't evil. She just couldn't accept that what humanity had done to her was _right._

I had talked to Ju, the yellow soul, once. Ju said that he had heard of Chara, but only as the girl who committed suicide. She hated humanity, so he had said. From the moment when she was born, it seemed as if she had nothing but hatred for her parents, for her siblings, for anyone who got in her way. And she seemed… so _determined_ to hate.

I don't know why she was, but all I heard of was her legacy. Asriel Dreemurr… when I had confronted him, he told me that I looked so much like Chara, he had Chara confused with _me._ I didn't know what he meant. Did I really have the same fashion sense as someone who was already dead?

What Ju had managed to find me was a picture of a family. And standing right in the center, was a pouting… I don't know, four or five year old with short brown hair like mine, pink blush marks, a green and yellow striped shirt, and straight brown pants. Her eyes were brown.

Looks like Asriel was right… Chara did look a little like me. I didn't know how it was Chara… then my head floated back to that… that day.

 _I walked around, looking at the room. It was pristine, everything untouched like someone had just cleaned it or something of the sort. I looked at a photograph sitting on a dresser. I looked at it. A picture of two kids… one a goat like Toriel and ASGORE, and then a girl who was camera-shy delved into a bunch of daisies._

 _They looked happy._

And that tape…

" _Hey… Chara. I don't think I like this plan anymore."_

" _Asriel. You promised… are you doubting us?"_

" _No, I'm not doubting the plan!"_

" _We… we need… six. Six… and we will do it together, right?"_

" _Yeah, Chara! We'll do it… we'll do it together."_

I didn't get it. Was Chara intent on destroying humanity? Sometimes I'd hear a strange voice in my head whenever someone mentioned the 'first human' and what had happened to them, and it'd say,

 **Don't believe anything they say. They are wrong… all of them. I died in my own way.**

Was Chara just… different, maybe?

* * *

 **I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THIS BUT CHARA IS SUCH AN INTERESTING CHARACTER SO YEAH BYE EVERYONE**


	47. Healing Hand

**Healing Hand**

 _The protagonist might not have a name, I'm too lazy to name her. She'll appear once in awhile, maybe as a passing note in other stories…_

* * *

"Prussia, what have I told you? You can't keep getting hurt like this…" I sighed, applying salve to his back. Prussia was such an irresponsible person… sheesh, could a cocky guy like him get any worse? Why did I even decide to live with him? _Because you're frickin poor and have no money,_ my mind replied.

 _Shut your face,_ I told myself.

 _You can't tell your mind to shut up._

 _Whatever, pointless convo._

"I try, liebling, but how else am I supposed to prove my awesomeness?" Prussia boasted, but then he coughed, ruining it. I smacked him on the back, hard.

"That's why, idiot." Prussia looked at me, his red eyes glittering with mischief. I sighed, putting my face in my hands. I pulled him up and said,

"Did you really think hanging out with the BTT would be a good idea? On top of it all, you are sick! And look at what's happened to you… you could get infection." I waved my hand and said, "Well, no use discussing this now. Come on… you should get some sleep."

He began climbing up the stairs towards his bedroom, nope, scratch that, _the shared bedroom_ and called,

"Hey, liebe?"

I gritted my teeth at the word that he called me and then I shouted,

"Yes, Prussia?"

"Can you get me something to eat? I'm kinda hungry…"

"Ugh, yes, I'll prepare you an awesome meal. What's the deal with you and awesome?"

"Because I am, obviously."

"Oh, I wouldn't be thinking bout that," I sighed. "Mr. Awesome wouldn't go outside and get himself hurt when he very well knows he had a fever."

"Hey, liebe, don't rub it in my face."

"I have to, because you just don't listen! You aren't exactly what they call a country anymore, so just a little push…" I sighed. "Look, I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm too awesome to die!"

"Oh, just be quiet…" I groaned. I made a sausage sandwich (it was Prussia's favorite snack) and then carried it towards Prussia's room along with a glass of water and medicine tablet. I opened the door to his room, where he was pretending to doze. I rolled my eyes.

"Prussia, wake up."

Prussia dramatically opened his eyes (my heart went ba-bump) and then he smiled.

"Thanks, liebling." I sighed, holding out the sandwich and water.

"Don't thank me, thank the gods that I dragged you back. Now eat," I said. I handed him the glass of water and said, "You should take it first. The aftertaste won't be so severe." Prussia nodded slightly and took the medicine, swallowing it with his glass of water.

He dug into his sandwich and sighed, stretching. He placed the plate on the side and yawned. I giggled slightly at his appearance before saying,

"You want to sleep?"

Prussia nodded sleepily, and then he yawned. I sighed, cuddling next to him. He always liked it when we did something like that. And then, he muttered,

"Hey, liebe... If you don't really like me, why do you stay here?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't do this for your sake! I'm doing it because I'm poor." I sighed. Prussia grinned sleepily. "And hey, why do you always stay by me, then?! Don't you have someone you like?"

"I do." Prussia buried his face in my chest. "You." I smacked him on the head, my face red.

"Liars can get out of bed right now." _Bonk, bonk, bonk, smack, smack, smack._

"Ow, you're mean."

"I'm being serious. You always tease me, and your friends do the same. How would I believe any sort of confession of love, more or less?" I yelped.

"I'm a lone wolf," Prussia replied. I sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was a pause before he said, "Hey, liebe."

"Mm?"

"... Never mind. Just hurry and grow up."

"What does that mean?"

"..."

I sighed. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **WELL THEN SUE ME IN HELL**

 **Oh wait, I can't go to hell. I'm all outta vacation days!**


	48. Toris's Alchan Observation Diary

**Toris's Alchan observation diary**

 _So I'm starting an Angelic Layer x Hetalia crossover… anyway, to explain it briefly: In the original series there's a 'mad' scientist named Ichiro Mihara, and when he's in company with the main protagonist, his preferred name is Icchan… translate mad scientist to Hetalia, that's Alfred, aka America. Now, the poor dude who has to satisfy his boss's needs… aka Ogata, is Toris, otherwise known as Lithuania._

 _OH GOD I AM HAVING TOO MUCH FUN_

 _HELP_

 _Also if you don't get it look on the wikia. THERE ARE WIKIAS ABOUT EVERYTHING GODDAMMIT_

* * *

 _My name is Toris. I'm one of the staff on the Angelic Layer Development team, laboring under the genius of its creator, Alfred F. Jones. My mornings generally begin with a vigorous search for Chief Jones…_

"Chief!" I yelled. "Where _are_ you?!" I scratched my head. "That's strange. He couldn't have gotten away without being seen… where's he hanging out?" I swiveled his head and almost screamed in horror. "KYAAAAAAA!" The chief. Was. Dangling. From. A. Tree.

All of a sudden the rope swiveled over and then Alfred said,

"Psych," He climbed off and said irritably, "Besides, I also told you… it's not 'chief', it's 'Alchan.'"

"R-right, chief Alchan!" I said nervously.

 _Chief Alchan is always surprising me like this. Or rather… I'm always surprised by the_ lengths _he'll go to surprise me._

"You really need to work on your punctuality…" Alchan then coughed. "Five more minutes and I would've bit the big one." I sobbed quietly.

 _Most of my work seems to consist of things like:_

"GET ME SOME CRAB BREAD, MONKEY!" Alchan screamed at the top of his lungs. I flailed around crying as I ran for the store.

" _GO BUY ME A BADMINTON BIRDIE!"_

There I go.

"FRESH EEL! HOT RAMEN! MANGA! A DOG LEASH! NITRO-GLYCERIN! SOY SAUCE FLAVORED CANDY! ETC.! **ETC.!** "

 _I'm often tired by the end of the day. But I'm always ready to assist with anything that will help Chief Alchan come up with new ideas for Angelic Layer._

My phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Yes? Yes, Chief Alchan, I'm _still alive!_ " I answered quickly. "Eh? Something else you need…?"

[…]

"Do you have a d-con stand?" I asked.

"A what?!" The clerk asked quickly. "Is that a real word…?"

"I think it's some kind of gizmo…" I sighed. As I left, I called the chief and said, "They didn't have it anywhere, Chief Alchan…"

" _That can't be! Which drugstore did you go to?!_ " Alchan sounded outraged.

"Drugstore? I went to the game place…" And then I pulled back as Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs,

" _ **WITLESS MINION! WHY WOULD THE GAME STORE HAVE NASAL DECONGESTANT?! THIS ORGANIZATION DOES NOT TOLERATE FAILURE! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO RETURN WITH IT… OR DIE!"**_

"O-okay sir!" I mumbled.

 _No matter how tough it may get, Chief Alchan can count on me._

"BUT THE DRUGSTORES ARE CLOSING IN FOUR MINUTES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I wailed.

 _I'll continue to do my best to support the future of Angelic Layer!_

 **Entry 2:**

 _Hello again. It's Toris. I'm assigned to the Angelic Layer development team at Piffle Princess, Inc. Recent mornings have begun with an experiment to which Chief Jones ascribes great importance._

"It's done! Perfect!" I said, wiping sweat from my forehead. "Now to the main lab!"

I headed for the main lab and yelled,

"Chief Alchan! I've got it!" In my hands was a tray of cup ramen.

"Okay!" Alchan replied, fiddling with a schoolgirl doll.

 _It's the proper making of his breakfast._

"Um… chief," I said.

"What?" Alchan replied.

"It's been three minutes. Shouldn't you eat it?"

"Nah. Alchan's tongue is sensitive like a cat's. And he's got the cat's claws as well," Alchan chuckled.

"I don't get it. Then why does the cup say you have to wait three minutes exactly-"

"YOU FOOL!" Alchan cut me off by pulling out a paper fan out of nowhere and smacking me upside the head with it. " _Instant ramen tastes best when it's overcooked! There! Four minutes on the dot!_ " He broke open the chopsticks.

"Ah," he mumbled. "Slightly cool ramen is the greatest."

 _The chief is a little off his head, but he's truly an amazing person. He's the president of Piffle Princess and its research head as well. Angelic Layer was his concept. I can assure you that…_

 _He knows what he's doing._

"THE WATER WAS STILL HOT!" he screamed. Back to me flailing.

[…]

" _Whew._ Today was a rough one. The time of day when I feel the calmest is when I get back to my own apartment…" My cellphone beeped, and then I automatically assumed a formal posture. "This is Toris!"

" _It's me._ "

"Chief Alchan? Why, _hello!_ " I chirped.

" _What was the name of that ghost on_ Q-Taro? _You know, his little sister…?"_

"Huh?" I asked.

" _Her_ _ **name!**_ _If you don't tell me in five minutes, I'll KILL you!"_

"ACK!" I yelped, dropping my phone.

 _I have no idea what that means. I have no idea why it's important. But I must have faith in Chief Alchan, and his brilliance that manifests in a fearless desire to confront the unknown._

"I don't even know where to start _looking! Who would know?! DO YOU?!"_ I screamed.

* * *

 **I've gone off my rocker. Also, on a side note, Icchan's favorite catchphrase to scare the heck out of Misaki is**

" **ICCHAN GO BOOM!"**

 **So when I decide to publish the Hetalia x Angelic Layer story, Alchan's catchphrase is**

" **THE HERO GOES BOOM!" instead.**

 **I hope you will enjoy seeing it.**

 ***adopts YandereDev-ness***

 **Thank you for following the development of my stories.**


	49. Hetalia- Angelic Layer

**Hetalia- Angelic Layer**

 _Here's one scene of what the story's going to look like. So, the other_ deuses _are Sai, Kaede, Ringo, and Hatoko, but I replaced them with some others, and plus Tomoyo is New Jersey and Kotaro is Canada…_

 _Also, the prince of the layer is now the gentleman of the layer, Arthur Kirkland._

 _TOO MUCH FUN_

* * *

 _"The first battle of the National Angelic Layer tournament is Wizard VS. Sakura! Angelic... Fight!"_

 _This is weird..._ Hotaru thought, _Sakura having to fight Wizard. I watched that video of him over and over and over again, but I still don't understand his technique at all._

 _One thing is for sure, though..._ Hotaru thought fiercely. _This battle won't be won standing still! Let's go, Sakura!_

Sakura leapt into action, throwing a punch aiming directly for Wizard's head, but he glanced off to the side. Hotaru bit her lip and commanded Sakura to punch again, and then duck down and try kicking, but Wizard dodged every single move.

 _"There's a reason why they call Arthur Kirkland the Prince of the Layer, Angelic fans, and you just saw it! He's too noble for an opponent to even touch!"_

 _This is no good!_ Hotaru thought. _All of my attacks are worthless... He just dodges them!_

She looked at Wizard, then at Arthur, who smiled.

 _I'll have to try something else._

Sakura disappeared quickly, then put herself near Wizard's feet, aiming for a kick...

"I don't believe it!" Matthew screamed.

"She totally pulled Maple's move!" Emily shouted, remembering Marie's angel, nicknamed Lightspeed.

" _ **Huh?!**_ " Hotaru screamed. The hit hadn't even connected and then Sakura had been blown away. Wizard just _stood there._

Sakura hit the ground with a THUD.

"Whaaat?!" Emily demanded, outraged. "Come on, what happened just now?!"

"That's Wizard's secret," said a voice. It was Vash, Lily, and Marie. Around them, fangirls were screaming.

"Hey, Marie-chan!" Emily called. "Zwingli-san, Vogel-san, you're all here!"

"Wizard is tricky. He has an invisible shield protecting him," Lily said.

"Invisible shield?" Matthew demanded.

"Yes. No matter what direction you attack from, you're always repelled," Vash said. "Most Angels can't even get close to Wizard. Arthur has made him impossible to beat."

 _What did he do to us?!_ Hotaru demanded. _Sakura was going in for the attack, was about to hit Wizard..._

 _When out of nowhere she's blown across the Layer! But Wizard didn't move a muscle! How...?!_

Arthur smiled. Wizard took a leaping jump...

And then slammed his feet into Sakura, the loud impact ringing across the Layer.

 _"Wizard drops on his foe like a bomb!"_ The announcer roared. _"He's hit Sakura square on target! That's gotta hurt, ladies and gentlemen!"_

 _Don't give in! You can't!_ Hotaru screamed in her head. _Concentrate! Sakura is going to_ get hurt _if you don't think!_

Slowly, Sakura wobbled upright and got into a fighting position.

Arthur had no reaction, but his lips curled into a small, slight smile.

(...)

In the video room, however... Toris was freaking out. Alfred was eating marshmallows.

"There's no way she can beat Arthur!" Toris wailed, flailing his arms.

"Maybe so..." Alfred muttered. He shoved marshmallows into his mouth fiercely and said, "But if she can't beat Arthur, she wouldn't be worthy to fight the last opponent anyway."

"The last opponent? You mean the final battle?" Toris asked.

"No." Alfred squished a marshmallow.

"Huh? What are you-" Toris probably would've finished that last sentence if not for Alfred yelling,

"I want to drink plum tea!"

"Ehh?! Tea with marshmallows?! Isn't that a dangerous combination?!" Toris wailed.

"There are no international borders on my stomach! We let anything through!" Alfred then pulled out a stopwatch. "And you have five minutes on that tea."

"Yessir!" Toris screamed. While his footsteps disappeared, Alfred looked at the video feed.

"Hotaru. Your last opponent's waiting for you... Are you ready?"

(...)

"I know!" Emily screamed. "It's wind! That jerk is copying Lanka's shock wave technique, right...?!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first..." Emma called. The very famous pop star came into view and then chatted politely with the other deuses.

"Wow, I guess we're in the VIP area!" Emily laughed. "I feel so... Elite!"

"So, you've battled Wizard before, Miss Emma?" Lily asked curiously.

"Uh-huh. Battled... and lost," Emma replied. "I fought him with Lanka... So I assumed he just took my wind technique for himself." Everyone recalled Lanka's 'dance of death' technique by blowing an opponent out of the layer using air pressure. "But... I was totally wrong."

"Well, then how is he doing it?!" Matthew demanded.

(...)

Hotaru gripped the edges of her seat. Meanwhile, the wind was howling below on the artificial playing field.

 _Is Wizard faster than my eyes can track? Did he counteract Sakura's attack in that last instant before blowing her away...?_

 _I've got to concentrate. Watch carefully!_ Sakura aimed a kick at Wizard.

"Ah!" Hotaru screamed. Sakura was blown back into the air and she hit the ground with a thud.

 _"Another strike that only managed to hurt Sakura! She's being tossed around like a rag doll, Layer fans! Did you see him move? I didn't! He's done it twice now, by what exactly is he doing?! Still, they call him Wizard... And magicians don't give up their secrets easily!"_

 _No. I never took my eyes off him._ Hotaru thought. _Wizard didn't move! He couldn't have!_

(...)

A thin hand touched the doorknob to the Video Room. It opened and a person stepped inside.

"Stadium seats weren't good enough, eh?" Alfred laughed. A man with short, straight black hair and wearing a simple dress shirt and dress pants came in.

"You know how it is, Alfred. It's too close. It would only make me nervous," he said. Then quickly the man said, "If I'm in the way..."

"Don't sweat it, Kiku," laughed Alfred. "After all, you are a part of this."

"Arthur isn't giving her a chance, isn't he." Kiku said it as a statement.

"Not so far. But... She hasn't given up yet. Heh. That girl," Alfred said. "And she won't. Not until only one of them has been left standing. She'll give her best until the very end... Win or lose.

"She's just like a certain someone we know... isn't she?"

Kiku's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

(...)

 _I've got to calm down. I've got to pull myself together, or else Sakura won't be able to get up!_ Hotaru thought.

Wobbling, Sakura stood up, a determined look on her face.

"That's a good look," said Arthur. "It says you're not giving up, no matter what. You have to love Angelic Layer to look like that. I should know.

"I love Angelic Layer... My Wizard... And all the angels. And yes, your Sakura as well. You've got heart, so I'm going to give you all of mine."

"Thank you for saying that. You already know I'm going to give it all I've got... Together with Sakura!" Hotaru yelled. Sakura leapt into the air. Arthur smiled.

"Let's go, then." Wizard leaped at Sakura and threw well-aimed collections of kicks before ultimately kicking Sakura to the other side of the layer.

"This stinks!" Emily screamed.

"That deus is strong..." Matthew muttered.

"Both Wizard and Arthur are strong. Probably the toughest players that Hotaru has ever faced," Marie said.

"It's not just the strength," Emma whispered. "He's got way more experience than her..."

"And no matter how you attack, you always get blown away. There's no way to inflict damage, much less win," said Lily.

"THEN THERE'S NOTHING SHE CAN DO?!" Emily screamed.

"Maybe there is," Vash said. "If anyone can break Wizard's defenses... it's Hotaru Honda."

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Emily screamed, grabbing the back of her chair and aiming the full blast of the scream at Vash.

"No reason. Just a feeling," Vash said simply. Hotaru slumped over in the chair.

"Trying to trip me up... I can't allow deadpan gag lines to catch me like that," Emily muttered.

"Actually, I agree with big bruder," said Lily, smiling.

"Know what?!" Emma exclaimed. " _Me too!_ "

"We all fought Hotaru... we all agree," said Marie. Matthew smiled.

 _Hotachi... no fight is ever hopeless. There's always an opportunity. I'm sure you can find it, Hotachi...!_ Matthew thought.

Sakura got ready to attack, spinning in midair. Her feet were aimed at Wizard, but all of a sudden she hit something and was blown back. When she hit the floor, Wizard leaped into the air and slammed his kneecaps into Sakura's stomach.

 _"SAKURA SUFFERS DEATH FROM ABOVE ONCE AGAIN! Wizard is the only angel with the skill to pull off such an attack! Pity our poor rookie! She just keeps getting driven back by Wizard's iron defense! He's not letting her get in a punch edgewise!"_

 _No! At this rate, I'll lose without ever laying a hand on him!_ Hotaru thought. _I've got to get in there somehow! But... Wizard's defense seems perfect! I don't understand! WHY CAN'T I FIGURE IT OUT?!_

 _Alchan tried to help me study with that video... but..._ Hotaru gasped as she realized, _He said I absorbed more than I realized! So did I see something?_ Hotaru rubbed her eyes. _I've got to look carefully... carefully!_

 _The key must be there!_

 _How does Wizard keep repelling her... when it seems as if he doesn't move at all? What's his secret?! Sakura... GO!_

Sakura dashed towards Wizard and then was blown back. She did it again. Blown back. Did it a third time. BLOWN BACK.

 _"Just what's going on here, folks? Is Hotaru Honda losing it?! They say that the definition of madness is to keep doing the same thing and expect different results, and yet that's just what she's doing!"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HOTACHI?!" Emily screamed. "THE GIRL HAS SNAPPED!"

"NO!" Matthew yelled.

"Say what?!" Emily yelped.

"Hotachi is experimenting. She's searching for Wizard's secret," Matthew said. Sakura was blown back yet again and then she hit the floor.

 _I have to find it! Sakura's trying so hard! She's taking a real beating! I've got to figure this out for her own sake! Sakura... we have to work together!_

Sakura leaped once more, and then as she was blown back, a flicker of what seemed to be electricity crackled around her form.

Hotaru gasped.

 _What the heck... was that?!_

 _Sakura... we have to do it once more!_ _ **PLEASE!**_

The beeping alerted her that the angel's health was low.

A final blast showed a crackling form of electricity formed around her, an arcing of electricity curling. Sakura finally hit the ground.

 _... What?!_

(...)

"The _logic_ is sound..." Alfred said. "Run at Wizard over and over, with the intent to feel out every centimeter of it... figure out how it works... but can she last long enough to get the answer...?"

"Yes," said Kiku. "I think she's seen through his technique.

"That girl is..."

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please tell me if you want more, and then the story might crawl up to here**

 **AND NEVER LET YOU GO**


	50. The Lunar New Year

**New Year**

 _Chinese New Year Eve is on the seventh! ^^ It's my favorite day because money and stuffing myself till I get sick ^^ Plus this news show that my mom and dad watch always has a New Year's Spectacular… Have some Hetalia shot_

The phone chimed in Yao's pocket and then he pulled it out. And then his face paled when he saw the name on the screen. _Tianyi Luo._

He answered the phone and then said warily,

"Tianyi? Is that you?"

" _Yeah, that's me,"_ Tianyi sounded annoyed. _"Yao, you do realize what day it is today, right? New Year's. Aren't you coming home?"_

"I'm sorry, Tianyi, I have work!"

" _I don't care about this, Yao! Work and all that, it can wait! You're going to crush Tai and all the others… New Year's is about family, not about working you down to the very bone. Please, Yao."_

"I'll see about it, but my boss… you know I can't do _anything_ about this, right, Tianyi?"

" _I hate to be a brat, Yao… but everyone else's parents have come home. I don't want to tell you to come, but… you might ruin New Year's for… everyone. Think about it, okay?"_

The call ended and Yao looked at his phone, and then he returned to writing. _I don't know what I can do._

[…]

"What?!" Tai screamed in dismay. "He's not coming?!" Qiangxiang placed a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. He'll be here, I'm sure," Qiangxiang didn't look so certain of herself, however. "Everyone else's friends and family came home. Toni's spending time with _his_ family and Arthur and Alfred are getting along for once. Chinese New Year really became sort of a part of their culture."

"This doesn't seem right, not celebrating without Yao," Chang said. "I hate it."

"Well, tall fish lady," Yong joked. "Why don't you help me clean?" It had become sort of a running joke between both of them… Chang's full name was _Chang Yu,_ and one of its pronunciations meant 'tall fish'. It annoyed Chang to no end, however.

"Shut your mouth, and fine, I'll help you clean." Chang picked up her duster and followed Yong towards the cabinets where they began dusting. Wei turned to Tai and said,

"You need to change your clothes, remember?"

Tai cocked his head and said,

"Why was that again?"

Wei sighed.

"Did you not listen to any of Yao's history lessons? It's to keep the demons from recognizing you. If you wear different clothes, they won't haunt you." She handed her little brother a new man's _qipao_ and said, "Change now."

He slipped the first garment off and then slid the other one on. He spun around for inspection and then Wei laughed.

"Perfect fit, you look so cute." She rubbed his head. "C'mon, help me set out some of the dinner."

[…]

"Yao?! Where are you going?"

Yao stood up, sliding his coat onto his shoulders, packing up all of his papers. That could wait.

"Home."

"But you still have all this work to do!" His boss sounded accusing. Yao laughed.

"You're just bitter because your family kicked you out years ago. New Year's… the _Lunar New Year_ is a time for happiness and family. Not for working till my back breaks," Yao said, slipping one hand into his pocket. "And I think I want to spend this special day with… my family."

He opened up the door to his office and then slammed it, disappearing. Putting his key into the ignition in his car, he sped off, hoping he could still make it.

[…]

"Hey, why do we have to have the tail and head on the fish still there?" Tai asked curiously. Yong ruffled Tai's head and said,

"Fish lady can tell you-" _SMACK!_ Chang slammed a paper fan into the side of Yong's head and then said ruefully,

"I can explain, though. You do this because the Chinese saying, 每年都会有运 means every year, there is fortune, and the last part sounds a lot like 'fish.' You need the head and the tail because the _beginning of the year_ and the _end of the year_ are represented by it!"

"Oh!" Tai laughed. "Do we get candy, though?"

"Of course," Chang said. "And that's because we want the entire year to be filled with sweet things." She sighed. "I really guess Yao isn't coming."

Tianyi and Qiangxiang both gasped at the front and then Tianyi said in a surprised voice,

"He's home."

"WHAT?!" Wei ran up and then she saw the car. "It's him." And then when Yao came through the door, Tianyi grabbed him in a bone crushing hug and then Yao laughed, ruffling Tianyi's hair and then Tai ran up to Yao and said,

"Can I have a red envelope can I can I can I pleaaaaaaaaaaase?"

Yao chuckled and ruffled Tai's hair as well.

"You want the money that badly?"

"Mm!" Tai giggled.

"You're actually back," Qiangxiang said in amazement. Yao laughed.

"Of course. After some more thought, I did realize: the Lunar New Year is for family," he said. "Want to eat?"

"Yeah!"

 **Yeah, this is basically what happens. Anyway, spend some time with family, screw work for a day. It can wait.**

 **Guardianluver…**

 **Out!**


	51. MORE UNDERTALE PERSONA

**Undertale Personas**

* * *

 **FIGHTING SCREENS**

 **Mirage**

 _Mirage represents the battlefield that you fight on in regular mode. She's cool, calm, and collected, unlike her younger siblings. The best way to end an encounter with her is to compliment her till the screen reads: Mirage stands flustered in front of you._

 **Hopes & Dreams**

 _Hyperactive, and loves rainbows. I mean, at this point, she just WANTS to murder you by this point. The more frustrated she gets, the closer the battle is to its end. By the time she says, "Don't you have anything better to do?" is the time you should spare her._

 **Omega Flowey**

 _This girl is creepy, with a Venus flytrap for one of her hands. That hand likes eating Frisk crackers. Her laugh is demonic and if you get her mad, that's definitely going to be a humongous problem. Note: if she summons bullets, please hide._

* * *

 **MT. EBBOTT**

 _Looks much like a valley girl… and she's becoming more and more frustrated each time that comes a new human. More like she's frustrated that everybody dies after coming down. It's starting to become unbearable, and who can blame her?_

* * *

 **HOUSES**

 **Nappstablook**

 _This quivery girl is nervous and very softspoken. She's pretty much the opposite of her loud, noisy and fame-seeking twin._

 **Happstablook**

 _SHOWTIME? BLOOD? ROMANCE? A ROBOT BODY? Count Happstablook in! Her house is a bit empty because Mettaton has left, but she's still noisy enough to annoy her twin._

 **Hotel**

 _You need a place to rest for the night? This girl's the way to go! You can just sleep for tonight at her place, and you'll have more HP by the time you leave._

* * *

 **ETC**

 **Ending Screen**

 _Did you fail the game? Welp, don't expect any sympathy from this kid. She'll tell you to stay determined directly after saying that you absolutely suck at the game. Way to be inspirational, Ending Screen! We all know that you suck at inspirational speeches!_


	52. Capitalia Meeting

Capital of germany: berlin

Capital of italy: rome

Capital of lithuania: vilnius

Capital of poland: warsaw

Capital of belarus: minsk

Capital of latvia: riga

Capital of russia: moscow

Capital of sweden: stockholm

Capital of finland: helsinki

Capital of switzerland: bern

Capital of belgium: brussels

Capital of estonia: tallinn

Capital of spain: madrid

Capital of japan: tokyo

Capital of america: washington dc

Capital of england: london

Capital of france: paris

Capital of china: beijing

Capital of canada (who?): ottawa

* * *

"Alrighty everybody, since our world is in absolute and complete chaos, we should be capable of protecting it!" Washington D.C, a man with flight goggles and a bomber jacket, slammed his fist into a board. "So, I think we should build a gigantic robot to protect the world! Who's with me?!"

Stockholm looked up from his iPad, Brussels had a plate of waffles in front of him, and Helsinki raised a timid hand to support D.C.

"I'm fine with it," Tokyo replied, not looking up from his cellphone.

"Hey, are we doing this again?" Bern screamed. "Man up or else I'll beat you up with a peace prize just like Switzerland can-"

"I can't believe you're attempting to do this," groaned Ottawa. "There's not enough materials, there's no place to put it this giant robot! FU-"

"I'm going to disagree with D.C. There's no way an idea from the capitol from the country who thinks he's the center of the universe would be successful," muttered London, looking up from his newspaper.

"In this case, let me disagree with the both of you," Paris said.

"Hey, you can't do that!" London screamed in outrage. "You'll be agreeing with D.C. and-"

"Hey, did you forget about the Pray for Paris thingy already?!" Washington D.C. tossed his hands in the air.

"I have to tell you all of our siblings hate each other so…" Paris rolled a hand, adjusting a bright red beret on her head.

"Oi, Moscow," Madrid yelled. "Why don't you go solve that? They'll probably listen to you…" The capital of the country Spain confronted the capital of Russia.

"Eh? Everybody's too afraid of brother anyway." Moscow shrugged. "Anyway, I would love to terrorize…" she turned to the capital of Lithuania, smirking. "Vilnius until I get what I want. Isn't that an epic idea, Riga?"

The capital of Latvia was trembling in fear while the capital of Belarus, Minsk, placed his hands on her shoulders tightly.

"Moscow, you're always the same, picking on the weak," tsked the capital of Estonia, Tallinn. He looked like a younger version of Estonia, but his eyes were purple instead of the green eyes that Estonia bore.

"Tallinn, hasn't anybody told you…" Moscow had a threatening aura and she grabbed a miniature version of the magic metal pipe of pain, "that you're a little bit too talkative?"

"Hey, you guys." Warsaw had her hands on her hips, and then she stood in front of Vilnius. "Terrorize Vilnius, Moscow, and I'm going to replace you as the capital of Russia! Because my brother Poland has, like, his rule."

Beijing slammed her face into the desk, groaning. "Again, you Westerners? You never change. Here, I have some candy, it might calm you idiots down."

"WE DON'T WANT ANY POISONED CHINESE SNACKS!" both London and Paris screamed. And then Paris yelled at London,

"Let me beat your face with my baguette! Also, the Eiffel Tower is much larger than Big Ben-"

"Your place has too much cheese!" London screamed back. They got into a brawl and then Madrid tried persuading Beijing to stop them-

"Please, they'll probably listen to you, you're the oldest out of us, right? You're 3,000-" Madrid begged, but Beijing cut him off.

"But even Teacher (China, you idiots) is 5,000 years old and the main countries don't listen to him! Why should the capitals of the same ignorant countries listen to me? Ai ya, you're all idiots!" Beijing facepalmed.

Finally, Berlin, capital of Germany, had dealt with enough of everybody and finally roared,

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"Berlin?!" both Paris and London were gripping each other's collars, clearly still raring for a fight.

"HASN'T ANYBODY CONSIDERED THE REASON WHY THE WORLD IS SO MESSED UP RIGHT NOW IS THAT WE CAN'T EVEN GET THESE MEETINGS DONE?! NOW, LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT. SINCE I'M THE ONLY ONE (ALONG WITH MY BROTHER GERMANY) WHO SEEMS CAPABLE OF HOSTING A MEETING, I'LL CALL THE SHOTS. YOU EACH GET EIGHT MINUTES TO SPEAK WITH NO CHIT-CHAT LIKE YOU USUALLY DO. ALSO, WHEN YOU RAISE YOUR HAND, DO NOT MOCK ANY SALUTE OF MY COUNTRY'S PAST AND DO NOT MENTION THE BATTLE OF BERLIN. OKAY?!" Berlin screamed, ready to burst with frustration. D.C. raised his hand. "WHAT IS IT, D.C?!"

"If I may, I do remember you being forced to work for Russia, and then we had to go rescue our soldiers and give 'em air support but Russia was like 'Hell naw I fought WWII so I deserve all of Germany'," he said. "And then Beijing couldn't help, lazybones-"

"这不是我的错!" Beijing exclaimed in Chinese. ((This was not my fault!)) "I was fighting Japan and Tokyo at the time, you think I could help you, well then why don't you idiots speak with North Korea, I'm sure he'd love to talk about how you Americans love interfering-"

Rome raised his hand.

"I RECOGNIZE MY FRIEND ROME!" Berlin screamed. "Okay, Rome. I'll leave the floor to you."

"Well, then again, we could consider the-"

"Shut up, idiot!" D.C. yelled. "I sure haven't forgotten your version of Hit-"

"Don't you dare mention his name!" screamed Berlin. "Your brothers didn't accept any of my older brother's apologies because they said that the apologies were excuses. And now you think it's okay to mention the boss that my brother didn't want to work for!"

"Hey, and also, it could've been worse," Rome said softly. "Because we're weak, Mussolini couldn't do a lot of stuff-"

"Can we just get what we have to get done?!" Beijing screamed. "Alright, I'm leaving. If you can't solve anything, I'm leaving." She stormed out of the meeting room. Moscow stood up.

"Beijing is right. This was a useless meeting." She left the room. Berlin gave a warning glare to D.C before storming out of the room.

Soon, everybody left and the meeting was considered over.


	53. Let's Go! Newspaper Club!

**THE NEWSPAPER CLUB PROCEEDS TODAY, TOO!**

* * *

"Okay!" Berlin yelled. "The latest edition of the newspaper will be about clubs!"

"Aw, why?" Rome asked. "Can't we write about something else?"

"The subject around this time of year is always clubs," said Berlin.

"Berlin, you're uptight," Rome said sadly.

"Well, she is right..." Tokyo said. He set down a plate. "Want to talk over tea cakes?"

"Tea cakes! Tea cakes!" Rome said.

As they ate, Tokyo raised a hand.

"Miss Berlin!"

"What is it, Tokyo?" Berlin reached over to take a cake herself.

"I've composed a list of..." He drew out a piece of paper. "Very interesting, mysterious clubs we'll interview. Such as... the Siesta club."

"What in the almighty hell is that about?" Berlin asked.

"I'm a part of it!" Rome said excitedly. "Basically you just take n-"

Berlin grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Nobody wants to hear it! Okay. Excluding the BalaBalance club, whatever the hell it is, we must interview all the clubs! NEWSPAPER CLUB, GO!"

Victoria, capital of Seychelles, giggled.

"Aw, Berlin takes charge again!"

[...]

"Huh?" Kiev, capital of Ukraine, asked. "You want to interview the Chorus club...? I guess I wouldn't mind it all out there."

"Just tell us about your club. A lot about yourself would be nice too," said Rome.

"Rome, this is your warning," Berlin hissed.

"Tallinn, could you talk to them?" Kiev turned to the Estonia capital.

"Okay." Tallinn adjusted his glasses. "Most of the prestigious capitals here at the World Academy gather at our little club. Riga and Vilnius, the Baltic capitals with very known choirs also have joined, so we fit right along here."

Riga and Vilnius both waved.

"You know, I've been called the singing legend back in the day," Tallinn said, winking.

"Wow, you're very cool..." Tokyo said.

"And the one catch..." Tallinn looked around anxiously. "The Soviet club always targets us..."

"Don't be stupid," said Moscow, peeking out behind a door. "The Soviet club fell a long time ago."

"Mein Gott..." Berlin whispered.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" Washington D.C popped up. "You can ask questions about my Hero club! We do really cool stuff-"

Moscow's scarf entangled D.C., and he screamed,

"Moscow, cut it out! What's up with you?"

The Axis newspaper group left the room, with D.C screaming in terror and Moscow giggling like the psychopathic girl she was.

[...]

"Finally," said Ankara. "Wondering when you'd get the guts to show up and talk to the Gourmet club~!"

"The group is very exclusive," said Beijing. "Only us three!"

"Our job is to enjoy and cook gourmet food~" Paris giggled.

"I wanted to join but you wouldn't let me!" Rome complained.

"This club is for mature people only. Don't worry, London also can't join." Paris winked.

"Ankara!" yelled the Turkish capital.

"Paris!" yelled the French capital.

"Beijing!" the Chinese capital finished.

"THAT IS US, THE GOURMET CLUB!" all three yelled.

"The gourmet club is noisy," said Berlin to Tokyo.

"You said noisy, right?" Tokyo was writing.

[...]

"I'm glad you wanted to ask about joining the Canada club," said Ottawa. "We wear flannel shirts and tap maple trees for their delicious sap and drink coffee as we smile about our lack of gun crime, eh? But you don't have to join..."

"That sounds cool," said Tokyo.

[...]

"Welcome to the lair of the Magic Club!" London brushed back his cape. "But what sort of cult would we be if we gave our secrets to everybody who came a'knocking?" He pulled out a spoon. "Okay, if you're truly dead set on talking to me, break this spoon and I guess I can talk."

"Your tsundere process is very interesting," said Tokyo.

"Tsun...?" London asked.

"Okay." Berlin snapped the spoon in half. "Let's interview you."

"Fuck that spoon!" Rome yelled.

"That's Berlin for you!" Tokyo exclaimed.

"Okay, so..." Bucharest, capital of Romania, said. "The activities of the Magic Club are farming rituals marriage rituals love rituals the summoning of demons and also the harvest ritual of dressing up like the boy with a lightning scar on his forehead-"

"That's cool!" Rome said.

"Now they know everything..." London whimpered.

"Best of luck to your future wizardry," said Tokyo, bowing.

"All these clubs have a pattern..." Berlin said. "There's nobody normal."

"But that's what makes them interesting!" Rome said.

"You're the strangest out of ALL of us!" London yelled.

"We're all strange then," said Tokyo.

[...]

"Okay. More clubs must be interviewed! Even if they're strange we have to talk to them all." Berlin gripped a fist.

"Hey, hey! Berlin! I think it's merenda time~ can I have a gelato?" Rome asked.

"No snack time until we are done!" Berlin yelled.

"I agree," said Tokyo.

[...]

Vienna looked ticked. "THIS IS WHAT THE FRIENDS OF MUSIC CLUB HAS BECOME." Konigsberg was playing the air broom, screaming loudly. Vienna rolled her eyes.

"God, my brother..." Berlin sighed.

[...]

THE ELEPHANT LOVERS CLUB...

Delhi and Bangkok waved.

[...]

"Interview..." Budapest took off the towel around his neck. "The swim team? Um... okay."

"Budapest, you're cool!" Rome said.

"Um, we've won a lot of trophies..." the Hungarian capital coughed.

"Wow..." Rome said.

"Finally, a respectable bunch..." Berlin sighed. And then-

"HO HO, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE TOKYO AND HIS WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR AN ASS-" shrieked Canberra. "Yo, Tokyo, wanna do a ten kilometer swim?!"

"This is the part where I say maybe but I really mean no!"

"It just don't feel like a proper swim unless you cross the Dover Strait!" the Australian capital stretched.

[...]

"Copenhagen here!" yelled the Danish capital.

"And Reykjavik..." the Icelandic capital said.

"And Oslo~" the Norwegian country added.

"And Helsinki!" the Finnish girl seemed excited.

"... ... Stockholm," said the Swedish capital.

"The Scandihoovians," they all said.

"Okay, anything you want to ask, I'm ready to tell!" Copenhagen, much like his brother, cracked open his legs and then Berlin turned away.

"Close. Your. Legs."

"I want the camera to get my best side!"

"Can I smack him?" Oslo asked.

"What do you do in this club?" Tokyo asked.

"Our job is to conquer the World Academy with easy to assemble Scandinavian furniture!" cackled Copenhagen.

"I'm so sorry..." sighed Reykjavik.

"All we really do in this club is eat loganberries and give Viking names to end tables. Honest!" said Helsinki.

"I don't think I'm spelling loganberries correctly," Tokyo said, his pencil running along the paper.

[...]

"The Leave-Me-Aloners?" Berne glared. "I don't like to get mixed up in people's drama so we don't ever have meetings. Basically, I just sit at home!"

[...]

"Going home is too much work..." sighed Bari.

"Sis, what's the problem?" Rome asked.

"Drag me home, bastard."

"YOUR CLUB SUCKS EVEN WORSE THAN BERNE'S DID!"

* * *

 **Well.**

 **I hope you enjoyed…?**


	54. Kagerou Days

_August 15th at 12:30 noon I don't see a cloud above_ _  
_ _The sun is shining down, what a pretty day_

Kim Hyung looked at his phone. A picture of him and Kiku, together, smiling. He wiped his forehead, and then began walking towards the park, where he knew Kiku would be waiting for him.  
 _  
_ _So sick of this summer heat I can't beat away the haze_ _  
_ _the rays are giving way,_ _  
_ _And spending all of my time having conversations sitting next to you_

Kiku waved, smiling.

"Hyung-chan! You made it!"

"Yeah, I did," Kim Hyung said obligingly, smiling, sitting down on the swing next to the black-haired boy. On Kiku's lap was Tama, Kiku's black cat. It licked its paws, looking at Kim Hyung with narrowed brown eyes.

They began talking, and then softly, Kiku said,

 _"Hey but I, don't really like the summertime"  
_ _And as you were petting on that cat you said such a daring thing  
_ _right from under your breath_

Kim Hyung's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, you don't like the summer? It's a time where we can relax."

"… something about it just makes me wince. I don't know why, but to me, a lot of bad things just happen in the summer to me."

 _Ah, and as that cat had ran away  
_ _You tried to chase it in the end  
_ _Jumping right out in front of a  
_ _traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red_

"KIKU!" Kim Hyung yelled. "Watch out!"

 _Crashing in and breaking you to bits_ _  
_ _That truck a heard a scream a little bit too late_ _  
_ _Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair_ _  
_ _I breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it_

Kiku was lying on the ground, blood everywhere, and then Kim Hyung covered his mouth, and then muffled a heartbroken scream into his hand.

 _Are these lies? The heat is mocking me_

Si'u Hyonu, the alternate version of Kim Hyung appeared. He laughed coldly and then he pointed at Kiku, sprawled on the ground, blood everywhere, and then said the simple phrase,

 _"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"_

 _And with the blue of sky I hear singing crickets cry and_ _  
_ _fall right back into another dark sleep_

Kim Hyung's vision blacked out…

Meanwhile, a large wall of clocks… and then Si'u Hyonu rushed by, swiping one clock with a swipe of bright red blood.

 _Sitting up in my bed I could hear ticking clocks the shock_ _  
_ _will mock my ever ringing head_ _  
_ _I look to see the time_

Kim Hyung sat up, looking at the time.

 _August 14th at 12 something noon I don't see a cloud above_ _  
_ _The sun is shining down_ _  
_ _and yet i hear a cry of a cricket singing loudly in my head_

Kim Hyung shook his head, remembering the dream. He was now resenting the crickets… announcing the death of Kiku… he got up, pulling on a sweatshirt and running out to the park.

 _"Hey but I…" I really have to wonder why_ _  
_ _Because in the dream I had last night we sat in the_ _  
_ _same old park we are sitting at now_

Kim Hyung looked down, gripping the metal rope of his swing. As Tama ran away, Kim Hyung said,

 _"Hey, I think the two of us should leave."_

"But, Tama-" Kiku said.

"Tama can get home by himself, right?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose you're right."

 _But stepping slightly off the path, their heads turned-up towards sky and were gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream_

Kim Hyung looked up, and then saw that the metal beams were falling down. Kiku looked down and then sauntered forward.

 _Stabbing holes and splitting you in two,_ _  
_ _the beam made seam as it fell straight from the sky_ _  
_ _Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air until they hit those park trees_

 _Are these lies? The heat is mocking me_

Si'u appeared again, laughing at Kim Hyung.

 _"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!"_ _  
_ _Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile_

It might've been fake, but Kim Hyung could have sworn Kiku smiled.

 _Endlessly I see that overheated haze_ _  
_ _And again the laughing will repeat on through the days_ _  
_ _You've been dying for the past ten years_ _  
_ _We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear_

Kim Hyung remembered the deaths. No matter what he did, Kiku ended up dying.

 _But a story is a story all the same_ _  
_ _And today, like any, has an ending so to say_ _  
_ _Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day_

"KIKU!" Kim Hyung screamed. "WATCH OUT, THERE'S A TRUCK!" He gritted his teeth, shoving Kiku behind him.

 _Crashing in and hitting me instead you_ _  
_ _I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck_ _  
_ _Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell of hair_ _  
_ _You breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it_

Kim Hyung saw Kiku scream in terror, and his vision was hazy, blood trickling into his eyes. Behind Kiku, Kim Hyung saw Si'u.

 _Are these lies? I haven't heard him say_

Kim Hyung smirked and then he said,

 _"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get"_ _  
_ _Maybe this summer day has finally gone away_ _  
_ _But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now!_

Kim Hyung collapsed to the floor, dead.

Kuro appeared beside Kiku, who was shaking in fear and terror, and sorrow.

"H-hyung-kun…" Kiku whispered.

"It's time to go," Kuro said brusquely. "He's dead."

Kiku's vision blacked out.

A wall of clocks, blue everywhere. The clocks were broken… and Kuro reached out, slamming his fist into one of the clocks, breaking it.

 _August 14th and sitting alone on a bed a boy awakes repeating just the same_ _  
_ _Muttering again_ _  
_ _"Guess I failed again..." as he sat all alone_ _  
_ _and held a cat still cradled in his arms_

* * *

 **I loved Kagerou Daze, and the anime is very good. It's got an excellent story line, and so I wrote this. It's a Norpan fanfiction, aka North Korea x Japan fanfiction. Check out this amazing person, Hetalia_North_Korea_ on Wattpad. The admin needs help getting 1.25k followers again!**


	55. Summertime Record

**_SUMMERTIME RECORD_**

 **a oneshot i did for the fifty states next gen rp on wattpad, thought i'd share it with you**

 **the summer has ended, but the memories we've shared are always there**

 **let the summer come again, and let's welcome it again.**

* * *

 _The summer breeze comes knocking again_  
 _I open up just to let in the sun_  
 _And all I hear are those fleeting, tweeting notes they carry away_  
 _A half read book I place to the side_  
 _"Hey little guy, where on earth are you from?" With a smile_  
 _And with me blindfolded I still know that it's three afternoon._

Astrid remembered that day. That fateful day when a mere knock on her door has changed everything she knew about the world...

 _The sun's been nice the past few days_  
 _I sit around just to watch all the clouds_  
 _A lazy hazy blue sky time_  
 _This sighing air that's closing my eyes_

The boy propped his sketchbook up on his lap, and he slowly started to draw a figure of a girl.

A couple days after the events of meeting Kuroha, the Next Gen were having fun, teasing each other and laughing about their old journeys.

They had made a gang for themselves, calling it the Blindfold Gang. Aki had named it that to joke with Jupiter about the fact her ability was to be capable of disappearing.

It had stuck, that name, so they ran around trying to save people. Saving a mall from terrorists once with the aid of Astrid, Andrea, and Jupiter... Doing lots of weird things, like Blu hacking into some billboards to write "I love you!" And causing Raven to face palm.

But today was different. There was something sad in the air... knowing they'd have to say goodbye.

Because today, everybody was moving onto their own paths.

 _A memory that just won't come_  
 _It's getting harder everyday_  
 _Cuz years and minutes all fly by_  
 _And just like that we're old and grown_  
 _Aah_

"Can you believe it?" said Felix, snapping the lid of his suitcase shut. "It's been only a few days... and we'll have to leave."

"I don't want it to end..." mumbled Austin. "It's not fair for it to end so quickly."

Raven sighed. "Look, we're adults now, aren't we? We have to move on, sometime, someday... somewhere..."

Blu stretched in the phone before shifting to the computer. "I have to admit, I'm gonna miss being in places like this."

"You can just hide in the technology at your school, Blu."

"But it won't be fun without my friends with me."

"... True."

 _Adult world plans to understand_  
 _The midnight walks, funny signals to talk_  
 _"Let's fight the day, it's war" we'd say_  
 _Hold out your lone hand and rise up against_

"Remember when we'd pretend to fight the sun?" Nicholas said brightly.

"No, but I bet you can just use your power and boom, it'll be in my mind," said Aki.

Nicholas did so, and then Aki grinned.

"Yeah, I remember now. It was really fun, that day." His smile dropped slightly. "Too bad... it's all ending."

"Guys, stop being depressing," said Astrid. "We still have a day together, so let's do something fun as the Blindfold Gang!"

 _It made no sense but went with it_  
 _The lonely hearts just too weak to resist_  
 _Lost as I was and never found_  
 _I couldn't take another round_

"We were alone. Each and every one of us..." said Valentina, stretching a hand to the sky, as if wanting to touch it.

"What do you mean? We had other people," Lucio replied.

"But we each thought we had no one to turn to." Valentina looked at the sky. "And in the end, that made it worse until we all told each other, right?"

"Yeah," Lucio amended. "You're right."

 _Parting through waves in this tall field of grass_  
 _Glaring a hole through hazy sun_  
 _Shouting to me turning to your side_  
 _"Don't wanna be alone? Then come and don't!"_

The boy remembered the girl thrusting her hand out and telling him to take her hand and come with him. He remembered that beautiful feeling of being with people.

Raven remembered the days where she felt her glare was so strong, she could pierce holes through the waves and through the sun. And then Blu came, and made things different for her.

The constant presence became one she was used to, to hear Blu's voice sound so cheerful through her headphones as she listened to music.

But now she couldn't help but feel... kind of sad that soon, everything would end.

They'd move onto their own paths.

 _Even the things that I felt from before_  
 _Born in the noise that had knocked at my door_  
 _Fold in my mind and slowly flying out of sight_  
 _"Was it all a dream in the haze?"_

Maybe it was all just a dream, and when all of them woke up again...

They'd all be complete strangers. There'd be no happiness, no love... only a mere dream that a beautiful thing such as this had happened to them all.

 _A secret place for me and you_  
 _Where everyday was fun and new_  
 _A simple time played in our heads_  
 _We'll tell this story again_  
 _A jet stream shoots across the sky_  
 _"It's just so bright" we stare wide eyed_  
 _What did your face look like back then?_  
 _I don't know why, but I can't see it at all_

The boy set down his sketchbook, looking at the sky with a sorrowful look. He shook his head slightly and continued to draw.

"Wow!" Astrid yelled, pointing a finger at the sky. "It's like a shooting star!" The jet stream shot across the sky quickly, and soon it faded away.

The Blindfold Gang hangout was going to remain where it was. It was going to be full of the things it had been full of before... but as everybody looked around, it felt like they were saying goodbye to this place.

For good.

 _Hazy days all around_  
 _As they come billowing down_  
 _Back to page one where this story started getting really gory_  
 _"Please give it back!" you screech and scream_  
 _"Stop this already!" quite the plea_  
 _Oh you think that I care? Well life's just one fated snare_  
 _Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality._

The memory of the day Kuroha had come upon them, threatening to end all that they had built and created, was a day of terror.

He was strong beyond belief. Then, they had help from a different world.. The world where nightmares of the Haze had occurred, and Kuroha was dragged, screaming into its depths and disappeared below the surface, to never be seen again.

 _A welcomed pained reality_  
 _Ran through and soon had all passed me on by_  
 _Our chosen days go slow in pace_  
 _But any second could come falling down_

It was a witty idea to celebrate their last day in their hangout. They all jokes together and laughed, but deep down each of them knew the end was drawing nearer and nearer.

"Alright guys," Austin yelled in the hangout. "Which one of you left something I won't mention in the bedrooms?"

"What?! We left nothing in the-" Aki slapped a hand over his own mouth.

Everybody stared at him.

"Did you leave something?" Austin smirked.

"No." Austin shook his head, face red.

Andrea was staring pointedly away.

 _Played overtime the past few days_  
 _Adults afraid and then looking away_  
 _I think somewhere along on the road_  
 _We realized a lot about..._

"Wow, Astrid. Was this your house?" asked Raven, propping her elbows on the table in the small house. Bookshelves were everywhere.

"Yeah. Dad built it for me when I wanted to be alone a long time ago," said Astrid. "Even though he's small, he's quite strong. Mom helped put all the books in here."

"It's so dusty..." Blu said from inside Raven's phone.

"Why are you complaining?" Astrid demanded. "You're in a phone, for god's sake!"

 _Feeling the world going 'round and around_  
 _Seeing a dying sun beat down_  
 _Shining a haze as the rays give way_  
 _"Never forget but time to move ahead"_  
 _Tapping our feet, run to meet future days_  
 _Dreaming away of tomorrows we made_  
 _No going back, we're moving to that world ahead_  
 _"Change it knowing you're not alone"_

"Come on, Aki, sing with me!" Andrea pleaded, shoving Aki onto the stage with her.

"I don't-" he said thickly before Andrea began pleading again.

Jupiter and Austin and Xia were all screaming at him to sing, while Felix gave an exasperated sigh from behind the stage, Blu having snuck into Felix's phone because he really didn't want to miss this golden opportunity.

 _"But know deep down, it's over now"_  
 _"Our secret place, our final page"_  
 _Lost as we were and what we found_  
 _We'll tell this story again_  
 _The lonely kids will take a stand_  
 _Make up their minds and make a plan_  
 _Day after day they turn the page_  
 _"We'll meet again someday"_

Afterwards, they met on the rooftop of their hangout, standing together. They watched the sun shine high above them, and a small bird flew by, tweeting a sweet melody.

A slight breeze blew through. Deep down, all of them seemed to realize the clothes they were wearing... seemed to belong to someone else.

 _"Refreshing, isn't it?" we say_  
 _A summer sky as clear as day_  
 _Let's breathe the air, try not to cry_  
 _It's time to say our goodbyes_  
 _A secret place for me and you_  
 _We laughed away the Summertime blues_  
 _"Remember every page somewhere"_  
 _"and we might meet" So I will draw it again_

The wind blew everyone's hair, flying into the breeze. Everybody was smiling in some way, but tears pricked at some of their eyes, knowing that finally... the end of their journey drew ever closer.

"You won't forget, will you?" Andrea asked Aki.

"Nah. Not a journey like this," Aki replied.

"But you might," she replied. "We're all going our separate ways."

"Even if I forget, Lucio wouldn't," said Aki, pointing at Lucio.

Lucio shrugged. "Well, yes, that is my power. The power to retain memory.

"Time may move forward, but the memories always remain."

 _Day after day_

The boy set down his sketchbook, letting the wind ruffle his hair. A single tear dropped from his face.

And he disappeared.

Astrid opened up the blue bound book that was her journal. The faces of her friends...

Aki, holding a finger to his lips like he had a great secret.

Andrea smiling brightly.

Raven grinning while Blu held up two peace signs from within his phone.

Felix holding a soft smile while hugging a large book to himself.

Nicholas, Valentina, and Lucio in a group photo, Lucio holding up two fingers behind Nicholas's head.

Austin tossing up his hands, smiling.

A particularly nice picture of Jupiter with her bow and arrow...

And a picture of her, holding her journal to herself.

 _That happiness, ah, how strange it is the feeling_  
 _And as tomorrow breaks_  
 _I hope you love it too._

Astrid flipped to the last page of her journal. It was in fact, the last page, and then she wrote at the top,

 _ **August 20, 201X.**_  
 _ **Route 15.**_

 _Today was the last day. It's hard to believe we've been journeying so long. And it's hard to believe that now, all of our journeys are pointing towards separate ways._

 _This journal holds the many versions of me who have written in this journal as a record. And I hope that someday, by leaving it in this hangout where many of our memories were made, that if someone is in trouble, that someone will find guidance from this journal._

 _I hope this is the last route. The last route that will give us a happy ending, because after this, there will be no more pages in this journal._

 _If one day this journal is destroyed, or if I rubbed my red eyes one more time, or if there was something else... something bigger that happened, Lucio will remember it all, won't he?_

Astrid finished writing, and then got up.

The wind blowed into the room, showing the front page: Summertime Record, before the book shut.

...

The boy looked up at the sky. "Someday..." He whispered to himself, holding his beloved sketchbook close.


	56. Chrono Story

Hansel and Gretel wandered through the woods, following their mother and father. They weren't afraid, because they had each other. The night always seemed less scary when they held their hands. Hansel was a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, a white shirt and a small bottle that tinkled, tied as a makeshift necklace around his neck.

Gretel, his twin sister, was a blond haired girl with curly little pigtails tied with white bows and a white shift-like dress. Their hands were intertwined and they walked hand in hand into the forest, following their mother and father into the woods. Their mother and father didn't speak to them, simply looking ahead as they walked.

And then, all of a sudden, there was a fork in the road. Hansel and Gretel stared as their mother and their father looked at each other before turning to each fork in the road, disappearing into the forest.

"Hansel! What are we going to do? Ma and Da abandoned us!" Gretel burst into tears. Hansel wrapped a comforting arm around Gretel.

"Don't fear, Gretel. I've got my bottle, remember? I'll take some of the moonlight…" he reached up with his small hand and uncorked the bottle, silvery, pale moonlight flooding into it. "You see? We can use this moonlight to guide us! I'm sure we'll find Ma and Da that way."

Gretel wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah! You're right, Hansel." Hansel led the way, holding Gretel's hand tightly for fear there might be a monster deep in the woods. Nobody knew what was hidden in the depths of the forest so it was imperative that they stay close together. As they walked, Hansel became cold.

"Maybe Ma and Da abandoned us because Ma is a witch…" Hansel grumbled. "We don't look anything like them, do we?"

"No… but that doesn't mean Ma is a witch, does it? Just because we don't look alike…" Gretel's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Maybe Da is Ma's henchman and he's doing the bidding of the witch!" Hansel's voice raised to a scream. "Only a witch would abandon us! Only a witch would abandon her children! She stole us from our real ma and da, that's why we don't look _anything_ like them! Ma stole us! She stole us!" He grew mad, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Hansel, stop…" Gretel whispered. Hansel turned on his sister.

"Can't you see? That is the truth, isn't it? We should kill them. Let's kill the witch and her henchman!" Hansel said.

"… If you say so, Hansel. I trust your judgement." Gretel smiled hesitantly. "Let's do it." They began to walk, slowly approaching a small wooden cottage. Hansel said,

"I'll take care of the henchman. You go try and push the witch into the oven."

"Okay! I'll see ya later, Hansel." Gretel nodded furiously before she disappeared into the house. Ma turned around, looking at Gretel. She attempted to embrace Gretel but Gretel's eyes narrowed.

"You witch!" Gretel screamed. "How dare you abandon me and Hansel! You're a witch! A witch!" She shoved harder, but Ma decided to fight back, trying to push Gretel away.

"Hansel! Hansel! Help! Help!" Gretel screamed. Hansel burst in, blood on his clean white shirt.

"Gretel!" Hansel shouted. "I'll help!" Together, they shoved their mother into the oven, and then the door was slammed shut. The woman screamed, screaming so loud that Gretel buried her face in Hansel's chest.

And then, the screaming stopped. Slowly and surely the screaming stopped… and then something flew out. A white and black orb glowed and Gretel touched it. "What is this, Hansel?"

"Her soul. The witch's soul. Let's split it." Hansel took it and then slowly and surely seven pieces were formed from the witch's soul.

"Lust, the flower," said Hansel.

"Gluttony, the seeds," said Gretel.

"Pride, the gem," said Hansel.

"Sloth, the wind," said Gretel.

"Envy, the spring," said Hansel.

"Greed, the soil," said Gretel.

"And… wrath, the forest!" Hansel and Gretel both shouted.

"Seven sins, please be cleansed…" Gretel whispered, taking some of the sins and tossing them into the air.

"World, rotate and rotate… cleanse the seven deadly sins." Hansel tossed some into the air, and they circulated into the air before they disappeared into the sky.

"Let's go see our real mother and father," said Hansel. "Not the witch who stole us."

"Yeah. You're right, Hansel." Gretel gripped Hansel's hand and they walked out of the forest.


	57. AN: Sorry

**Apologies everyone.**

 **I know you probably hate me for not updating.**

 **I'm trying my best for you guys.**

 **I can't feel motivated.**

 **I almost can't feel anything anymore.**

 **I only beat myself up for my own mistakes before brightening slightly.**

 **I listen to music, sleep, and drown myself with anime and YouTube in an attempt to make myself feel better but it doesn't work.**

 **Updates will come as fast as I can, I can promise you guys that.**

 **Thank you, if you read this at all.**


	58. Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a group of people living in the Village of Youth.

Long ago, these foolish people believed they could replace gods with false idols. The land fell into disrepair and chaos. One day an oracle declared that in order for the world to be saved, a Messiah must be called in order to save the world from impending destruction.

The prophecy was delivered to the seamstress Sakura, who took the news. She and her nine friends journeyed to the Tower of AI to retrieve the nine blessings from the tower and to restore paradise.

Through the tough adventures they faced, together they grew strong and flourished. It was deemed that together, through sickness and health, they would always share joy and pain. There was the mayor of the village, a swordswoman, a baker, the baker's sister, a monk, a poet, a dancer, a shepherd and the shepherd's twin brother.

To get a blessing bestowed upon her... that was what Sakura wished for.

"Quite a beautiful sight we have!" cried the poet. "It is almost as if we can see where the skyline meets the tip of the tower... we are at the top of the mountain!"

"The wind calls for me!" the dancer, Francoise, said. "I want to dance in its currents... feel the waves around me. It's such a fine day!"

"Stop with that poetic speech, Mei." The swordswoman was a hardy woman named Elizabeta. She had been known to save the countless villagers from demise.

"She can't help it, it's a part of her nature," defended the monk. The monk was by the name of Yao, known for being extremely pious.

"Can we all stop bickering? You're pissing me off!" said the baker hotly. The baker was a fiery-tempered woman by the name of Lovina. Her younger sister was a red headed beauty by the name of Alicia.

"Let's not fight, eh? There's no need for shouting." The elder twin of the shepherds was a quiet, frail girl by the name of Madeline. Her younger twin was a bouncy, energetic youth by the name of Alfred.

"Come on!" Alfred whined. "I can already see the tower! Let's go in!"

"Bloody hell, Madeline. How are you so well behaved while your brother is such a hot mess?" The mayor of the town sniffed. He was a haughty aristocrat by the name of Arthur.

Sakura's hair blew in the wind, and she merely smiled slightly before they entered the Tower of AI.

The room was massive, composed of nine different chambers each said to have a blessing. Slowly the first door opened and a Blessing was revealed.

It was a Blessing by the name of "Blooming Wave". It glowed a beautiful blue color and you could almost hear the sound of the ocean. Sakura immediately reached out a hand to touch it...

Arthur blocked the hand and then he smiled suddenly, out of the blue. Sakura stared in absolute shock.

"We share our joy, pain, and sin!" Arthur said in a harsh tone, his face transforming into one of complete greed, pushing Sakura out of the chamber with a laugh. The chamber sealed as Sakura hit the ground, in dead silence.

"Everyone is an enemy..." Sakura whispered to herself. The gaze of all her friends seemed to press on her.

The next chamber revealed the Blessing Fire Banquet. Elizabeta took no hesitation, drawing out her sword in a threatening gesture towards Sakura.

"This is MINE!" Elizabeta screamed, and with those words you could almost see the fire crackling in her eyes. All of a sudden the doors were slammed shut behind her. Sakura's eyes widened.

 _Why is everyone turning on me?_ She wondered helplessly.

The elder sister Lovina claimed the Blessing Grace of Sunlight and smiled complacently at her sister.

"Guess I got my Blessing first, sister."

Her sneering smile was still there as the doors sealed in front of her. Alicia's eyes were stormy and she barely spoke.

She rushed ahead, resentment radiating off her in waves. The next door opened, revealing the Blessing "Peaceful Darkness". She immediately rushed forward, and before Sakura could say anything, the doors shut behind her.

"B-but... I am the one... I'm the chosen one...!" Sakura cried out.

"You can't keep it to yourself!" Mei screamed, her expression suddenly ugly.

"We won't let you!" Yao yelled, reaching the Blessing "Trembling Ground". He uttered a soft prayer, arms outstretched as if to embrace the gift and the doors shut behind him.

Mei reached the "Rumble of Thunder", humming a soft tune, her eyes narrowed in triumphant, greedy glee. The doors shut in front of her, leaving Sakura with the two shepherds and the dancer left.

 _Where have all my friends gone...?_

 _They're all turning against me..._

 _Why did I have to trust them?! Dammit!_ Sakura thought in her head.

The Blessing "Rondo of Whirlwind" was claimed by Francoise and she danced to the beat as if in a trance.

She turned to look at Sakura and she coldly said, "I bid you adieu, dear little cherry blossom." The doors slammed, sealing Francoise away.

Just as they were ready to approach another chamber, Madeline shoved Alfred to the ground.

"Maddy!" Alfred screamed. The chamber opened, revealing the Garden of Silver Snow.

Madeline let out a laugh and a smile of pure joy, her tears freezing before they left her eyes. The door slammed and Alfred fell silent.

"Maddy... how could you..." Alfred whispered. Finally the last chamber stood before the two: the sleeping "Fetal Movement of Magma."

Sakura felt tears trickle down her face as Alfred shoved Sakura back, reaching the Blessing before he smiled triumphantly.

"I win." The doors slammed in front of him and Sakura looked down at her torch.

No light. She had failed the prophecy, but what else could she do? Slowly she ascended the stairs towards the altar, her eyes downcast.

Finally the top floor was reached and then as she approached, her eyes widened. Nine figures... each holding a single red candle...

And the ghosts! The ghosts of her friends standing before her!

"Sorry," Arthur said softly. "We had to trick you because you had to be kept safe.

"Even though I'm being drowned in the rough sea..." Arthur said.

"Dancing in the hell fire for eternity," said Elizabeta.

"Helplessly falling on my knees in eternal drought.." said Lovina.

"Trapped in darkness and losing my mind," said Felicia.

"Being swallowed by the earth," said Yao.

Together they all said, "We won't let you go alone, and we'll be with you until we know you're happy."

"Even after being struck by lightning," said Mei.

"Being torn up by the hurricane," said Francoise.

"Being frozen to the bones, to my soul..." said Madeline.

"And crawling through fire," said Alfred.

"We won't stop believing... in sickness and in health, we share happiness and pain." The ghostly hand of Arthur extended towards Sakura and she reached for it helplessly, tears trickling down her eyes.

Sakura looked at the empty torch, lighting it. She placed it in the center and watched the red candles slowly melt and form a large symbol on the ground.

She heard the bells ring... A sound of glory, as one might say. She kneeled down before the altar, still crying. A black wave surrounded her and then she let out a little laugh.

 _She mourns for her 9 friends' lives as she reaches her hands to the sky._


	59. Mekachukito's Backstory

Mekachukito Meido wasn't a hardworking child. In fact, it was hard to gauge if she even wanted to try or not. Even though her constant protests made it clear she wanted to try, her actions showed none of her promises. Her parents despised this attitude.

" _You'll get yourself into trouble with this attitude!"_

" _You want to try?! Show me proof!"_

" _If you don't show me an attitude change by this summer, we'll take away the things you've been working on. You can focus on academics."_

Mekachukito sighed, leaning her head on the glass window. Her parents had arranged a meeting with the principal of Kunugigaoka Junior High. The principal had decided to graciously come to America to discuss Mekachukito's future. She heard the soft murmurings of the principal and she sighed heavily this time, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She heard footsteps approaching her door and she immediately swung to face whoever was going to poke their head.

It was a teenager by the looks of it, with orange hair and purple eyes. Dumbly, Mekachukito thought, _This is the principal?_ She slapped herself mentally. _Don't be stupid. A teenager can't be the principal of Kunugigaoka, whatever its name is._ She decided to say something straightforward.

"Get out of my room," she said.

"That's rude. I'm merely seeing the new student of Kunugigaoka." The boy's lips turned up slightly.

"I told you to get out!" Mekachukito's voice raised. "I don't give a damn about that stupid school! It's all my parents' fault for thinking that I need to be different and hardworking!"

The boy's eyes narrowed and he backed away and disappeared. Mekachukito clenched her fists tightly. _He was mocking me! I could see it in his eyes!_ Mekachukito covered her face. _But still… he…_

[…]

Mekachukito eyed her plane ticket. Typical of her parents to kick her out of the house to be independent. She leaned on her suitcase, waiting for the plane to arrive. She pulled out her phone and texted her parents.

 _Mekachi: I'm leaving now._

 _Mom: Have a safe trip, sweetie! Love you!_

Mekachukito snorted. "Love me, huh? Sorry sort of love it is if they kick me out this easily." She looked down and she subconsciously started thinking about the boy that she'd met beforehand. _He looked kind of handsome, I guess,_ she amended. _Maybe I'll see him at Kunugigaoka or something…_ She tapped her chin. _Could that have possibly been the principal's son?_

As she boarded the plane, she got one last message.

 _Mom: I hope you have a good year. I bet you'll be a mature, brand new girl by the time you come back._

Mekachukito stared at the screen and a tear rolled down her cheek. _Ah, I see. They don't even really care. They just want me to be someone different by the end of this. I see how it is._

 _I_ see _how it is._

[…]

"This is the apartment you'll be living in. Your parents are paying the rent for the apartment…" the lady said to Mekachukito. "Also, I have a message from them… they said they want you to repay the rent they're spending on you when you get a job."

"Typical," Mekachukito huffed. "I should've realized. Thank you." She waved a hand, signaling for the lady to leave. The lady looked slightly offended before she nodded and left. Mekachukito inserted her key into the lock, spinning the key before she opened up the door and entered.

The boxes were already here. Mekachukito went over to one and ripped open the contents, revealing clothes and her school uniform. She rummaged through several other boxes, ripping them open. She still had plenty of time; the plane had arrived in Japan at 9 in the morning. She was confident her jet-lag wouldn't be too severe, so she started to organize and assemble her furniture.

"Ow," Mekachukito hissed, feeling the stab of something sharp on her palm. On closer examination it had been… She immediately stumbled back several feet. _Knives?!_ She thought in outrage. _The shipping company actually allowed_ knives _?!_ She ran over to the box and opened it carefully. Cooking equipment. On it was a letter:

 _Dear Mekachukito,_

 _Your father and I sincerely hope you'll be a different person by the time you come back to us next year. We're also hoping you learn how to cook! We've already taught you several simple recipes, right? Well, it's time to put them to the test! We've enclosed a set of knives and some other cooking utensils as well as a rice cooker and wok. You can stew things inside a separate pot which we've also given you._

 _Anyway, good luck! ^^_

 _Mom_

Mekachukito crumpled up the letter. _Damn parents always thinking they know what's best for me!_ She put the box of cooking utensils carefully in the corner of the kitchen counter before she sighed, looking at her assembled room. There was a crack as she straightened her back. The work had taken a lot out of her. She went over to her bed and she fell on it, relishing the comforting coolness of the mattress.

"I'm all alone now," she mumbled to herself. "I'll depend on nobody else. My parents betrayed me. My dad was right when he said that he didn't need me. My mother lied to me when she said that she did. If they needed me, then they wouldn't have sent me away.

"I don't need anyone else."

[…]

Mekachukito awoke to her alarm chirping noisily. She rolled and slammed the snooze button. "First day at Kunugigaoka," she grumbled to herself, sitting up. Taking off her OK contacts, she went to make breakfast. The breakfast was composed of Frosted Flakes in milk. It was a good a breakfast as any.

She put on her school uniform. A smart blazer with a collared shirt and tie, and a skirt that stretched over half her thighs, so it was perfectly under the dress code. Black stockings and Mary-Jane shoes. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before pattering off to school.

 _I guess I'll be okay._

 _But I'm still wondering who that boy with the orange hair was. I have a premonition I'll see him again._

* * *

 **So this is a backstory for a character that I'm planning on making a story about ^^ this story takes place in the Assassination Classroom universe**

 **Also if you haven't checked out the anime Assassination Classroom, you should! It's an excellent anime and I'm a big fan of most of the characters, including one of the antagonists, Asano Gakushuu (that's the orange haired boy, by the way. Check himi out, he's pretty cool)**

 **So yeah, this story is about my OC x the canon character. I'm hesitant on whether to make this story so please give me your support! Or you can tell me my story's shit I won't mind.**


	60. Holy shit I'm not dead

Holy hell, I'm not dead.

School's over but I have summer school to make me even smarter so I still won't be on. To emphasize, I'm going to ask all of you if you have Wattpad because that's where I'm most active.

@guardianluver_kuroha for those who are interested. That's my Instagram too if you care about shit like that. I'm working hard and I promise you I'll come out with more entertaining content and I even have another story planned.

So yeah, sorry about being almost dead but I assure you I'm really not.

Or something.


	61. Random Small Story

Gently, the girl took her knife and slashed her hair, the strands falling around her and she looked down, a faint smile on her face.

"I suppose that's fine," she whispered quietly. "A bit of a cliche farewell to my hair, though." Softly she fluffed up the hair and she tucked the knife back into its sheath before leaving.

"What was that?" the boy asked her, looking at her worriedly. His ponytail was slung over his shoulder and his red nails glinted in the sunlight. He had always meticulously taken care of his looks.

"None of your business," said the girl indifferently. "Come. We're heading off."

"Wherever you say. I'm your faithful horse, after all."


	62. BNHA Excerpt

It was almost as if she'd anticipated it. Sabi had always wanted to attend UA Academy, a prestigious school where those who wanted to be heroes attended. From the moment she had seen a superhero vanquish a villain she realized that was her dream.

But obviously it wasn't easy; not the least being that her Quirk was made for destruction only. The Quirk Corrosion led to corroding of not only metal, but her own skin. She'd learnt that lesson the hard way after a slight slip-up resulting in a chunk of her flesh literally rotting off the bone. So needless to say, she didn't want that happening ever again. After intense training by herself and with the support of her parents, she'd somehow managed to grapple for a spot to the UA Entrance Exam. Nervously she scanned the area, where terrifying after terrifying foe kept appearing, terrifying her.

"Hey, you're scared too?" a small boy about 5'2" with one eye screwed shut came over. "M-me as well. Everyone looks so terrifying."

"Ahh, I'm glad someone shares the same feelings," Sabi said in relief. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hari," he said. "I don't know how I'm ever going to get into UA, but my parents say if I don't get in they're going to recommend me and force me to get in; it's kind of scary."

"Ahh, so your parents are rich?" Sabi inquired.

"N-not really. They're just rather well-known. Or something," Hari said softly.

 **A/N: honestly I'm not sure what this is but if you want more of it do feel free to say!**


End file.
